Lo que sucede, conviene
by Lu-Q
Summary: Cuando el pasado se vuelve presente, puede resultar en un futuro mejor. (7 años después del instituto)
1. Chapter 1

**-Maldigo el día que viniste a vivir acá-** Rachel me gritó tan fuerte, y con la mirada tan llena de ira, que temblé, y lo hice como nunca lo había hecho.

Hace exactamente siete años que terminamos el instituto, y cada cual de nosotros siguió su camino, Rachel, Kurt y Santana, terminaron los tres juntos en New York, yo por otro lado viví cuatros años en New Haven, donde me gradué en artes dramáticas. Pero hace tres que me mudé con ellos, compartimos un amplio departamento, ya que por suerte cada cual ha tenido bastante suerte en lo suyo. Pero no tanta como para darnos el lujo de vivir solos.

Nuestra convivencia era bastante buena, si bien había discusiones todas eran menores, o se solucionaban en días. Hasta que hace dos días todo cambió.

** -Rachel no digas cosas de las cuales después te vas a arrepentir-** Kurt se metió en mi defensa, yo aún no lograba reaccionar.

** -No me voy a arrepentir, hace tres años, que se cree la reina de la casa, ya me cansé-** Rachel volvió a mirarme con furia, y yo solo pude agachar la mirada, todavía no sabía si sentirme mal, o no, por lo que había sucedido.

**-Ya basta Berry, ya has dicho demasiadas cosas, y Quinn no ha hecho más que portarse bien contigo todo este tiempo, está bien se equivocó, pero no fue para tanto-** Santana como siempre salió a defenderme, por suerte nuestra relación, desde que nos acostamos en la boda frustrada del Mr Shue, se hizo más fuerte, aunque nunca más volvimos a sobrepasar los límites de la amistad.

**-¡Que no fue para tanto!, ¿no fue para tanto Quinn?, habla de una vez-** Y yo aún seguía muda, no podía contestarle, me dolía demasiado que piense así de mi.

**-Yo.. yo.. Rach-**

**-Rach nada, para ti soy Rachel- **

**-Rachel, yo nunca creí que esto iba a molestarte, no.. no sabía que aún tenías sentimientos por él-** Y era la verdad, pensé que ese tema estaba cerrado, que ella lo había superado, y que no se iba a enojar.

**-Dime Quinn, si creías eso, porque no me lo dijiste antes, porque tuve que encontrarte con él en la cama para enterarme**- Nuevamente me miró con odio.

** -No.. no lo sé… no s- **

**-¡No digas que no lo sabes, es porque sabías perfectamente que estaba mal!-** Y eso fue lo último que escuche de ella, porque salió disparada del departamento azotando la puerta estrepitosamente.

Me quede parada en el medio de la sala, sin querer levantar la vista, sabía perfectamente que por más que Kurt y Santana hayan salido en mi defensa, no estaban de acuerdo conmigo, y si los miraba, tendría que escucharlos, y no quería, ya mi cuerpo no aguantaba más. Nunca pensé que una pelea con Rachel me pudiera doler tanto. Sentía un hueco en el estómago, que ardía ferozmente. Para mi suerte, mi celular comenzó a sonar, captando toda mi atención, y sin levantar la vista hacia mis amigos, metí mi mano en mi bolso, y saque el aparato, contestando sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

_-¿Hola?_

_ -Quinn, ¿nos vemos hoy?-_ Tan directo como venía siendo, ni un como estas, que has hecho, nada, solo quería verme, y cualquier otro día, sus formas me hubieran hecho reír, porque lo conocía, sabía de sobra como es su forma de ser, pero hoy, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, sentía que todo era culpa de él, por haber vuelto aparecer, por ser como es.

_-Mmm no creo, estoy muy ocupada_- hice mucha fuerza para hablar bien, sin que me doliera la garganta en el intento.

_ -Ohh vamos bebé, hace dos días que pasó todo-_ Para el todo era simple, 48 hs solo habían pasado y el estaba convencido que ya estaba solucionado, era como si se hubiera olvidado del alma dramática que tenía Rachel.

_-Sabes muy bien, que es imposible eso-_ No quería hablar de más porque sentía la mirada de Kurt y Santana clavándose en mi nuca.

_ -Bueno llámame esta noche, y arreglamos para vernos después_-

Y así como si nada cortó, dejándome sola con los dos leones que tenía por amigos, en un momento se me ocurrió actuar la llamada, y sin mirarlos salir del departamento corriendo. Pero sabía de sobra que les debía una explicación. Junté mucha fuerza y los miré, ambos estaban serios, de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido. Desde que pasó todo, es decir hace 48 hs que me había escondido en mi habitación sin salir siquiera a comer, no sabría decir si era la vergüenza, o el no saber qué decir, o como justificarme lo que me había hecho permanecer en cautiverio. Santana casi me tiró la puerta abajo cuando se enteró lo que había pasado, Kurt solo gritaba como niña chiquita, hasta que todo quedó en silencio, y el llanto de Rachel superó mi aislamiento, y me animé a salir. Ahora hubiera preferido quedarme en mi habitación y morir lentamente de hambre.

**-Quinn, ¿desde cuándo?-** Parecía una pregunta tan fácil de responder, pero no quería decir la verdad, porque me haría ver como un monstruo, o una mentirosa, pero la mirada de Santana me hizo ser sincera.

**-Más de un mes-** el grito que soltó Kurt, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera hecho reír, pero en este caso, me hizo estremecer.

** -Como puede ser Quinn, al menos nos hubieras contado a alguno de nosotros, así veíamos como hacíamos con Rachel, pero así no podemos hacer nada-** Kurt fue tan sincero que me sentí sumamente culpable.

**-Yo no sabía cómo decirlo, pero nunca me imaginé que ella seguiría teniendo sentimientos por él, hace dos años estaba a punto de casarse con otro**- Si esa era mi excusa, Rachel casi se caso con Jessi hace dos años, por lo cual imaginé que no podía seguir teniendo sentimientos por otra persona. Ambos me miraron fijamente, pero esta vez pude ver que me entendían que sabían que en algún punto tenía razón, y que Rachel estaba exagerando un poco también.

** -Tu peor error Quinn, fue en el cómo se enteró, si te hubieras sentado hace un mes con ella y lo hubieras hablado, nada de esto estaría pasando-** Sabía que San tenía razón, por lo cual solo asentí y volví a perder la mirada en el piso.

** -Voy a salir a buscarla-** Kurt agarró su abrigo y nos dejó solas

**-San no quiero que me odie-** la mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, porque de verdad que me dolía que ella me rechazara de esa manera.

**-Quinn, es Berry, esta dramatizando todo, ahora solo espera que se calme y cuéntale todo bien, seguro que te va a gritar y llorará, pero tarde o temprano va a perdonarte-** San se acercó y me abrazó cálidamente.

**-Gracias San-** la apreté más fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

Sin decir nada más nos sentamos en el sofá y prendimos la televisión, a decir verdad solo veía imágenes y escuchaba sonidos, pero mi mente no podía focalizarse, y por cómo se movía Santana a mi lado estaba igual que yo.

** -Ya suéltalo-** Le dije mirándola fijamente, la conocía de sobra, y sabía perfectamente que quería decirme algo.

**-¿Lo amas?-** Y otra vez esa clase de preguntas, que tienen respuestas fáciles, solo tendría que decir "si o no", pero no era tan simple, no sabía la respuesta, lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo, pero no sé si es amor.

** -Sinceramente no lo sé San, lo que siento es fuerte, pero no creo que sea amor-** Ella solo asintió, San siempre me ha entendido, sabe lo que me pasa, y por suerte respeta mis espacios, no presiona, no me empuja.

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde que Rachel había salido del departamento, y me sentía sucia, traidora, o algo peor, y cada momento que pasaba mis sentimientos de odio hacia mi misma iban en aumento. Aunque mi parte lógica me decía que no había hecho nada tan malo, el saber que ella andaba por ahí odiándome no me dejaba respirar tranquila.

Santana había tenido que salir de urgencia por un caso en la comisaría. San se había vuelto abogada penal, y aunque recién estaba comenzando con casos importantes, le iba realmente bien.

En la soledad del departamento, repetí todo lo que había pasado en mi cabeza como si fuera una película, hasta que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las personas que entraban por la puerta.

Kurt traía aferrada a su brazo a una Rachel destrozada, y mi alma se encogió fuertemente, acentuando mis ganas de pegarme. La mirada de Kurt me hizo quedarme en mi lugar y sin decir nada. Ambos se perdieron por el pasillo, ingresando en la habitación de Rachel sin decir nada.

Mis nervios y mi culpabilidad estaban por las nubes, no se con exactitud cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que Kurt volvió a la sala.

**-¿Cómo está?-** Me animé a preguntar.

**-Está mal, pero igual no entiendo porque hace tanto drama, aunque sinceramente todo esto me hace acordar a su guerra no declarada que tenían en el instituto-**

** -Kurt acá no hay ninguna guerra, sabes que Rachel es mi amiga- **

**-Lo sé Quinn, solo dale tiempo-** Por primera vez en el día Kurt me sonrió cálidamente.

**-Necesito hablar con ella-**

**-No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento, dale unos días, ella sola vendrá con miles de preguntas hacia ti-** Kurt la conoce igual que yo, ambos sabemos que así será, sus dudas, y cuestionamientos serán más fuertes que ella, y no tardará mucho en querer saber todo.

**-¿Me perdonará?-** Le pregunte tímidamente

**-No lo sé, pero imagino que en algún momento lo hará-**

**N/A: Espero les guste :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Anoche casi no pude dormir, mi mente no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado, y me convencí de que dejaría de sentirme culpable, buscaría que Rachel me perdone por habérselo ocultado, pero de todas maneras intentaría algo serio con él.

Hace más de tres años que no tengo una relación seria, la última fue en New Haven, y la verdad que es mejor olvidarla.

Realmente no sé porque desde que llegue a New York no quería enfocarme en nada más que no sea mis amigos o mi carrera. Y por suerte todo había salido bastante bien.

Pero esta vez me iba a dar una posibilidad con él, estaba cansada de estar sola.

Santana está con Brittany a distancia, mi rubia preferida está en Rusia cumpliendo una beca en una central nuclear, suena raro, lo sé, pero es una genio encubierta, y San no podría estar más orgullosa.

Kurt hace un año que conoció a Mark y aunque su relación no es algo fácil se las ingenian para estar juntos.

Y bueno Rachel desde que encontró a Jessie con otra, a dos días de su casamiento, que solo tiene relaciones aleatorias, como yo. Realmente la pasó mal en ese tiempo, solo lloraba y no salía de su habitación. Yo no me separé de ella en ningún momento, fueron muchas las noches que llegaba arrastrándose en la madrugada hacia mi cama para dormirse en mis brazos, mientras le susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

Realmente teníamos o tenemos ya no lo sé, una relación de amistad increíble, pero ahora ya no se en donde estamos, ella está dolida, yo estoy confundida, pero no quiero estar más sola, y sé que él es un buen chico. Y Rachel deberá entenderlo, o al menos eso imagino.

Por momentos pienso que si ella me enfrenta y me hace elegir, entre ella y él, me enojaría mucho con ella, pero sin dudas la elegiría, nuestra amistad es importante para mí. Y no estoy enamorada de él todavía.

Perdida entre mis pensamientos llegue hacia mi trabajo, hago lo que siempre soñé, soy asistente de dirección en Broadway, intenté actuar, pero me di cuenta que se me da mucho mejor ayudando y enseñando a los actores como hacerlo bien, que estar encima del escenario. Y de a poco fui escalando para hoy en día estar enfrente de un grupo increíblemente talentoso haciendo emocionar cada noche a muchas personas con Chicago.

Siempre vengo a trabajar a media tarde, pero ya no podía estar más en el departamento, por lo cual apenas son las dos de la tarde, y no es que tenga mucho que hacer, y eso hace que recuerde que anoche no lo llamé, y que ahora sería un buen momento.

Busco mi celular, tranquilamente, reviso los mails, veo facebook, hasta que me decido a llamarlo.

_-Nena-_ me dice efusivamente

-_Nene_- le contesto riéndome

-_No me llamaste anoche, no estuvo bien eso-_

_-Lo se, las cosas no están fáciles, ya la conoces-_ me duele un poco referirme así con él de ella.

_-Lo sé, ya se le pasará, o quieres que hable con ella-_ ¡No! Grité interiormente

-_No, no es necesario, además soy yo quien debe solucionar eso_-

_-Ok, bueno y cuando nos vemos, de verdad que te extraño Quinn-_ Esas son las cosas que me gustan de él, ha cambiado tanto con los años, que ahora puede pasar de ser un tonto, a alguien dulce, y a la misma velocidad a alguien serio. La vida no se la puso fácil, y eso lo hizo cambiar mucho, pero debo decir que para bien.

-_No sé, de verdad que me gustaría dejar todo bien con Rachel primero, sabes que es mi amiga, y no quiero que siga odiándome-_

_-Lo entiendo, aunque ya estamos grandes, debería superarlo sin más-_ Y se que tal vez él tenía razón, y Rachel no tenía derecho alguno a armar tanto berrinche, pero algo en mi interior me hacía querer solucionar todo con urgencia, me dolía demasiado estar así con ella.

-_Ya veremos-_ Y ya no tenía más ganas de hablar con él, y solo quería cortarle.

-_Ok Nena-_

_-Luego te llamo, que tengo que trabajar-_

_-Ok un beso-_ Sé que se dio cuenta que le estaba mintiendo, porque ni espero a que le conteste cuando la llamada finalizó. Además se había vuelto un experto en adelantarse a los comportamientos.

Logre ocuparme solucionando unos problemas de vestuario y llame a uno de los actores para corregir unos errores que había visto anteriormente.

Más de una vez estuve tentada de escribirle a Rachel, para intentar tener comunicación, pero recordé las palabras de mis amigos, "dale tiempo", repetía mi mente una y otra vez.

Decidí que esta noche no me quedaría a ver la obra, no tenía ganas, quería salir de fiesta, y nadie mejor que Santana para que me acompañe. Para mi suerte había accedido fácilmente, San sabe que la necesito y no lo dudó.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y por ser lunes, debíamos salir temprano, porque al otro día ella trabajaba en la mañana.

Yo evité pasarme por el departamento, del teatro me fui hacia el bar que había propuesto Santana, no quise ir, porque por más ganas de hablar con ella que sintiera, no estaba preparada para otro rechazo.

Al entrar enseguida vi a San, sentada en una mesa con una copa de Martini en su mano, haciéndose la interesante, y sonreí.

-**¿Cómo está la mejor abogada del país?**- le pregunte sentándome frente a ella, que solo me sonrió.

-**Fabray esto es una clase de soborno, para que te cuente como está Berry ¿no?**- Le sonreí

-**Algo así-**

**-No la vi mucho, se encerró en su cuarto, salió solo para comer, no habló con nadie, creo que siente que nosotros estamos de tu lado, o algo así, y después se fue directo para el teatro-**

Rachel era la actriz secundaria de el remake de Cats, realmente se estaba luciendo, todos sabían que en la próxima obra ella sería la protagonista.

-**No quiero que la paguen ustedes San-** le dije sinceramente, sabía que a Santana le dolía que Rachel la tratara así, su relación era casi tan fuerte como la nuestra, se habían sabido entender a la perfección, Santana era la encargada de bajarle los pies a la tierra, mientras que yo era su sostén.

-**Ella sabe que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, que somos imparciales, y en el fondo sabe que no puede enojarse contigo, al menos no tanto-**

**-¿Tú crees que todavía lo ama?-** y esta vez sí pregunté con miedo, no sé si quería escuchar esa respuesta, pero debía hacerla.

-**Estoy completamente segura que no lo ama, y que solo le duele perder el protagonismo, conocemos a Rachel, y si lo que ustedes se traigan es para futuro, ella no solo perdería ese lugar que creía tener en la vida de él, sino que también obtendrá menos tiempo a tú lado, y eso también le molesta-** Eso si que no me lo esperaba, que Rachel pensara que yo la abandonaría o le diera menos tiempo, es completamente absurdo.

**-San yo no la apartaría de mi lado lo sabes-**

**-Yo lo sé, pero Quinn, seamos sinceras, Rachel se aburría, le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada, frustrada, o feliz, y corría a tus brazos, ¿has pensado alguna vez que al menos cuatro días de los siete que tiene la semana termina yendo a dormir a tu habitación?-** Wooww ¿tan así somos Rachel y yo?

-**San puedes ser más directa porque no entiendo bien lo que quieres decir-** realmente me estaba perdiendo en la conversación.

-**Quinn, ella cuenta contigo para todo, y debe de pensar que ahora tu no le darás todo ese tiempo, o todo ese afecto, y si a eso le sumamos que a ese tiempo justamente se lo darás a él, es completamente entendible la reacción de Berry-**

Y las palabras de Santana me dejaron pensando, me perdí en mis adentros, y llegue a la conclusión que era verdad, por ahí Rachel solo tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amiga, y que no sea todo esto por él.

La noche pasó rápidamente, tomamos unas cuantas copas, nos reímos de cosas sin importancia, y cuando el reloj marco la una de la mañana, nos dispusimos a volver.

Tuve miedo cuando gire la puerta para entrar, si mis cálculos no fallaban Rachel hoy debería haber llegado a las once, y había una gran posibilidad que me la cruzara en la sala, y aunque me moría de ganas para ver cómo reaccionaba al verme, a la vez me moría de miedo que me grite nuevamente.

Para mi suerte, o mala suerte el departamento estaba en un completo silencio, las habitaciones de Rachel y Kurt estaban cerradas, dejando en claro que ambos se encontraban dentro.

Salude a San, me asie, y me fui a acostar.

Me hubiera encantado lograr conciliar el sueño rápidamente, pero nuevamente las palabras de San volvían a mi mente, junto con ellas aparecía la mirada asqueada de Rachel cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación hace tres días atrás y me encontró en la peor de las situaciones con Finn colocado sobre mis piernas.

Es raro que después de tanto tiempo y por casualidad Finn y yo nos hayamos encontrado en un bar, y sin querer hayamos congeniado de una manera que ni en nuestro mejor momento como pareja había sucedido.

El ejército había hecho de él un hombre muy diferente al que era, y hasta hubo un tiempo que todos creímos que había muerto, pero no pasó demasiado cuando la armada confirmó que solo se había perdido comunicación con el grupo en el que se encontraba. Yo fui la única que se negó a creer en su muerte, por lo que nunca asistí a Lima cuando todos fueron para su supuesto velatorio, mi mente me insistía que "sin cuerpo no hay delito". Y por suerte no me equivoqué.

Sé que todos la pasaron mal, Santana me llamaba llorando, y me contaba que Rachel estaba mal pero que hacia el esfuerzo de superar lo sucedido. Un mes después del velatorio se supo toda la verdad.

La verdad que ya no quiero pensar más en eso, me hace mal recordar el dolor de todos, pero hay algo que no puedo pasar por alto, o mi mente no quiere pasarlo por alto, no se si es por justificarme, pero Rachel contra los pronósticos que todos tenían en que iba a querer volver con Finn o algo así, se reencontró con Jesse y se enamoró perdidamente.

Siento que los ojos se me están volviendo cada vez más pesados y quiero dejarme llevar por Morfeo, pero nuevamente las palabras de Santana interrumpen mis pensamientos, y siento algo de miedo de perder esos momentos junto a Rachel, y más miedo siento aún de que volvamos a ser rivales como antes, y pelemos por Finn.

Mis ojos vuelven a pesarme y esta vez me dejo llevar.

Me desperté sobresaltada, sabía que era tarde, el sol irrumpía con demasiada fuerza por la ventana de mi habitación.

Escuchaba gritos que venían desde la sala, eran claramente Kurt y Rachel discutiendo sobre algo, por más que me concentraba no alcanzaba a entender de que hablaban.

Lentamente decidí salir de mi cama e ir directamente hacia a la sala para intentar averiguar algo. No fue la decisión más inteligente.

**-Kurt hay que echarla, no la quiero más acá**- Rachel no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba detrás suyo.

Kurt me miró completamente apenado. Y yo solo le regalé una mirada triste.

-**Rachel, por favor déjame hablar contigo**- le dije logrando que pegue un salto y me mire nuevamente con los ojos cargados de ira.

-**No pienso hablar nada contigo, y ya me escuchaste te quiero fuera de esta casa-**

**-No me voy a ir a ningún lado, solo quiero que me dejes explicarte-** casi que le supliqué.

-**Mira Quinn, no me interesa escucharte nunca más en mi vida**- Y me dolió tanto eso, que exploté.

-**¡Rachel te ibas a casar con otro! Muchas veces te pregunte si sentías algo por él, y siempre digiste que un cariño muy grande pero que ya no lo amabas ni tenías ningún sentimiento por el estilo-** le grité con todas mis fuerzas, porque necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón.

**-Pero eso no te da derecho a meterlo entre tus piernas, él fue mi primer amor-** me dijo derrotada, y ahora si que las palabras de Santana cobraban más fuerzas en mi

**-Rach, yo no voy a cambiar contigo-** me animé a decir aunque eso no viniera al caso, y nuevamente volví a equivocarme

**-Y eso que tiene que ver, yo no te quiero en mi vida-**

Y se fue dejándome con las palabras muriendo en mi boca, y un dolor que no había sentido nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Me concentre totalmente en mi trabajo y en no pensar en si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o mal.

Obviamente no me fui de mi casa, porque también era MI hogar, y Rachel debía de entenderlo, pero ella no se lo tomó demasiado bien.

Una especie de guerra fría como la que tuvieron Rusia y EEUU comenzó a suceder dentro de la casa, era una batalla silenciosa, donde ninguna de las dos decía nada pero las indirectas y las bromas pesadas no cesaban. Y donde Santana y Kurt eran testigos silenciosos de todo lo que pasaba.

Tres días habían pasado ya desde que Rachel me echó, y era justo la noche del jueves donde ninguna de las dos debía trabajar que nos encontrábamos las dos solas en el departamento.

Yo la ignoraba, me había cansado de suplicarle que me escuchara que me dejara contarle como había pasado todo, y que no haga que toda esta amistad se termine como si nada. Pero ella seguía en su lucha constante contra mi, contra ella misma, y también contra nuestros amigos.

Esta misma mañana escuche a Santana gritarle que entrara en razón y madurara de una vez, y esta misma tarde fue Kurt quien le dijo que era una caprichosa que lo único que le importaba era que iba a perder el protagonismo en la vida de las dos personas que más quería, en ves de estar feliz por nosotros.

No es fácil para mí estar cambiándome para salir con Finn mientras ella está sentada sola en el sofá, cuando tiempo atrás estaríamos las dos juntas viendo alguna película tranquilamente. Pero las cosas eran así y yo me iba a dar la posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de alguien, le guste a ella o no.

Terminé de maquillarme y me dirigí hacia la sala a esperar los últimos minutos. Ni siquiera me miró. Yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas que mis ojos no vayan hacia su cuerpo, pero falle en el intento.

Realmente no me gustó verla así, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, demasiado seria, y ese brillo de sus ojos cada vez que veía un musical era inexistente, desee con mucha fuerza poder leerle los pensamientos. Tan concentrada estaba mirándola que no sentí ninguna de las dos llamadas de Finn, hasta que ella me hablo.

**-¿No piensas atender el teléfono, o esperas que yo le abra la puerta y lo atienda?-** fue dura, pero yo no me podía quedar atrás.

**-Eso no estaría nada mal, podrías hacerlo-** le dije con una sonrisa irónica que ni yo misma me creía. Pero es que no la entendía, hacía más de seis años que ella y Finn no tenían nada, a penas y se hablaban una vez al año, ella había recalcado por activa y por pasiva que el amor de su vida hasta ese momento era el idiota de St James.

**-Eres una idiota-** me grito y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Aunque no me gustara ser así con ella, quería que reaccionara ya me había cansado de rogarle que me escuchara, y logró que mi parte fría saliera a flote nuevamente.

Baje el ascensor para encontrarme con Finn, mientras contaba los pisos que me faltaban para llegar a planta baja, me tranquilicé, y me repetí una y otra vez que yo no tenía la culpa de nada, que era Rachel el problema, hasta escuchar el sonido del elevador que indicaba que había llegado a destino.

Ahí estaba parado con un jean obscuro y una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra desprendida, muy elegante debo admitir, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

**-Nena-** me abrazo efusivamente, como si hiciera un mes que no me ve.

**-Nene-** le dije coquetamente, ganando un beso en los labios.

**-Te extrañé Quinn.**

**-Yo no tanto, por tu culpa estoy en guerra-** él soltó una poderosa carcajada, como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Mientras seguimos hablando de cosas banales, subimos al auto de Finn y nos dirigimos al restaurant donde teníamos reserva.

Cuando Finn fue reportado por muerto de manera equivocada él y su familia comenzaron un juicio contra el estado, por daños y perjuicios, tardaron tres años hasta que lograron ganarlo. A partir de ese momento Finn con el dinero de la indemnización comenzó una importante empresa constructora con la ayuda de Sam que es arquitecto. Hoy en día la empresa es todo un éxito y debo decir que tienen mucho dinero.

Nada quedaba del Finn del instituto, era un hombre serio, responsable, completamente maduro y ubicado.

Intentó volver con Rachel al poco tiempo que apareció con vida, pero su relación murió en el intento, porque él estaba demasiado afectado por lo sucedido, y porque Rachel en el camino se reencontró con Jessi cuando hacían una obra de teatro menor, y volvieron a enamorarse.

Llegamos al lugar, era sumamente lujoso, y con mucha clase, nos recibieron acorde al lugar, nos indicaron donde estaba nuestra mesa y tranquilamente nos sentamos.

Hacía tiempo que tenía una pregunta dando vueltas por mi cabeza que no me animaba a pronunciar.

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** debo recordar con más fuerza que la guerra y los negocios lo hicieron un hombre que puede leer el comportamiento.

**-Yo, quería preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que lo tomes a mal-**

**-Pregunta lo que quieras, no quiero ocultarte nada-** me sonrió de medio lado

**-¿Aún sientes algo por Rachel?-** no sé porque pero es imposible después de toda nuestra historia no dudar eso.

**-No Quinn, se que tu pregunta es de plano romántico, pero obvio que quiero mucho a Rach, en algún momento de mi vida pensé que ella era el amor de mi vida, aunque claramente me equivoqué-** fue rotundo y sincero, y me sentí aliviada, aunque no se realmente cual fue el motivo concreto, porque siento más miedo que quiera volver con Rachel, a que quiera dejarme a mí.

**-¿Sigue demasiado enojada?-** Me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

**-Si mucho la verdad-** fui sincera

**-Realmente no la entiendo, nosotros hace mucho que hablamos y dejamos en claro que ninguno de los dos siente nada por el otro, que ese romance ya murió, ella me contó que St James era el hombre de su vida, que estaba muy feliz, y Quinn, ella fue realmente sincera cuando me lo dijo-** eso no la sabía, no tenía ni idea que ellos habían hablado claro de sus sentimientos. Y esas palabras me llevaron nuevamente a lo dicho por Santana, ¿y si todo el problema era que yo no iba a tener tanto tiempo con ella?, no eso es imposible.

**-No se Finn, yo solo sé que me odia en estos momentos-**

**-Ella nunca podría odiarte, te adora Quinn, solo está afectada porque creía que esto nunca iba a pasar, y le dolerá que no fuiste sincera desde el comienzo, no lo pienses tanto-**

Y deje de insistir con el tema, no podía agobiarlo con esto, la cita siguió de lo más tranquila comimos, nos reímos, me divertí mucho, y como era de esperarse pasé la noche en su casa.

Llegué al departamento el viernes al medio día, aproveché que Finn salió temprano a trabajar para descansar en su casa tranquila, hasta que el reloj dio las once y me retiré.

Cuando entre a casa todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que sin motivo aparente comencé a estornudar como loca, no podía parar, por mucho esfuerzo que haga los ojos se me irritaban y los estornudos iban uno detrás de otro. Hasta que el motivo de mi mal estar apareció caminando tranquilamente por la sala. Un gato, un felino blanco y negro, peludo, y chiquitito, era realmente tierno, pero no podía quedarse.

**-¡¿Qué hace este gato acá?!-** grité a todo pulmón para que Rachel saliera de su escondite, sabia de sobra que por la hora que era, solo ella se encontraba en nuestro hogar.

**-Es mi nueva mascota-** me contesto con la sonrisa más burlona que había visto en mi vida.

**-¡Rachel! Sabes que soy alérgica-** se me rió en la cara

**-Y Yo soy alérgica a ti, y sin embargo debo aguantarte- **

No podía creerlo esa no era mi amiga, la tierna y buena Rachel, era un demonio, y debo decir que en el fondo prefería que me declare la guerra y no me ignore.

**-Esto es demasiado-** hablé entre estornudos

**-Lo tuyo es demasiado, ¿cómo puedes dormir con él Quinn?, de pensar que anoche se acostaron se me revuelve el estómago**- me dijo realmente afectada

**-Rachel, no te entiendo, que es lo que tanto te molesta, dime la verdad, ¿aún lo amas?-** le pregunté directamente. Pero lo más sorprendente fue su reacción

**-Eres una idiota-** me gritó mientras agarraba al felino y se encerraba en su habitación.

Cada día la entiendo menos, lo ama o no lo ama, si ella fuera sincera conmigo yo podría hacer algo, yo no estoy enamorada de Finn, lo quiero mucho y la paso bien, pero no lo amo, y él lo sabe, solo quiero darme una oportunidad.

Esta vez no me aguanté que me cerrara la puerta en la cara y fui tras sus pasos, sin pedir permiso ingresé a su habitación.

**-¡Escúchame!-** le grité totalmente desbordada

**-No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber lo fabulosamente que lo pasas con él-** me contesto al borde de las lágrimas

**-Rach por favor no podemos seguir así, contéstame lo que te pregunté-** le insistí casi llorando yo también, no podía verla así, me dolía demasiado esta pelea, ella era mi mejor amiga, mi sostén, mi confidente, Rachel es demasiadas cosas para mí.

Clavó sus ojos sobre los míos y podría jurar que estaba arrepentida, que había algo más en su mirada, pero no puedo adivinar que, no logro saber qué es lo que le pasa.

**-Quinn, te lo voy a pedir bien, abandona mi habitación y déjame en paz, ve y ten 10 hijos, cásate se feliz, pero déjame en paz- **

Salí de su habitación sin decir nada más, sonó tan real lo que me dijo, pero no entiendo, juro que no la entiendo, y no quiero perderla, pero tampoco puedo dejar que domine mi vida sin decirme nada, sin una puta explicación, y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin freno.

No fue hasta que llegó San con Kurt que me di cuenta que ya eran las cinco de las tarde y en tan solo dos horas debía irme a trabajar.

San no dijo nada y solo se acercó a abrazarme ella parecía entender mucho más que yo todo lo que estaba pasando.

Kurt por otro lado salió disparado hacia la habitación de Rachel imaginando que ella también debía estar hecha un lío.

-**San, trajo un gato- l**e dije entre estornudos, lágrimas e hipo.

Santana largó una carcajada que me descolocó

**-¿De qué te ríes?**

**-Quinn eso fue fantástico, trajo un gato, Berry es mi ídola, a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido-**

**-Santana**- le grite enojada –**Me odia, quiere de verdad que me vaya-**

**-No seas idiota, ese gato ni siquiera es de ella, es de la pequeñita del departamento de arriba, me había comentado que iba a hacer eso pero no la creí capas**- santana seguía riéndose en mi cara, como que si lo que hacía Rachel era una completa genialidad**. –Solo está un poco perdida, dale tiempo-**

**-Estoy cansada de escuchar eso, no le estoy haciendo nada tan grave, no es que le robé el novio o que le estuviera siendo infiel a ella- s**entencié completamente seria. Santana solo agacho la mirada sin decirme nada

**-¡Dime algo!-** le exigí completamente fuera de mi

**-No hay nada que deba decirte Quinn, arreglen sus problemas entre ustedes, ya me tienen cansada las dos- **

Volví a quedarme sola en la sala de mi hogar, completamente enojada esta vez, lo peor era que ya ni me acordaba de Finn, y que estaba descuidando todo con él, por todo este desastre. Mientras no sabían nada hablábamos todo el día vía whatsapp, o por teléfono, me hacía tiempo para verlo casi todos los días, en cambio ahora que debería de estar más tranquila y poder disfrutar de su compañía de manera mas sencilla, ni me acordaba que existía y todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era Rachel, ella y sus enojos, ella y su guerra, ella y sus lágrimas.

Y lo peor de todo es que la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus abrazos, las noches que se escabullía para dormir conmigo, extrañaba su risa, y sus ojos felices. Esto realmente era una mierda.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabía perfectamente que Santana y Kurt conocían cosas de las cuales yo era completamente ignorante. San se ha pasado mucho tiempo hablando con Rachel, yo estaba segura que la quería convencer de que aflojara con su actitud y hable conmigo, pero me parece que sus conversaciones poco tienen que ver con eso.

San y Kurt han cambiado, han aflojado el reproche y los enojos con Rachel y cada vez más insisten en que le dé tiempo, en que no la presiones.

Mi paciencia esta casi llegando al límite, hoy se cumple exactamente diez días desde que Rachel se enteró. Y las cosas están cada segundo peor.

Por suerte para mi Rachel cesó con la guerra, pero volvió a ignorarme, prácticamente hace como si yo no existiera, no hay saludos de buenos días, ni saludos de buenas noches.

Me cuesta mucho vivir así, ella era mi mejor amiga, me divertía, me consolaba, me daba todo, y yo a ella. Y ahora acostumbrarme a tenerla tan cerca pero hacer como que no existe me está costando demasiado.

Aunque no me gusta admitirlo alguna de estas diez noches he llorado en la soledad de mi habitación, intentando buscarle respuesta a todo.

Lo peor de todo es que se supone que todo esto está pasando porque Finn y yo estamos saliendo, pero hace cinco días que no lo veo. Y cada vez que me invita a salir le miento descaradamente, es que de verdad que no soporto como están las cosas. Y por más que me esfuerzo en concentrarme en Finn y en esta posibilidad que me iba a dar con él, Rachel irrumpe en mi mente, y me mira con cara de que soy la persona más mala del mundo, y mi conciencia se vuelve completamente loca, obligando a mi boca a mentirle a Finn nuevamente.

Doy una vuelta más en mi cama, desperezándome con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, logrando acallar mi pensamientos por lo menos unos segundos. Pero toda mi paz se esfuma cuando escucho la voz de Rachel cantar a todo pulmón mientras el olor a café recién preparado se cuela en toda mi habitación. Y mi instinto sonríe feliz, hasta que recuerdo que ya no era como antes, en donde ese café era particularmente preparado por Rach para mí, ella no va a irrumpir en mi habitación al grito de "arriba dormilona" ni me va a regalar ese guiño de ojos que solo usa conmigo. La extraño, y la extraño mucho, sus detalles conmigo sus sonrisas, y sus gestos felices. No quiero levantarme y cambiarle el humor una vez más.

Espero unos minutos más, y ya no aguanto quiero verla. Me levanto me visto con lo primero que encuentro y salgo hacia la cocina.

Rachel está de espaldas y todavía no sabe que la estoy mirando, me entran una terribles ganas de acercarme y abrazarla por la espalda tan fuerte que no pueda moverse y así me perdone y volvamos a ser las mejores amigas de siempre. Pero no me animo y solo camino hacia su encuentro, pasando por su lado sin decir nada.

Siento como se sobresalta al descubrirme levantada, y su mirada se clava en mi cuerpo, pero no dice nada.

Abro la heladera saco una botella de agua helada, sabiendo a la perfección que odia eso de mi, solo quiero provocarla.

**-Quinn tomar agua helada cuando recién te levantas, te hace mal, mil veces te lo he dicho, pero sabes que, haz lo que se te venga en ganas como siempre-** sonrío feliz, lo logre, logre que me hablara, y aunque no lo diga literalmente, todavía se preocupa por mí.

**-Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de prepararme nada-** intento sonar despreocupada

**-Ahí tienes café puedes servirte si quieres**- la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, de verdad que todo esto me está haciendo feliz.

**-Gracias-** le digo mientras vuelvo a dejar el agua en su lugar, y despacio busco mi taza preferida, una que me regalo Rachel hace un par de años, que tiene forma de elefante, color rosa, y me sirvo el café. Por un momento pienso que si todo esto no será una broma y en unos minutos descubra que el café tenia laxantes y deba pasarme todo el día encerrada en el baño. Pero me arriesgo y con mi elefante humeante de aquel elixir negro me siento frente a Rachel.

Me prohíbo volver a sacar la conversación de Finn, o buscar explicarle algo, se que solo volveríamos a pelear, pero necesito seguir hablando con ella, no puedo seguir así, y debo aprovechar que parece que esta accesible, que no tiene ganas de pelear.

Focalizo mí vista en ella, que está completamente concentrada en su tasa, la cual le regalé yo y es su preferida, y como no serlo, me pase casi tres meses atrás de un director de una obra en la cual era empleada insistiéndole como loca que por favor me consiga que Barbra firmara en ella. Tres meses tardé hasta que aquel buen hombre se aburrió de escucharme y me consiguió el tan dichoso autógrafo. Creo que Rachel hasta lloro de la emoción cuando se la regalé.

Y sin querer una sonrisa se escapa de mi boca.

**-Aún recuerdo todo lo que insistí para conseguirte ese autógrafo, casi me echan de la obra por pesada- l**e dije mirándola a la cara, y ella por fin conecta sus ojos con los míos.

Realmente no está en su mejor momento, puedo verla desmejorada, y con grandes ojeras en su rostro, me estremece y me llena de tristeza verla de aquella manera.

**-Lo sé, es uno de mis elementos más preciados-** me contesta sin emoción alguna a pesar de sus palabras.

Deseo seguir hablando con ella pero no sé qué decirle, se que cualquier cosa puede romper la armonía que estamos teniendo, rebusco en mi memoria algo, aunque sea mínimo para pronunciar, y me maldigo por no encontrar nada. Pero sus palabras me interrumpen y calan tan hondo en mí que casi me atraganto con el café.

**-Quinn ¿lo amas?-** luego de toser patéticamente, la miro a los ojos, y veo una fina lágrima cayéndole del ojo derecho, y mi corazón se estruja.

No sé si contestarle directamente, si evadir la respuesta, o si levantarme y abrazarla y susurrarle que todo va a estar bien.

**-No, no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero no estoy enamorada-** soy directa, no dudo y no vacilo, la miro directamente, para intentar leer que es lo que pasa por su rebuscada mente.

No habla, solo me mira, y no sé qué pensar, por momentos creo que me va a tirar con la bebida caliente, o con su preciada tasa, y por otros creo que va a salir disparada.

**-Rach, dime algo-** le suplico.

**-Es que… no hay nada que pueda ni quiera decirte-** me mira, pero ya no hay odio en su mirada, ni rencor ni nada, hay dolor, y eso es aún peor.

-**Rach, ¿Tú lo amas?-** y es la tercera vez en estos diez días que le hago esa pregunta, y temo que nuevamente reciba un insulto y ella salga disparada.

Pero me equivoco Rachel se remueve incomoda en su asiento, deja lentamente la tasa sobre la mesa y me mira, ya sin lagrimas, pero completamente fría, es una mirada que te puede helar el cuerpo.

**-No, no lo amo Quinn- **

Y no sé qué decirle, porque de verdad que para que todo esto tenga sentido ella debería haberme dicho que si, que lo amaba con locura, que su vida era él. Y sé que se da cuenta de mi confusión, y también se que está esperando una reacción de mi parte, pero es que de verdad no se qué decirle, no sé si gritarle o pedirle que me explique.

**-¿Porque estas tan enojada conmigo entonces?-** me arriesgo a preguntarle

**-Ya se me pasará, tengo que hacerme a la idea, que debo verte junto a él-**

**-Rach, yo no quiero lastimarte, no soporto que todo esto siga así, te extraño-** susurre aquellas últimas palabras, y agache mi mirada.

**-No te preocupes Quinn, no sé cuanto tardaré, pero intentaré volver a ser tu amiga, aunque necesito que algunas cosas cambien entre nosotras-** levanté la mirada, necesitaba con urgencia saber que quería cambiar, o que es lo que le pasaba por su mente.

**-¿Qué quieres cambiar?-**

**-No tengo ganas de hablarlo, de a poco te irás dando cuenta de lo que te hablo, solo espero que seas muy feliz Quinn**- y eso fue lo último que me dijo, porque con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos desapareció de mi vista, dejándome completamente confundida, que diablos estaba pasando con Rachel, y porque yo no entendía nada.

Miles de dudas azotaban mi cuerpo, si no era Finn el problema cual era entonces, que es lo que necesitaba cambiar, porque lloraba de esa manera.

Me levanto tomo mi teléfono y llame a la única persona que tal vez podría ayudarme un poco.

-_San, necesito que hablemos urgentemente-_ le digo ni bien contesta

-_Oh si yo estoy bien, me alegro de escuchar tu voz, mi día está siendo fantástico-_ me contestó Santana irónicamente

_-Ya San, de verdad-_

_-Ok rubia, en treinta minutos, en el bar de la esquina de mi oficina-_

_-Gracias San-_

Corte la comunicación y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación a vestirme con ropa decente.

Entré corriendo al bar, porque sabía que estaba retrasada, vi a Santana sentada con una tasa de café y viendo algo muy entretenida en su celular, me senté delante de ella sin que me escuchara y directamente le pregunté lo que quería saber, la ansiedad inundaba mi cuerpo, ya no quería dar más vueltas, me sentía completamente confundida y descolocada con todo lo que estaba pasando y ya no aguantaba más.

**-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Rachel?- **

Santana pegó un salto, tiró la cuchara al piso y me clavo sus ojos negros.

**-Estúpida-** me gritó con furia, y yo solo me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

**-Por favor San ya no aguanto más así, hoy hablamos, me dijo que no lo amaba, me dijo que intentaría volver a ser mi amiga, pero que muchas cosas debían de cambiar, y no la entiendo-** le dije completamente frustrada.

Santana no me contestaba nada, me miraba fijamente, y se podía ver que pensaba con mucho esfuerzo las palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

**-Rubia, hazle caso, dale el tiempo que te pidió déjala que acomode su mente y se tranquilice, seguramente en algún momento Berry va a explotar y va a soltar cada una de sus cosas sin respirar- **

**-San, se que tu sabes algo que yo no, y necesito saberlo, quiero saber que le pasa, que es lo que la tiene así, si no es él o no lo ama, cada día entiendo menos-**

**-Yo no puedo decirte nada Quinn, esto es algo entre ustedes, yo no puedo estarme metiendo en el medio, solo cumplo con mi deber de amiga de ambas, en escucharlas, pero no puedo hacer más-**

Y se que San tiene razón y no puedo forzarla a que hable, pero me da mucha rabia saber que hay algo más en toda esta historia y yo me lo estoy perdiendo, pienso que debería secuestrar a Rachel y obligarla a la fuerza a que me diga que es lo que le pasa conmigo, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Me quedo unos minutos más con San en aquel café hablamos de Brittany, y por fin en muchos días recibo una noticia que me hace sonreír de verdad, nuestra genia va a venir de visita en unos días, y ya me pongo ansiosa por verla, extraño mucho sus ocurrencias, y todas esas cosas que solo ella puede decir.

Volvía al departamento un poco más tranquila y más relajada, esperaba encontrarme a Rachel, y ver si al menos podíamos seguir hablando de cosas banales, sin entrar en temas profundos.

Pero como siempre la vida me tenía preparada una sorpresa en la puerta de mi casa.

Finn estaba arrecostado contra la pared de entrada, con un ramo de rosas rojas, si en eso los hombres no importa lo inteligente que sean no cambian, siempre entran el cliché, sin pensar que un ramo de margaritas es más lindo y menos obvio que las rosas.

**-Nena**- me dice a penas me ve.

Y yo de verdad que no tenía ganas de verlo, es que estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, y tenía miedo que una vez que las cosas entre Rachel y yo estaban mejorando un poco, se arruinaran nuevamente.

**-Finn-** le digo escuetamente, recibiendo el ramo de rosas, fingiendo terriblemente una sonrisa. El se tira a mis brazos y aunque no lo deseara lo abrazo en forma de agradecimiento, al separarnos siento sus labios sobre los míos, besándome con pasión. Yo no lo pienso y me dejo llevar. Hasta que alguien interrumpe.

**-Permiso-** mi piel se congela, y empujo a Finn de mi cuerpo, Rachel estaba parada a nuestras espaldas queriendo salir por la puerta del edificio que nosotros habíamos acaparado para saludarnos.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas agolpadas, y se podía ver la fuerza interior que estaba haciendo para que ninguna se escape de su lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**-¡Rachel! ¿Cómo has estado?- **Finn reaccionó mucho antes que yo.

Se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, ella solo se dejo abrazar y no despegó la mirada del piso.

**-Bien Finn gracias**- logró pronunciar con mucho esfuerzo.

El se alejó de ella, sabía perfectamente que yo no sabía dónde meterme, e intentó con todas sus ganas que el momento no se volviera más incomodo.

**-¿Vas a correr?**- Finn volvió a romper el silencio, mirándonos primero a mí, y después a ella.

**-Si, eso intento-** le contestó escuetamente, y esta vez si me miró.

No hubo más palabras de nadie, Rachel esquivó el cuerpo de Finn y luego el mío, vi su mirada dolida y húmeda y de verdad que quería salir corriendo tras ella para decirle algo, aunque no sabría que exactamente.

Pero como era de esperarse no hice nada y la vi desaparecer en la esquina.

Finn tomó mi mano y me obligo a mirarlo.

-**Quinn, ya se le pasará, sé que lo que acaba de pasar no era lo mejor, pero de a poco deberá acostumbrarse, yo no pienso dejarte ir de mi vida-** me lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que por primera vez dudé de lo que estaba haciendo.

Acaso estaba segura que quería estar con él de manera seria, no será que solo estaba cansada de estar sola.

**-Vine hasta aquí porque en dos horas sale mi avión a Londres, y no había tenido oportunidad de hablarlo contigo, y no quería irme sin despedirme-** me había olvidado completamente que él se iba, me apene un poco por tener la cabeza en cualquier lado y lo mire

-**Me olvide completamente, de verdad lo siento Finn-**

**-Se que te habías olvidado, pero no me pareció correcto insistir, solo quería despedirme, son solo dos semanas**- Finn me sonrió abrazándome y yo esta vez sí le correspondí.

Creo que mi cuerpo y mi mente sintió un poco de alivio al saber que se iría por dos semanas, eso me daba tiempo para solo concentrarme en Rach y en lograr que nuestra amistad vuelva a ser lo que era.

Finn estuvo conmigo unos quince minutos más y tuvo que irse para llegar a tiempo a su vuelo, creo que estas dos semanas serán realmente una prueba para darme cuenta si realmente es él lo que quiero para mi futuro.

Cuando entre al departamento me sorprendí de ver a Kurt en el interior. A esta hora se supone que debía estar trabajando. Nunca se ausenta de su labor, es el editor de Vogue, aunque terminó su licenciatura en NYADA, nunca dejo su trabajo en la revista, y de a poco se abrió camino en la misma hasta que hace unos meses lo ascendieron, tiene su propia columna en la revista donde en resumen lo que hace es criticar sin ninguna compasión como se visten los famosos, ha llegado hasta a estar como invitado en el programa de televisión "Fashion Police" ya que realmente es muy conocido por la crueldad y la poca compasión que tiene al arruinar la vestimenta de casi todo el mundo.

**-Hey, ¿qué haces acá?**- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado

**-Rachel me llamo hace unas horas, y vine**- me dijo intentando sacarle peso al asunto

**-¿Le pasaba algo?- **

**-Nada nuevo-** me contesto

Mi mente volvía a ponerse como loca, odiaba ser ignorante, odiaba que todos me oculten cosas.

**-Kurt que es lo que pasa con Rachel, nadie me dice la verdad, todos ocultan cosas, y para completarla me acaba de encontrar besándome con Finn en la puerta del edificio**- le suelto rápidamente mirándolo para ver cómo reaccionaba

**-Uff eso no va ayudar con su estado anímico- **

**-Kurt necesito que alguien me diga algo- **le digo ya comenzando a perder la paciencia**. –Ya estoy cansada de esto, dejaré las cosas con Finn si es necesario, pero hoy hablamos y me dijo que no lo amaba, no entiendo nada-**

**-Solo te diré una sola cosa, y de verdad que si insistes en el tema, no te cuento nunca más nada-** me miró seriamente, y sabía a la perfección que hablaba muy en serio.

**-Dime-**

**-Quinn, lo que le sucede a Rachel no va a cambiar si dejas a Finn, su estado y sus preocupaciones no tienen que ver con él, así que si eres feliz con él no lo pierdas por las cosas que le pasen a Rachel en la cabeza-**

**-Kurt, ¿qué es entonces lo que le pasa a Rach? Porque obviamente tiene que ver conmigo, y cada día entiendo menos-**

**-Un trato es un trato Quinn, seguramente Rachel en algún momento hable contigo, solo espera-**

Kurt se fue del departamento dejándome en la soledad de mis pensamientos, de verdad que ya estaba más que cansada de soportar todos los días lo mismo.

Vi la hora en el reloj que adornaba mi muñeca, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que ya eran las dos de la tarde, la mañana había pasado volando.

Me tiré en el sillón de la sala a ver la televisión, no tenía ganas de ir a mi habitación, ni almorzar, ni de pensar, y esa era la mejor opción de todas.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero me quede profundamente dormida, lo único que me saco de ese estado, fue una de las mejores cosas que podían pasarme en estos días.

Sentí una mano temblorosa acariciar mi mejilla, y con mucha fuerza no me moví hasta evite respirar por miedo que ella se fuera, reconocía ese tacto de memoria, Rachel estaba acariciándome lentamente, y yo mentalmente rogaba que el momento de la tregua haya al fin llegado.

Sus caricias fueron acompañadas de un profundo suspiro y las palabras que más han alterado mi estado en toda mi vida.

**-¿Qué me has hecho Quinn?- **

Luego de eso sentí que su rostro se acercaba al mío, y lentamente dejo un beso sobre mi mejilla expuesta, para luego lentamente alejarse del lugar.

Deje pasar unos minutos para que no sea demasiado obvio, de que había presenciado todo lo que había pasado y me levanté.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia donde provenía el ruido, y me la encontré cortando tranquilamente unas verduras, las que supongo serán para su almuerzo.

Sentía mucho miedo de hablar, sus palabras me habían confundido totalmente, acaso le había roto el corazón al estar saliendo con su ex, tanto dolor le he causado, pero a la vez su gesto fue de puro cariño, de que todavía me quería en su vida.

**-Rach-** fue lo único que pude decir

**-Quinn, ¿ya almorzaste?- **su pregunta fue tranquila y en paz, y mi cuerpo respiró aliviado.

-**No, no siento hambre la verdad-** le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Y nuevamente estaba ahí frente a ella, en lo que parecía una tregua como la del desayuno de esta mañana, pero otra vez no sabía que decir o como actuar. Su gesto mientras me hacia la dormida fue genial, pero lo último que vivimos juntas estando las dos en estado de conciencia fue el beso que me estaba dando con Finn en la puerta del edificio, por lo que realmente no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

**-Deberías comer de todas formas, hoy trabajas y no te hace bien estar así-**

La miré con completa adoración, siempre me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí, y eso me encantaba de ella.

Pensé mucho en que decir, para no estropear nada, porque de verdad que era un experta en cagar el momento.

**-¿Puedo comer contigo?-**

**-Ya tienes 25 años Quinn, puedes hacer lo que quieras-**

Parecía que dos Rachel se debatían en su interior, una que no podía alejarse de mí, y la otra que me empujaba cada vez más lejos de mi amiga. Decidí ignorar a la Rachel mala, y quedarme con la que acaba de besar mi mejilla, mientras yo supuestamente no era consciente, y con la que se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente soportarían otra pelea con ella.

**-Entonces comeré contigo-**

Ella solo me miró y asintió.

Intente ayudarla en la preparación, pero sin decir nada me dejó en claro que mejor no la molestara, por lo que en completo silencio me senté a esperar que ella terminara su labor.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra con la comida perfectamente preparada.

Esta vez decidí romper el silencio como si nada pasara contándole las últimas novedades de mi vida laboral como hubiera hecho cualquier otro día.

**-No te vas a poder creer quien se declaró gay delante de todos en la obra-** le dije tratando de llamar su atención, sabía que le encetaban todas esos cotilleos dentro de los teatros.

Me miró demasiado seria y temí por haberme equivocado.

**-¿Quién?-** se que hizo fuerza por no mostrarse un poco entusiasmada por saber la última novedad de Broadway

**-Henry, ¿lo puedes creer?-** le dije sonriendo.

Ella solo hizo una mueca difícil de interpretar

-**¿Y como se lo han tomado todos?**- me pregunto siendo un poco más accesible esta vez

**-Completamente bien, creo que nadie lo esperaba, pero tampoco es la gran cosa, medio Broadway es gay**- le dije levantando los hombros **–Quedan muy pocos y pocas heterosexuales como tú- **

Rachel agachó la mirada apenada y luego me miró a los ojos, y creo poder ver algo de temor en su mirada, pero solo asintió sin decir nada.

Nuevamente me quedaba sin cosas para decir, antes esto era mucho más fácil Rachel hubiera preguntado infinita cantidad de cosas sobre Henry, si tenía pareja, si lo conocía, si estaba bien, y me hubiera contado todo lo que estaba pasando en su trabajo, hubiéramos reído y bromeado sobre muchas cosas, y al fin de la comida estaríamos las dos tiradas en el sofá con Rach sobre mi hombro mientras yo la abrasaría mientras peleamos sobre que serie podemos ver hasta que sea la hora de partir hacia trabajar.

Pero ahora las cosas era completamente diferentes, Rachel terminó su plato, lo retiró de la mesa, lo lavo en soledad y en silencio, para después retirarse hacia su habitación sin volver a decirme nada, o siquiera regalarme una mirada.

Y yo volvía a quedar sola con mis pensamientos, y mis dudas, peleando por no irrumpir en su habitación y exigir a los gritos que fue lo que quiso decir mientras yo dormía supuestamente, exigirle que me cuente qué carajo sintió hace unas horas cuando me encontró con Finn, o al menos rogarle que me regale una sonrisa más en el día. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso, odiaba de verdad estar así con ella, y me dolía no poder seguir mis ganas de abrazarla y de cuidarla, de borrarle cada dolor que estaba sintiendo, y lo que más rabia me daba que la culpable de su malestar no era persona más que yo misma.

Me senté en el sofá, puse la serie preferida de Rachel esperando que la risa de Joey en Friends le llamara la atención y eso la haga regresar a mi lado. Y milagrosamente funcionó.

Tranquilamente se sentó en el mismo sillón que yo, pero lo más alejada posible de mi cuerpo, y aunque eso no era necesario para mi estado de ánimo, fue suficiente para mi corazón.

Miramos dos capítulos sin romper el silencio, hasta que una de las escenas preferida de ambas se daba mientras Pheobe cantaba "Smelly cat" y no aguantamos la risa que esto nos provocaba, en un movimiento inconsciente de mi parte terminé por apoyar mi cabeza en el regazo de Rachel y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

**-Te extraño Rach-** le dije sin quitarle la vista de encima

Ella me acarició la mejilla y miró directamente a mis ojos.

**-Yo también Quinn**-

Sonreí y mire de nuevo a la tele sabía que si seguíamos mirándonos, o si decía algo más iba a estropear el momento y ella se iría de mi lado, y pareció entenderlo a la perfección porque nunca dejo de acariciar mi rostro, y aunque ninguna de las dos volvió a decir nada, al menos reímos juntas un buen rato en compañía de Friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Me encuentro un poco desorbitada, no sé bien qué hora es, ni donde estoy, pero me siento tan cómoda, que me prohíbo de todas maneras a abrir los ojos, siento el calor de un cuerpo acomodado a mi espalda, y un cálido brazo que me tiene sujeta de la cintura, mientras mis dedos se entrelazan con los de alguien más.

Se a la perfección de quien se trata, esto lo he hecho tantas veces, me he sentido así tantas veces en estos tres últimos años.

Pero nunca jamás había necesitado tanto como ahora de un momento así, nunca había extrañado su piel suave rozando la mía, ni sentir su respiración en mi espalda.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo acompañando mis sentimientos, no sé desde cuando necesito tanto de Rachel, si es por el hecho de que estos días hemos estado en guerra, o por miedo a perderla, o porque es tanto el cariño que le tengo que la necesito así conmigo.

Y por un momento me detengo a pensar que pasaría de mí, si Rach apareciera con alguien más, o si fuera otra la persona que ocupara mi lugar. Pero alejo esos pensamientos rápidamente porque la punzada que sintió mi cuerpo no es para nada cómoda ni reconfortante, y de verdad que no quiero ni puedo arruinar este momento.

No me interesa si llegamos tarde a trabajar, o si terminaran despidiéndonos, esta sensación compensa todas las consecuencias que sean.

Siento que Rachel está soñando porque hace más presión en el brazo que está en mi abdomen, y se remueve un poco inquieta, hago lo que siempre he hecho cuando está soñando, comienzo a acariciar suavemente su mano con mi dedo pulgar, y logró ese efecto cotidiano que tengo con ella, se tranquiliza, y vuelve a dormir en paz.

Me doy cuenta que la he extrañado mucho más de lo que puedo darme cuenta, y que la necesito en mi vida, mucho más de lo que yo quisiera necesitar o depender de alguien.

Y por un momento entiendo todo lo que en su interior está pasando, entiendo que tenga miedo a perderme, o a que esta clase de cosas no existan más.

Yo aún no olvido lo mal que la pasaba cuando Jesse dormía en el departamento, y Rachel se alejaba de mi para estar con él. Pero la diferencia era que yo nunca cambié con ella, seguí igual, atesoré en las más profundo de mi ser los momentos que St James no estaba, y me concentre en otras cosas cuando el aparecía. Nunca le hice la guerra a mi mejor amiga.

Necesito que ella sea sincera conmigo, quiero explicarle que el hecho de que Finn esté en mi vida no significa que esta clase de cosas no va a pasar más. Que siempre voy a estar para dormir a su lado, para acobijarla, acariciarla y cuidarla. Que nada ni nadie me separará de ella no importa lo que haga, y que si es necesario dejo a Finn, porque no lo amo, y mi mejor amiga es mucho más importante que él.

Pero para que todo esto pase ella tiene que abrirse conmigo.

Sus movimientos anunciaban que estaba a punto de despertar, y mi cuerpo se tensó, me dio mucho temor que su reacción no sea la mejor. Cerré los ojos me tranquilice como pude, y opte por hacerme la dormida, si ella creía eso, su orgullo no iba a verse demasiado afectado por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y pude sentir su mirada sobre mi rostro, su mano hizo presión en mi abdomen acercando más mi cuerpo al de ella.

Escondió su rostro en mi cuello, y pude sentir como aspiró con fuerza, como queriendo guardar mi aroma para no olvidarlo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, y temí que se diera cuenta que estaba despierta, pero parecía demasiado concentrada en otra cosa como para percibirlo.

Pasó algo que si, no me esperaba, que descolocó todos mis esquemas, y que no entiendo, acerco sus labios a mi cuello, la parte desprotegida y lo beso con tanta ternura, y tanto cariño que esta vez sí sentí como una pequeña convulsión. Un calor recorrió todo mi ser, y pedí internamente volver a sentir aquello, que no aleje su boca de mi cuerpo, y que se quede ahí mucho más tiempo.

Pero no fue así, lentamente ella comenzó a correrse, y con toda la sutileza del mundo salió del sofá donde estábamos acostadas.

Qué diablos fue todo eso, que fue ese beso, que fue ese sentimiento, que fueron las sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo. No recuerdo haber sentido alguna vez algo así. Supongo que fue el hecho de haberla tenido lejos tanto tiempo, y sumado al terror de pensar que me odiaba. No lo sé, y no sé si quiero saberlo.

Escuche como se perdió en el baño, y mientras yo me perdía en querer entender todo lo que estaba pasando, regresó a la sala, volví a sentir su mirada en mi, y se perdió rumbo a la cocina.

Yo me niego a moverme, prefiero quedarme acostada aquí hasta que ella se vaya, o sea ella quien decida despertarme.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el aroma a café volvió a colarse en mi cuerpo, y junto con él apareció la presencia de Rachel.

**-Quinn-** me habló suavemente, sin verla sabía que estaba parada frente a mí, decidí no hacer nada y esperar cual era su reacción.

**-Quinn, vamos cari… vamos Quinn ya es hora de ir a trabajar-** casi me dijo cariño como solía hacerlo, esos es una buena señal.

De a poco comencé a moverme haciéndome la que recién me despertaba.

**-Mmmm Rach, otro ratito**- le dije sin abrir los ojos

-**No Quinn nada de otro ratito, ya son las 18,40, llegarás tarde, vamos-** y me agarro tranquilamente la mano para sentarme en mi lugar.

**-Eres mala Rach, muy muy mala**- le dije comenzando abrir los ojos, y aunque no me mostró su sonrisa con todo el esplendor, pude ver como una mueca salía de sus labios.

**-Ya déjate de bobadas y levántate, en la cocina tienes café, yo ya me iré- **

**-No, Rach espera, y vamos juntas, como siempre-** me paré a toda velocidad, pero creo que la Rachel mala ya había vuelto, o su conciencia o no sé qué carajo es lo que la tiene poseída, y tiene esos bruscos cambios de humor, lo cuales no logro entender, ni descifrar.

**-Yo no llegaré a mi trabajo tarde por tu culpa- **

Y se fue, y yo quede sentada nuevamente en el sillón sosteniéndome la cabeza porque de verdad que no entendía, y ya mi paciencia se había agotado del todo.

De hoy no podía pasar sin saber que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Fui a la cocina, y me esperaba humeante dentro de mi tasa favorita el café recién preparado, estas cosas lograban confundirme más todavía.

Si como me dijo Kurt, Finn no es el problema en esta ecuación me encantaría saber que le he hecho yo, para que de golpe se ponga así conmigo. Es evidente que tiene una lucha interna, entre alejarme o entre acercarme. Sé que quiere que algunas cosas cambien, pero yo necesito explicaciones, tengo que saber por qué debo cambiar y que.

Me tomé el café y salí hacia el teatro.

La obra había sido un éxito solo faltaban unas semanas para terminar, por lo cual llegaron las nominaciones a los premios Tony, como era de esperarse estamos nominados, a la categoría de mejor reestreno de un musical, nuestra actriz principal también está nominada, y lo más importante para mí fue la nominación como mejor dirección de un musical. Nunca había estado en una obra que haya sido nominada a los Tony, y por primera vez en el día me olvidé por completo de Rachel, de Finn y de todas las cosas que andaban dando vuelta por mi cabeza, al menos fue así por los quince minutos que tardé en desear con todas mis fuerzas que a Rach la hayan nominado como mejor actriz de reparto de un musical. Se lo merecía demasiado.

Todos los integrantes de la obra nos fuimos a celebrar a un prestigioso restaurant y luego partiríamos a una de las discotecas más famosas de New York.

Mientras comíamos me senté junto con Henry ya que no estaba muy contento, el esperaba su nominación, y al pobre nunca le llegó. Me contó quien era su pareja, y que le había hecho dar cuenta que en realidad era gay.

**-Y no lo sé Q, llevaba conociéndolo siete años, éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos, hasta que un día se me tiro a los labios, y yo en vez de correrme o rechazarlo lo correspondí con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, y sentí que pertenecía a su lado, que siempre había pertenecido a él, solo que no quería darme cuenta, no quería aceptar que podía sentir algo así por el**- me dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción y felicidad al hablar de su novio.

**-Qué lindo H, yo creo que aún nunca he sentido algo tan profundo por alguien-** le dije con tristeza, porque si bien he querido a mis antiguos novios, así como sentir que pertenezco a otra persona, no eso estoy segura que no, o esas cosas, creo nunca, ni Puck, ni Biff mi novio en la universidad, ni Finn.

No sé porque de golpe se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Rachel, y tuve el impulso de escribirle para saber si había tenido alguna buena noticia sobre los Tony.

_-Rach, espero no molestarte, ya recibieron las nominaciones?_ –Q

Con miedo apreté el enter, esperando que las "ok" de whatsapp me confirmaran que había llegado el mensaje a su celular, y más ansiedad me dio cuando vi cambiar su estado a "en línea"

_-Si Quinn llegaron, solo estamos como mejor reestreno de musical, ustedes?-_ R

No sabía que decirle, la conocía de memoria, y el no haber quedado nominada no debía estarla haciendo muy feliz, mi primer impulso es preguntarle donde está, para correr tras ella, y que juntas insultemos a todo el mundo por no apreciar el verdadero talento. Pero me freno y pienso bien la situación, no puedo creer que porque hoy hayan pasado cosas que no esperaba, lo nuestro este todo perfecto. Así que lo pienso un poco más antes de escribir.

_-Competimos con ustedes, la actriz principal, y dirección, salieron a festejar?-Q_

Estaba tan absorta en mi comunicación con Rachel, que me había olvidado por completo de Henry y que hasta hace unos segundos estábamos manteniendo una conversación seria.

**-Q, creo que te equivocas, con eso de que no sientes nada así por nadie, porque tus expresiones, y la forma en la que te olvidaste del mundo, desde que comenzaste a escribirte por celular, te prometo que dicen todo lo contrario, y realmente estás enamorada- **

Me quedé helada, Henry estaba insinuando que esa persona que me haría temblar mi mundo, es Rachel, mi Rachel, mi mejor amiga. Y cuando reaccioné para contestarle algo a Henry, el ya no estaba y mi celular volvía a sonar.

-_Si estamos comiendo, y de acá nos vamos a "The Nathional Art", la abrieron hace poco, Felicidades Quinn, te lo merecías-_ R

Parece que la Rachel buena está de nuevo, no me ha tratado mal, y me felicitó, y encima vamos a la misma Disco.

_-Nosotros vamos a la misma, no vemos ahí?- Q_

Esto me está pareciendo estúpido, porque carajo siento tantos nervios, por todos los cielos es Rachel, mi amiga Rachel, maldito Henry y sus ideas ridículas.

_-Aquí te espero- R_

Otra vez esa puntada en el estómago y esos nervios patéticos que siento últimamente cuando las cosas se tratan de ella. Creo seriamente que me estoy volviendo loca, y que lo mejor sería tratarme con un psiquiatra, me mediquen y toda esta estupidez momentánea se me pase.

Cuando miro hacia adelante veo que ya todos se están preparando para salir, "Tha National Arts" allá vamos.


	7. Chapter 7

Todo el camino a "The National Art" me la pase pensando en cómo me iba a acercar a Rachel, y el solo hecho de encontrarme pensando en eso, me sacaba de quicio, mi mente no logra entender como ahora de golpe mi mejor amiga me pone nerviosa.

Me acerco a Henry porque esta noche he sentido una gran empatía con él, cosa que me sorprende porque hasta hace unos días a penas y hablábamos.

**-¿H, falta mucho para llegar?**

**-No Q, es acá a tres cuadras, te ves nerviosa, ¿pasa algo?-** Carajo ¿tanto se me nota, que me volví completamente loca, que estoy para que me internen, y si es posible no me dejen salir?.

Pensé en mentirle y decirle que no me pasaba nada, pero había algo en sus ojos color cielo que me hacían hablar con él.

**-Si un poco, hay cosas en mi mente rebuscada que últimamente me están jugando una mala pasada**- le dije riéndome, porque de verdad que si pensaba en lo patético que era todo, no daba más que gracia.

**-Puedes confiar en mi Quinn- **

**-Lo sé, solo que ni yo entiendo que sucede-** le dije desviando la mirada de sus ojos.

Henry me abraza por los hombros, y me deja unas casi imperceptibles caricias, que logran tranquilizarme aunque sea un poco.

**-Vamos Q, suéltalo**- me insistió

**-Bueno, emm, en resumidas cuentas, estoy peleada o algo así con mi mejor amiga, que de hecho se encuentra en el lugar a donde estamos yendo, pero ahora las cosas parecen estar mejorando, o algo y me pone completamente loca no saber cómo hablarle o acercarme, siendo que hasta hace dos semanas éramos inseparables-** Henry me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-¿Por qué han peleado?-**

**-Porque apareció un ex de ambas en mi vida, y yo volví a darme una posibilidad con él, pero eso es lo que la hizo explotar, pero ayer me dijo que no lo amaba y que el problema no era él, por ende el problema soy yo, pero yo no le he hecho nada, entonces no entiendo nada, y no sé como carajo actuar-** suspiré con fuerza como intentando sacar toda la frustración de mi cuerpo.

**-Yo creo que no es que haya un problema, y si la cuestión no es él, puede ser que haya algo que te estás perdiendo, en cuanto a sus sentimientos-** No entendí nada de lo que ha dicho Henry

**-No te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?**

**-A ver Q, si ella no se enojó porque sea él, deberías preguntarle si se hubiera enojado si él hubiera sido cualquier otro él, y no justamente el ex de ustedes, que de por si eso es muy bizarro**- me dijo riendo, contagiándome por tan solo un segundo, hasta que sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente.

**-Espera, ¿me estas queriendo decir, que ella se hubiera enojado de igual manera si el chico con el que estoy no fuera concretamente él?- **

**-No lo sé Q, esto me hace acordar a los enojos que tenía mi novio antes de besarme, cuando solo éramos los mejores amigos, oh mira ya llegamos-**

Henry sigue caminando, y yo quedo completamente estática parada en la puerta de la disco, con la mente nublada, y las palabras retumbando con mucha fuerza en mi interior, ¿estará Rachel celosa?.

La música retumba en mis oídos y la gente se agolpa por todos lados, no puedo concentrarme en mis pensamientos, y no solo que no puedo, sino que tampoco quiero, porque si Rach está celosa quiere decir, no, no sé qué quiere decir.

Camino siguiendo a mi grupo, hasta que una fuerza superior me hace mirar hacia mi derecha.

Y ahí en el medio de un montón de chicos y chicas, está Rachel sonriendo sin pudor alguno, y desde lejos ya puedo notar que el alcohol ha hecho efecto en ella, porque su risa es estridente y lo se sin escucharla, porque conozco a la perfección como exagera al abrir su boca cuando está borracha, y también veo que su mirada no está feliz, sino ahogada.

No me lo pienso, y me despego de mi grupo, para ir hacia el cuerpo que me atrae como un poderoso imán, ya no pienso en que es lo que estoy haciendo, ni en que Rachel está enojada, celosa, me detesta, o lo que sea. Solo pienso en que quiero estar cerca de ella, y lograr que vuelva a reír con los ojos, esa es mi meta, y no quiero que nada ni nadie se interponga en mi camino.

Sorteo un par de cuerpo, escucho a un que otro tipo queriendo que baile con él, o que directamente quieren llevarme a la cama, pero ni paro a insultarlo o exigirle un poco más de respeto hacia las mujeres, no puedo detener mis pasos.

Cuando me encuentro a pocos metros de su cuerpo, su mirada choca con la mía, y quedo paralizada, creo que nunca había visto los ojos de Rach así, son poderosos, sus ojos chocolates irradian fuego, pero no de ira o enojo como antes, es otra clase de fuego, que me hace dar un inminente calor en el cuerpo.

Me sonríe, y se aparta de su grupo caminando directamente hacia donde me encuentro estática.

**-Quinn-** me grita para superar los sonidos de la música, y compruebo que está totalmente ebria cuando se tira a mis brazos y me abraza como si nunca hubiera pasado nada estos días, se prende como garrapata a mí a mi espalda a través de mis hombros mientras esconde su cabeza en mi cuello, y siento nuevamente como aspira mi aroma guardándoselo interiormente. Yo la sostengo de la cintura y hago lo mismo que ella, meto mi cabeza en su cuello y también quiero sentir su olor, es que la extraño, extraño tenerla así, pegada a mí.

**-Rach-** le susurro al oído, y puedo sentir como su cuerpo se estremece completamente, regalándome a mi sensaciones que no había sentido jamás en mi vida.

Y miles de confusiones comienzan a azotar mi mente, ¿qué me estaba pasando, que es todo esto que estoy sintiendo por ella, porque de golpe no quiero soltarla?, solo me dedicaría a abrazarla por el resto de mi vida.

Alejo los pensamientos de mi mente, no es momento de pensar en eso.

**-Rach, ¿estás bien?-**

**-Ahora si- **Me contestó alejándose un poco para poder mirarme, y pude ver que ese brillo que tanto anhelaba en su mirada está de nuevo, y espero que nunca más se vaya de ahí.

**-Has tomado mucho me parece ¿no?-** le sonrío porque temo que en cualquier momento esto se termine y la Rachel mala vuelva.

**-Un poco, es que me puse demasiado nerviosa cuando supe que tu vendrías, y si encima le sumo que no quedé nominada para los Tony, y que hace como dos semanas que no duermo a tu lado, me encuentro en el mejor de los momentos para poder emborracharme e intentar alejar a todos los fantasmas que me están acechando a cada minuto-**

No respiró ni un segundo, y sé que ha dicho todo eso porque está ebria, y mañana no recordará ni la mitad, pero yo no he ingerido ni una sola gota de alcohol y recordaré todo.

**-Yo también extraño que aparezcas en la madrugada en mi habitación, y lo de los premios son unos idiotas por no saber apreciar el verdadero talento-**

**-¿Podremos dormir juntas hoy?**

Nuevamente esa sensación de convulsión se instala en mi cuerpo, y a penas y logro reaccionar

**-Claro que si Rach, siempre que quieras podrás dormir conmigo-** le dije acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que vi que ella cerró sus ojos, como dejándose llevar por mi contacto.

**-Eso no es cierto, hay noches que no serás solo mía-** me dijo haciendo el puchero mas adorable que he visto en toda mi vida.

**-¿Cuándo te he dejado sola Rach?- l**e pregunto porque de verdad que nunca la he abandonado, siempre la he puesto en primer lugar, mucho antes que cualquier otra persona.

**-Nunca, pero ahora dormirás con Finn, y no siempre en la casa, ¿y yo.. y yo… con quien dormiré?-** Entonces este era todo el problema, era su miedo a que yo la abandone, a que no me interese por ella, a que la deje sola, todo esto era porque tiene miedo que si comienzo algo serio con alguien yo no esté más para ella.

**-Rachel, mírame-** le dije con mucha seriedad, ella respondió enseguida clavando sus ojos en los míos. **-Nunca, pero nunca, y no importa si estoy saliendo o no con alguien, te voy a alejar, o dejar sola, siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre podrás dormir a mi lado si así lo deseas, y si vez que hay alguien más solo me lo dices, y yo iré contigo, pero no más guerras, no más indirectas, no más de lo que ha pasado estos días, tu eres y serás siempre la primera ¿sí?-** cuando terminé de hablar mi cabeza repitió cada palabra de lo que había dicho y eso sonó como una declaración de amor, en toda regla, pero esto es amor de amigas, de mejores amigas, sí eso es.

Ella se abrazó nuevamente a mi cuerpo y yo me deje llevar ante el contacto y el cariño.

A los pocos minutos tuvimos que separarnos porque los compañeros de trabajo de Rach la llamaban para brindar y yo debía hacer lo mismo con los míos. Quedamos que cuando una de las dos quiera irse, solo mandaría un mensaje, nos encontraríamos y partiríamos juntas.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría a Rachel irse sola en ese estado, el alcohol de verdad que se había apoderado de su menudo cuerpo.

Al llegar con mi gente, fue Henry quien nuevamente se acercó a mi, creo que mi cara de confusión lo decía todo.

**-¿Rachel Berry es tu mejor amiga Q?-** le sonreí

**-Así es ¿por?- **

**-Por nada, yo la conozco, hemos compartido unos casting o un par de fiestas, realmente es muy talentosa-** lo miré y le toque su hombro derecho mientras le sonreí.

**-Es la mejor de todas-**

El sonrío de costado, como ocultándome algo, bueno en realidad ya no se, si de verdad la gente me oculta cosas, o si yo estoy demasiado paranoica y creo que todo el mundo sabe algo que yo no.

**-Parecía que habían logrado arreglar las cosas, se las ve muy lindas juntas- **

¿Juntas? ¿Cómo juntas? ¿Henry se cree que yo y Rach estamos juntas, pero juntas de juntas? ¿O sea que somos algo más que amigas?

**-Gracias supongo, igual no sé bien que quieres decir con juntas-**

**-Juntas Q, amigas, ¿que pensaste?-** Henry me guiñó un ojo y se alejo de mí para volver al grupo, que estaba a punto de realizar el brindis.

Yo me quede nuevamente estática, parece que este es mi nuevo hobby, congelarme cada diez minutos en medio de la gente, como si volviera a tener siete años y estuviera jugando al congelado.

El director de la obra me "descongeló" cuando se acerco a mí con una copa de champagne para realizar el dichoso brindis.

Un par de compañeros dijeron unas palabras, Henry hablo, Samantha habló, y le tocó al director, que realmente fue al único que le presté atención.

**-Voy a ser corto y conciso, los felicito a todos por este maravillo año, por este maravilloso musical, y por el increíble talento que se gastan todos, y en especial a mi pequeña y grandiosa sucesora si es que así lo quiere, Lucy Quinn Fabray-** todos focalizaron su vista en mí, y yo solo levanté la copa agradecida por sus palabras, que un director de su magnitud me considere su sucesora es mucho más de lo que podría pedir.

Todos nos abrazamos, nos felicitamos, algunos más sentidos y afectivos que otros, pero fue un buen festejo en fin.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a hablar con Samantha, mi celular me interrumpió.

_-Quinn, no me siento muy bien, podemos irnos?- R_

Sin dudarlo salí disparada en su búsqueda. No tardé mucho en verla cerca de la puerta arrecostada a una columna.

Me acerqué a toda velocidad y con suma delicadeza la enderecé, ella focalizó su vista en mí y me ayudo a cargarla. Tranquilamente y sin levantar muchas sospechas del estado que se traía Rachel, salimos del local, nos montamos a un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia casa.

**-Quinn, recuerda que dijiste que dormirías conmigo-**

**N/A:**

**Como no podré actualizar hasta el martes que viene, y siendo que los he mal acostumbrado a actualizar todos los días, hoy les dejo otro cap... Espero que les guste, y tengan paciencia para esperarme... Muchas gracias a todos por los rw, los fav y las alertas... Que pasen un lindo finde :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Subimos al taxi, y no alcanzó a ponerse en marcha que Rachel ya estaba dormida sobre mi hombro, creo que es tanto el alcohol que ha tomado, que su aliento es capaz de embriagarme a mí, y al pobre taxista.

Treinta minutos tardó el pobre hombre en llegar hasta nuestro hogar.

**-Rach-** le susurro moviéndola un poco para intentar hacerla reaccionar**. –Vamos Rach, llegamos, la cama es más cómoda-** le digo riendo y logró que reaccione.

La tomé fuerte de la cintura, pasando su brazo por mis hombros, recargando su peso en mi cuerpo, para lograr arrastrarla hasta el departamento.

**-Rach, cariño, vamos un poquito más-** le dije suavemente sin levantar la voz para no despertar a los dos chusmos que tengo como amigos.

**-¿Soy tu cariño?**- miré a Rachel de reojo y la encontré con la mirada fija en mi perfil.

**-Si, eres mi cariño-** le dije riéndome, cada ocurrencia tienen los borrachos**. –Ven vamos a acostarnos-** ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Acosté a Rachel en la cama lentamente para que no se maree.

**-Rach te sacaré la ropa para que duermas más cómoda-** le avisé tranquilamente.

**-No más "Rach", dime cariño siempre, me gusta cómo suena en tu boca-** levanté una de mis cejas intentando indagar lo que acaba de decir Rachel, pero enseguida me di cuenta que su estado era cada vez peor, por lo que mañana me preocuparé por estas cosas.

**-Ok- **

Le saqué el jean, y la remera que traía puesta, y me voltee a buscar algo de ropa cómoda para que duerma. Pero cuando volví a mirarla ya dormía tranquilamente, por lo que preferí dejarla en ropa interior, eran incontadas las veces que la había visto así.

Me acosté a su lado, y parece que notó mi presencia rápidamente ya que se acomodo con su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi cintura.

Yo no pude resistir las ganas de acariciarle la espalda, y me dejé llevar, total mil veces lo había hecho, mil veces habíamos dormida así, no entiendo porque ahora es como si fuera la primera y la situación se siente completamente nueva.

Entre miles de confusiones que estaban azotando mi estado, y una verdad inminente que estaba gritando mi subconsciente, me quedé profundamente dormida.

La mañana nos encontró abrazadas aferradas una al cuerpo de la otra, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alegría al notar que lo que había pasado anoche no era un sueño, las cosas con Rachel habían mejorado realmente. Pero tampoco podía olvidar todas las cosas que me estaban pasando a mi por tenerla cerca, y lo mucho que me dolía tenerla lejos.

A la vez las palabras de todos mis amigos llegaban cada vez con más fuerza a mi mente, y el resultado era cada segundo más obvio.

Rachel interrumpió mis pensamientos removiéndose en la cama, acercándose hacia a mí.

Ahora si venia la parte difícil, seguramente no recordará nada de lo que ha sucedido.

**-Rach, cariño-** le dije suavemente, usando el cariño a propósito para ver si estaba algo consiente cuando me realizo ese extraño pedido.

**-Mmmm-** dice sin abrir los ojos.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**

**-¿Quinn?-** oh oh ni se acuerda que durmió conmigo **-¿Eres tú? Se me parte la cabeza al medio-**

**-Si cariño soy yo, y se te parte la cabeza porque anoche te bebiste todo lo que había a tu paso-**

Rachel seguía en la misma posición, su cabeza seguía encima mío, y sus brazos se seguían aferrando a mi cuerpo.

**-¿No recuerdas nada Rach?-**

**-Quedamos en que no me llamarías más Rach, ahora soy cariño- **

Y mi hobby preferido volvió al ataque, si me quede completamente estática, congelada, muda, paralizada, o todo lo que se le parseca. Rachel parecía acordarse de todo. Y algo comenzó a crecer en mi interior.

**-¿Recuerdas todo?**

**-Si, y por eso no quiero levantar la cabeza de donde la tengo, porque voy a morir de vergüenza cuando vea tus ojos- **

**-Cariño-** le dije con todo el tono burlón que podría salir de mis labios **–No hay nada de que avergonzarse, estabas celosa, yo también lo estuve cuando vos dormías con St James y te olvidabas de mi-** y con esas palabras logré que saliera de su escondite y me mirara.

**-Yo nunca me olvidé de ti Quinn-**

**-Si si lo hiciste, cuando estabas con el no dormías conmigo casi nunca, y casi siempre estabas pegada a su cuerpo-**

**-¡Mentira!-** me gritó completamente sacada de quicio

**-Rachel no es mentira, piénsalo, ¿Cuántas veces me dabas tiempo a mi cuando estabas con él?**

**-Siempre-** contesto escuetamente, cayendo en cuenta de que yo tenía razón. **–Lo siento Quinn, yo nunca quise dejarte de lado, sabes que eres lo más importante-**

**-Hey Rach es normal que sea así, el era tu novio, y casi fue tu esposo, lo más normal del mundo es que le hayas dado más tiempo a él que a cualquier otra persona-** le dije buscando que vea que tengo razón, y que yo no estoy enojada por eso.

**-Yo… yo lo sé, pero…. Es que no quiero que le des el tiempo que me das a mi a nadie más-** me dijo completamente roja, y en menos de dos segundo la tenía escondida con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

**-Ya te lo dije anoche, nadie ni nada nos quitara estos momentos, tu eres importante, más que importante para mí, y estos días peleadas han sido un infierno, y si me hubieras dicho desde antes que este era el problema, te hubiera demostrado que estabas equivocada-** le dije sincerándome completamente con ella.

Rachel me miró asintiendo, y pude ver en su mirada que había algo más que no estaba diciendo, era algo que sentía pero que claramente no se animaba a decirme. Pensé en presionarla y obligarla a contarme que le pasaba.

Pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, hay muchas cosas en mi interior que yo tampoco entiendo. Desde que nos separamos, que me he dado cuenta que ella es mucho más importante de lo que yo creía, que no puedo vivir sin ella, que la necesito, que necesito abrazarla, tocarla, tenerla.

Y aunque estos pensamientos son los más difíciles de aceptar, sé que la amistad que siento por Rachel está cruzando una barrera. Pero no es algo que pueda exteriorizar, porque no tengo una seguridad del 100% y me da miedo abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo.

Muchas cosas me dan que pensar que a ella le está pasando algo parecido, y si fuese así sería genial en algún punto, pero por otro lado está el riesgo de perderla para siempre, ¿porque si la relación no funciona?, ¿o realmente no somos compatibles?, ¿que haremos con nuestra amistad?, las parejas casi nunca terminan bien.

Y por otro lado, tal vez yo este confundiendo todo, y Rachel solo tenga sentimientos de amistad.

Pero como sea, necesito primero tener las cosas bien en claro, saber lo que quiero, decidir cómo actuar, para animarme con seguridad a sobrepasar algún límite, porque con Santana fue todo fácil yo estaba cansada de los hombres, y la latina tengo que admitir que es sexy, y experimentar por atracción física es completamente simple, lo que me está pasando ahora va mucho más allá de lo físico, o lo linda que pueda ser Rach, y cuando los sentimientos están de por medio podemos salir las dos lastimadas, y yo no quiero lastimar a Rach, y tampoco quiero sufrir, y mucho menos quiero perderla.

El terror que siento ahora junto con la ansiedad es demasiado fuerte, y me prohíbo hacer las cosas mal en esto, no puedo arriesgarme hasta no saber con claridad, que quiero y que quiere.

¿Y Finn? Oh diablos me había olvidado que existía, no sé qué haré con él, agradezco que se haya ido, eso me da estos días para saber cómo actuar.

Me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que Rachel se había vuelto a dormir aferrada a mi cuerpo.

Miré la hora, y me di cuenta de que ya no podíamos seguir durmiendo.

**-Dormilona, ahora si hay que levantarse- **le dije moviéndola

**-No quiero-**

**-Vamos Rach, ya son las dos de la tarde, tendríamos que comer algo, ducharnos, a pesar de todo hoy también hay que trabajar- **

**-No quiero- **

Me dio mucha gracia la postura de niña chiquita que estaba teniendo. Y comencé a repartirle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, me posicioné encima de ella dejándola de espaldas a la cama y conmigo encima, no fue hasta ese momento en que presté atención en que la tenía en ropa interior, con la respiración agitada y mirándome con profundidad, como mirando directamente mis pensamientos y mi alma, y me puse completamente nerviosa, y mi respiración también comenzó a agitarse, y por primera vez en mi vida, o al menos completamente consiente quería besarla, quería besar esos labios rojos que estaba mirando sin poder correr la vista de ellos, quería todo con ella en este momento.

Y claramente a ella parecía pasarla algo similar porque no quitaba sus ojos de mis labios, y a punto estuve de mandar al carajo todo lo que había estado pensando minutos antes. Pero fui fuerte y aunque no era lo mejor, era algo que podía calmar mi maltrecho estado de necesidad de sus labios, así que me acerque a su rostro, y creo que ella esperaba que la bese perdiendo la razón, pero no pude, y lentamente deje un beso largo y profundo en su mejilla, para luego separarme de su cuerpo y sonreírle.

**-Vamos cariño que ya es tarde-** y le guiñe un ojo, completamente consiente del juego que acaba de empezar.

Ella largó una carcajada tan despreocupada que creo que entendió todo lo que acababa de pasar a la perfección. Enseguida la vi salir de mi habitación sonriendo y agitando la cabeza en forma de negación. Podría jurar que hasta la resaca se le fue.

Luego de terminar todo el proceso de aseo particular salí rumbo a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, pero una morena completamente sonriente estaba haciendo esa tarea.

Y las mismas ganas de hace unos días atrás de abrazarla por la espalda se habían adueñado de mi, pero esta vez no las reprimí.

Me acerque a ella, y lentamente coloque mis manos en su abdomen, posicionando mi cabeza en su cuello.

**-Mmmm esto huele muy rico-** y no lo dije por la comida, lo dije porque ella olía de mil maravillas.

Ella se giró a penas y cuando encontró mi rostro se ruborizó completamente, y solo me sonrió y asintió.

**-Realmente rico**- me dijo y creo que ella hablaba de mí. Sonreí y le deje un beso en su mejilla antes de separarme.

Me senté en la mesa a esperar que todo estuviera listo, y hacia muchos días que no me sentía tan completa y feliz como hoy, y por la sonrisa que estaba haciendo mi diva preferida a ella le pasaba algo similar.

**-Anoche hable mucho con Henry y no podía creer que tú fueras mi mejor amiga-** le dije para romper el hielo e intentar tener una conversación decente.

**-Es muy buen chico, no lo conozco mucho, pero hemos compartido alguna fiesta o algún casting, no recuerdo bien, lo que si estoy segura es que tiene talento.**

**-El me dijo exactamente lo mismo sobre ti-** le dije riendo.

**-¿Y que tal lleva su salida del closet?-** me preguntó bastante interesada

**-Realmente muy bien, está más feliz que nunca, se lo ve radiante- **

**-Me imagino, ha de ser lindo sacarse un peso así de encima, ha de ser como sentirse libre-** pude ver en su cara un rastro de envidia hacia Henry, y cada vez me convencía más, que lo que yo estaba sintiendo por ella era completamente correspondido.

**-Si lo ha de ser- **

Miraba cada acción que Rachel realizaba esperando con ansias que termine de cocinar, porque ya tenía demasiada hambre, lo que nunca esperé fue la conversación que se dio mientras cada una tenía su plato adelante.

**-Quinn, ¿alguna vez has sentido algo por una mujer?- **

Esa pregunta justo esa pregunta no la tenía que hacer, porque casi escupí la comida, y porque no podía mentirle, ni quería, y serle completamente sincera era una locura, porque recién acaba de descubrir mis sentimientos o lo que sea que me esté ocurriendo hacia ella, y porque tenía que lograr procesarlo yo antes de exteriorizarlo. Y porque tenía demasiado miedo de arruinar todo lo que parecía habíamos logrado avanzar.

**N/A: Espero hayan tenido lindo finde, ahora si volveré con las actualizaciones de forma seguida... Saludos**


	9. Chapter 9

Sentía la mirada de Rachel penetrarme y desarmarme, ella tenía la imperiosa necesidad de obtener esa respuesta. Y yo sentía la misma cantidad de necesidad de evadirla, de no responderla, de hacerme la estúpida, o salir corriendo.

Pero por primera vez en mi vida, el destino, se puso de mi lado, y el sonido de mi celular irrumpió la concentración que estábamos teniendo la una sobre la otra.

Me levanté de la mesa disculpándome con la mirada, y ella solo asintió, con un poco de malestar, pero entendiendo que no era mí culpa que el celular se haya convertido en mi mejor aliado.

**-San ¿cómo estás?**- mientras hablaba con Santana a la cual quería en este momento más que nunca en toda mi existencia, miraba a Rachel que estaba enfrente mío intentando entender la conversación**. –Si San obvio que puedo, nada me haría más feliz**- las muecas de Rachel eran indescriptibles **–Yo sí, me tomo el día, no se invento alguna enfermedad, quédate tranquila**- Rachel frunció el seño, odiaba que falte al trabajo o sea irresponsable **–No San, no es lo mismo, una cosa soy yo que estoy atrás del telón y otra es Rach que la ve todo el mundo-** Rachel me hacía señas ya no aguantando más no enterarse de lo que pasaba. –**No molestes Santana**- fue lo último que le dije y le corte dejándola hablando sola, venía todo perfecto hasta que comenzó a reírse de mí y de Rachel, porque la muy entrometida se metió en mi habitación esta mañana y no encontró otra cosa que a mí y a Rachel acostadas y abrazadas.

**-Rach termina de comer rápido que debemos ir ya al aeropuerto-** le digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas, y ella de forma inmediata me imita sabiendo o al menos sospechando lo que pasaba

**-¿Britt?-** demás está decir que Rachel la extrañaba casi tanto como yo, Brittany vivió a dos cuadras de nuestro departamento hasta hace ocho meses atrás que le otorgaron la beca en Rusia, y por cuestiones de la vida ella y Rachel congeniaron a tal punto que se entendían con solo una mirada.

**-¡Si!-** no terminé de contestarle que me había arrebatado el plato de la mesa sin siquiera dejarme terminar de comer y había salido disparada a buscar su bolso supongo.

Lo mejor de todo a parte de la llegada de Brittany, es que se había olvidado completamente de la dichosa pregunta que realizó antes.

No tardamos mucho en tomar un taxi y dirigirnos hacia el aeropuerto, estos son los momentos en lo cuales maldigo no haberme comprado un auto aún, el taxista eligió las peores calles para cobrarnos más al tardar más tiempo. Lo que hubiera sido un viaje de treinta minutos ya se habían convertido en cincuenta y contando.

Rachel como era de esperarse se había puesto más que inquieta e insoportable, y como si todo fuera poco el taxista era fanático de Broadway pero odiaba a Barbra Streisand.

**-Usted está completamente loco, Barbra es la definición del talento- **

**-Discúlpeme señorita pero yo no creo que usted la haya llegado a ver en vivo alguna vez, por lo cual yo puedo hablar conociendo la causa-**

**-Usted no sabe nada-** por un momento creí que Rachel le iba a agarrar los pocos pelos que le quedaban al pobre hombre en la cabeza y se los iba a arrancar dejándolo al tipo como Homero Simpson.

**-¡Llegamos!-** grité desaforada al ver que por fin estábamos en el aeropuerto, agarre a Rachel de la muñeca y la arrastre hacia afuera del taxi, dándole al hombre la plata justa del viaje.

**-Ese tipo no sabe nada, debería volverse a la India-**

**-Rachel, ese tipo claramente no era de la India-**

**-No me importa, no se merece ser de New York-**

Era tanto el enojo que llevaba encima y tanta la gracia que me daba que ninguna de las dos nos habíamos percatado de que yo seguía aferrada a la muñeca de Rachel arrastrándola. Parecía que Rach había leído mis pensamientos, porque no pasaron más de dos segundos cuando se zafo de mi agarre, pero para mi sorpresa en vez de alejarse, con mucha seguridad entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Y yo solo la miré y le regale un sonrisa y aferre con mas fuerzas el agarre.

No caminamos mucho más cuando Brittany apareció corriendo como loca y se tiró en nuestros brazos.

**-Las extrañe, las extrañe, las extrañe-** nos decía mientras nos repartía un beso atrás del otro por todos lados.

**-Nosotras también te extraños-** le dijo Rach mientras pudo.

Yo en cambio no le dije nada, pero la apreté tan fuerte a mi cuerpo que se que entendió perfectamente mi sentimiento.

Las tres nos estábamos yendo a buscar otro taxi para que nos lleve de regreso, pero cuando Brittany vio que Rachel y yo estábamos tomadas de la mano hizo el comentario más raro que había escuchado en mi vida, y eso que la he escuchado decir que habla con los extraterrestres, que su gato es adicto, que los unicornios existen y miles de cosas más.

**-Quinne al fin te diste cuenta de que Rach era eso que te faltaba, ahora tendré a mami Quinne y a mami Rach, por fin dejé de ser bastarda-** Ni bien terminó de hablar salió corriendo subiéndose al taxi sin siquiera esperarnos.

Mi hobby se lo contagie a Rachel por un rato, ya que las dos quedamos paradas, estáticas, mirando hacia el piso.

**-¿Se creyó que estábamos juntas no?-** le pregunté tímidamente

**-Si eso creo, pero ahora me da tristeza desilusionarla- **

**-No le diremos nada, que crea lo que quiera, después de todo tampoco es tan difícil hacerme pasar por tu novia**- se lo dije totalmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, porque que mejor prueba para darme cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando que hacerme pasar por su pareja.

**-¿Se lo tenemos que hacer creer a todos?-** me preguntó y la vi más tímida que nunca

**-He no lo sé, no lo había pensado a eso-**

**-Será lo mejor**- me lo dijo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, creo que hacerse pasar por mi novia la está haciendo más feliz que la taza con el autógrafo de Barbra que tanto me costó conseguir. Y no, no estoy siendo agrandada ni me creo nada, pero su cara denota felicidad, y si tuviera un espejo delante creo que la mía diría exactamente lo mismo. Esto me estaba llenando de una sensación que era mezcla de peligro, con atracción, con excitación.

Lo más difícil de todo sería que Santana se creyera que de un momento para otro nosotras estábamos juntas, o que Kurt comprara tal cosa.

Y ahora siento que la idea ya dejó de ser por no hacer sentir mal a Britt, sino que es por hacernos sentir mejor a nosotras, y aunque si me lo preguntan lo negaré, estoy completamente ansiosa por empezar la actuación.

Subimos al taxi, y realmente no puedo prestar atención a lo que hablan Rach y Britt, porque mis pensamientos está ocupando todo, estoy feliz porque la Rachel mala ha desaparecido al fin, estoy confundida porque todos estos sentimientos que han aparecido no se manejarlos, y no estoy acostumbrada a no saber que hacer o como actuar.

Nunca pero nunca he dejado que un sentimiento me domine y me haga actuar por impulsos, sin embargo desde que Rach y yo nos peleamos, no he hecho otra cosa que actuar como me sale, sin pensar demasiado, y eso un poco me molesta. Pero nada me molesta más que no tener a mi diva conmigo.

**-Quinne ¿a qué hora va Santi a la casa?-** Britt irrumpe bajándome de la nueva nube que he construido.

**-Emm me dijo que como a las ocho de la noche-** no me gustó para nada ver la cara de tristeza de Britt por tener que esperar tanto a su novia, pero no podía decirle que San me había llamado para pedirme por favor que la entretenga porque le estaba preparando toda una sorpresa. Rachel que tampoco sabía nada, me miró con el seño completamente fruncido. Y vi la mejor de las oportunidades para dejar que mis impulsos, esos a los cuales nunca les hago caso, se apoderen de mi, total Rachel era mi supuesta novia, y todos esos impulsos estaban más que bien justificados.

**-Oh cariño afloja el seño, que no quiero que te arrugues tan pronto-** le dije mientras con mi pulgar acariciaba su frente tranquilamente. Rachel se ruborizó completamente, pero si algo sabia de ella, es que tiene un carácter que te arrasa, te da vuelta y nunca pero nunca sabes con lo que puede llegar a salir.

**-Tranquila cielo, que tu sabes muy bien cómo puedes hacer que desaparezca**- yo como una boba me ahogue con saliva, y mis ojos casi se me salieron del lugar, porque sabía perfectamente que Rachel acababa de hacerme una insinuación sexual con sus cejas, y como dije ella es una diva, siempre sabe qué hacer.

**-Ohh que lindaas, ya era hora que abrieran los ojos y estuvieran juntas-** Brittany parecía saber hace tiempo que entre Rach y yo existía algo más que una simple amistad, y yo me acabo de desayunar que probablemente quiera a Rachel mucho más que como a una amiga.

Dejamos a Rachel en el teatro porque ya era la hora que debía ir a trabajar, el momento de despedirnos fue un poco raro.

**-Chau Rachie, nos vemos en un rato-** Brittany la abrazo con toda su efusividad, y a continuación debía saludarla yo.

**-Cariño, te vengo a buscar cuando termine la obra ¿si?-** la miré asegurándole con mis ojos que hablaba muy en serio y que vendría en su búsqueda. Ella me asintió y se acerco a abrazarme, yo la correspondí con una gran sonrisa, y le deje un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Y ella volvió a regalarme un increíble guiño de ojos, de esos que solo eran para mí.

No hacía ni dos horas que había empezado esta obra de teatro donde Rachel y yo somos las protagonistas, y ya no sabía que era realidad y que era ficción, mis gestos eran todos completamente sinceros, y si sabía a la perfección que me estaba aprovechando de la escusa, pero era lo mejor para aclararme, y hasta el momento solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que me encantaba estar así con ella.

**-Quinne, ¿la amas?-** oh no, otra de esas preguntas que uno debería poder responder con completa seguridad y rapidez es tan simple como si o no.

**-Sinceramente todavía no estoy segura, pero lo que siento por ella es más fuerte de lo que he sentido por cualquier otra persona-** y no mentí en absolutamente nada.

**-Ya lo sabrás con seguridad- **

Britt arrecostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y me hizo sentir toda la paz y la energía que necesitaba.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y pude ver que tenía dos whatsapp, uno me encantó y el otro me revolvió el estómago y casi que podía sentir ganas de vomitar.

_-De verdad vendrás por mi a la salida del teatro?-R_

_-Te extraño tanto Quinn, estos días se me hacen eternos-F_

Creo que ni debería aclarar cuál fue el que me encantó y cual el que me descompuso, y no, no me descompuso porque Finn me diera asco, me hizo sentir mal porque no me acordaba de él, porque por más que me dé cuenta que quiero a Rach solo como amiga, se que deberé dejarlo o al menos explicarle con todas las letras que no lo amo, que no estoy enamorada, y que por más dulce, inteligente y bueno que se haya vuelto, dudo mucho que alguna vez me vaya a enamorar de él. Y sé que no puedo decirle todo eso por teléfono, porque eso sería demasiado horrible, por lo que opté por no mentirle pero tampoco hacerlo sentir mal.

Primero contesté el que más relevancia tenía.

_-Cariño por supuesto que iré por ti, brilla como siempre en el escenario hoy-Q_

_-Disfruta del aire Londinense no hay mejor lugar para pensar que ese, diviértete por mi-Q _

En menos de diez minutos había recibido respuestas de ambas partes

_-Gracias cielo, te espero- R_

_-El aire de Londres sería mucho mejor contigo a mi lado- F_

El taxi al fin había llegado a nuestra casa, y Brittany bajo desesperada dejándome a mi a cargo de todo el equipaje. El mensaje de Finn decidí no responderlo, no podría decirle nada, y lo mejor sería que de a poco el se dé cuenta que lo nuestro ya no está como antes.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar a que fueran las once mientras escuchaba a Britt contarme todo lo que ha hecho en Rusia para volver a verla.


	10. Chapter 10

Hace una hora que San se fue con Britt, ni me contó cual era su gran sorpresa, pero imagino que no voy a tardar tanto en enterarme, después de todo Santana no puede hacer nada sin contármelo.

Tenía que hacer tiempo para ir a buscar a Rachel al teatro y pensar que íbamos hacer luego, lo de avisarle que la iba a buscar fue completamente instintivo, pero ahora que lo pienso racionalmente no se qué haremos. ¿la llevo a cenar? ¿a caminar? ¿a una disco?.

Realmente es agotador estar en mi mente, no paro ni un segundo de pensar cosas que si se tratan de Rachel termino haciendo todo lo contrario, no importa lo mucho que me repita que lo de fingir ser su pareja es una locura, cuando esté delante de ella no podré evitarlo y lo haré encantada de la vida.

Sentada en mi cama viendo mi ropa me encontraba cuando Kurt entra en el departamento.

**-¡Quinn!**- su grito no era muy amigable, y no pude evitar pensar si había hecho algo malo, no es que sea perseguida, pero si soy especialista en hacer las cosas mal, sin siquiera percatarme de ello.

Salí apresurada para ver qué era lo que sucedía, o lo que lo tenía tan alarmado.

**-¿Kurt?-** le pregunto cuando le veo de espaldas moviendo su pie derecho contra el piso sin parar, claramente algo lo tiene muy alterado.

Cuando se dio vuelta me examinó de arriba abajo, me rebajo todo lo que pudo, y de verdad que si un amigo enojado te puede hacer pasar mal, Kurt enojado era lo peor que te podía pasar.

**-¡¿Qué carajo es eso de que Rachel y Tu están juntas?!- **

Me grito completamente desencajado, y yo me quede muda, ¿cómo carajo Kurt sabia eso?, ¿de donde lo había sacado?, ¿quién se lo había dicho?.

**-Emm bueno, es… es.. que.. –**

**-Deja de tartamudear y cuéntame la verdad de lo que aquí está pasando, hasta hace unos días se tiraban con cosas, tu, si tu salías con mi hermanastro-** me señalo con un dedo acusador, y ahí caí que era verdad, yo salgo, salía, lo que fuere con Finn, y me había olvidado por completo que Kurt sería parte de la mentira.

**-Kurt las cosas no son como tú crees-** le iba a contar la verdad, no sabía que otra cosa hacer, pero nuevamente me interrumpió.

**-Nada de no son como yo creo, Rachel me llamó para contarme las últimas novedades, decirme lo feliz que estaba a tu lado, y lo bien que le hacía empezar algo contigo-**

Escuche bien, Rachel lo llamó, es ella la que está atrás de todo esto, porque me grita a mi entonces, le habrá gritado a Rachel también.

**-¿Y si ya sabes toda la verdad, porque te enojas?-** tenía que conseguir más información de todo esto ya mismo.

**-Me enojo contigo, porque estás jugando con Rachel y con Finn, creía que de verdad ya habías superado toda esa etapa de triángulos amorosos, y te preocupa el bienestar de Rachel- **

**-Espera un momento Kurt, yo no estoy jugando con nadie-** y nuevamente me interrumpió.

**-Si lo haces, porque ni bien corté con Rachel, llame a Finn para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas contigo, porque habías tenido unos días medios raros, ¿y a que no sabes que me contesto?-** me pregunto con el seño completamente fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, yo sabia perfectamente que le había contestado Finn, solo lo miré seria, para que continuara hablando, de verdad que iba a matar a Rachel.

**-Que estaban súper bien, que debía ser por la distancia de estos días, que mañana te iba a mandar un regalo para que te sientas mejor, y bla bla bla-** maldito Kurt, porque diablos se tiene que meter en todo, lo último que necesito es a Finn mandando regalos, porque diablos nadie entiende que solo quiero estar segura de lo que me pasa con Rachel para no arruinar nuestra amistad, para hacer las cosas bien.

**-Kurt, no sé qué te habrá dicho Rach, pero ella sabe perfectamente que yo no iba a dejar a Finn mientras él estuviera en Londres, porque me parece por demás cruel e innecesario hacer las cosas así cuando en unos días se pueden hacer bien-** y era completamente cierto, aunque Rachel no sabía que yo había decidido dejar a Finn, ni que quería ver que me pasaba con ella, o averiguar si a ella le pasaba lo mismo, sin dar pasos en falso e incomodar la amistad que tenemos.

Porque sé que todo el mundo me dirá háblalo Quinn, la gente hablando se entiende, pero nadie entiende que si yo voy y le digo a mi mejor amiga que siento cosas por ella, y ella no, las cosas se volverá incomodas, no vendrá mas a dormir a mi habitación por cuidarme, no me regalará mas abrazos para no ilusionarme, y yo no puedo vivir sin eso. No puedo vivir con una Rachel que piense cada cosa que haga conmigo. Por eso es que no quiero hablarlo, por eso es que quiero asegurarme de los sentimientos de ambas, porque no puedo poner las manos en el fuego aún de que ella realmente sienta algo por mí. Pero obviamente todas estas cosas no puedo gritárselas a Kurt en este momento.

**-Te entiendo Quinn, solo no los lastimes-** se tranquilizó bastante y pareció entenderme.

Solo me acerqué a él y lo abrase, porque de verdad que lo quería, amaba eso ataques de histeria, porque era como Santana una persona de fiar, que es sincera, y te dice lo que piensa.

**-No lastimaré a nadie Kurt, de verdad-**

**-Eso espero Fabray, y no te lastimes tu misma-**

Kurt se fue a su habitación, por lo que entendí mientras gritaba en su cuarto estaba buscando algo que ponerse porque iba a salir con Mark.

Yo ya debía salir a buscar a Rachel, por lo que me puse un jean, una camisa cómoda, una campera encima, y me fui. Después de mucho pensarlo ya había pensado que hacer con Rachel, tenía ganas de que no pensáramos demasiado y nos divirtiéramos.

Decidí ir andando al teatro. Cuando iba llegando la vi, se estaba despidiendo de sus compañeros de forma radiante, y un par de fans estaban a su lado sacándose fotos con ellos, si bien Rachel no era la principal tenía tal luz que la gente se quedaba hipnotizada con ella.

Me acerque lentamente para no romper el momento, hasta que ella me vio, me sonrío dulcemente, se separó del grupo y se vino conmigo.

**-Cielo-** me dijo riendo.

**-Cariño tenemos que hablar- l**e dije seriamente, no pensaba arruinar la especie de cita que estábamos teniendo aunque haya sido sin querer, pero lo que había pasado con Kurt tenía que averiguarlo.

**-¿Qué sucede Quinn?-** me dijo completamente seria.

**-Tranquila Rach nada malo, solo que Kurt casi me asesina hace unos momentos, me gritó de todo Rach, me hubieras dicho que le dirías que estábamos "saliendo"**- hice las comillas con mis manos.

**-Oh era eso, es que Quinn, si de verdad quieres que se lo crean, yo tenía que llamar a Kurt para contárselo, sino sería imposible, solo que me olvide de contártelo, lo siento-** me dijo apenada y yo sonreí.

**-Es verdad, y no, no hay problema, solo que llamó a Finn para preguntarle cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros, y obviamente Finn le dijo que bien, entonces Kurt creía que yo estaba jugando con los dos-** terminé de hablar y pude ver como la cara de Rachel se había transformado y me golpee internamente por arruinarlo todo siempre.

**-No quería traerte problemas con Finn**- pude notar la molestia de su voz.

-**Hey Rach-** le dije acariciando su mejilla lentamente. **–Yo pienso dejar a Finn cuando vuelva, porque no lo amo, y creo que si ya no me enamoré, no lo haré nunca, y seguir así me parece absurdo, ya se lo explique a Kurt, y lo entendió bien, así que no me traes problemas-**

**-No tienes porque dejarlo Quinn, si tú estás bien con él-** se aparto de mi lado, y sentí una sensación de vacío.

**-Yo estoy bien, si es verdad, pero no me hace feliz, no lo extraño, no siento que deba seguir con eso, porque no me completa, no me hace sonreír, y no me dolería perderlo-** me sincere completamente.

**-Ok, igual no quiero que esa decisión tenga algo que ver por como he actuado estos días, yo… yo… ya te lo expliqué, tenía miedo de perderte-** me lo dijo, parándose en frente mío, y por segunda vez tuve ganas de callarla con un beso sobre sus rojos labios, pero solo la abrase y la protegí entre mis brazos.

**-Nada de perderme, ni nada de esas cosas, esta decisión es porque mi felicidad no está al lado de Finn-** ella correspondió mi abrazo y me sujetó con fuerza.

**-Bueno cariño, ya que hemos dejado las cosas claras, te parecería comenzar con nuestra súper "cita"-** nuevamente use mis manos para hacer las comillas, y aunque realmente se sentía como una cita de verdad, y creo que ella también la sentía así, me daba un poco de temor que si no hacia eso ella se asustara y arruinara todo.

**-¿Iremos algún lado?-** me preguntó completamente ilusionada

**-Por supuesto que si, que pensaste ¿que solo te vendría a buscar para encerrarnos y aburrirnos en casa?-**

**-Creo que si- **

Ambas salimos caminando, el brazo de Rach iba enganchado al mío, y aunque ella no sabía a dónde íbamos, podía notar toda la ilusión que le hacia esta salida.

**-Quinn ¿a dónde iremos?-** era sabido que Rachel no puede con la ansiedad

**-Te diría que es una sorpresa, pero cuando subamos a un taxi y le indique nuestro destino quedará más que obvio hacia dónde vamos**- le dije sonriendo

**-¿Entonces, a donde vamos?-**

**-Entonces tendrás que esperar que subamos al taxi y lo descubras-**

**-Jo Quinn, cual es la diferencia, entre ahora o diez minutos más-**

**-Son diez minutos de disfrutar tu agonía-** le dije sonando totalmente maldita, a lo que ella solo me respondió sacándome la lengua.

**-Rach, necesito pedirte un favor sumamente importante-** le dije, con toda la seriedad del mundo, tanto fue que su brazo se tensó y paró su caminar al instante para poder mirarme.

**-¿Qué necesitas Quinn?-** me preguntó con miedo. Interiormente moría de la risa por lo que a punto estaba de pedirle.

**-Por lo que más quieras, por favor te ruego, que no pelees con el taxista-** le dije soltando la carcajada que tenía guardada en mi interior.

Cada momento así con ella era un regalo para mi alma y mi corazón, era increíble lo mucho que apreciaba a esta mujer, y por suerte cada segundo que pasaba a su lado mis confusiones se iban retirando de mi cuerpo, dejándome pensar con claridad que de verdad la quería a mi lado como mucho más que amiga, como mi novia, como mi futuro.

**-Muy graciosa Quinnie, muy graciosa, pero sabes que ese hombre estaba equivocado- **

**-Ya Barbra, entendí, no empieces con eso de nuevo**- le dije dejándole un beso en la sien, que la ruborizó completamente al igual que a mí.

Caminamos unas cuadras más en busca de un taxi que se negaba a aparecer, y tuve la necesidad de advertir a Rachel de algo, no sé porque, pero me parecía que si no lo hacía mañana las cosas se podrían tornar raras.

**-Rach, quiero comentarte algo que dijo hoy Kurt-**

**-Dime-**

**-Finn le dijo que mañana me enviaría un regalo o algo así, y si eso llega a pasar no quiero que creas que te he estado mintiendo hoy con lo que te dije, solo que Kurt le dijo como excusa a su pregunta que me había visto rara estos días, y él le dijo que seguramente era porque estábamos lejos, que me iba a mandar algo para subirme el ánimo-** la mire a los ojos todo el tiempo mientras hablaba, y pude notar que la situación le dolía, y me odiaba por lastimarla.

**-Lo entiendo, pero agradezco que me lo digas ahora-** y me abrasó, y yo no quería soltarla ni ella quería soltarme a mí, si, de verdad que intentaría algo con ella, ya no aguantaba el deseo de besarla, ni las ganas de que este conmigo de otra manera.

Logramos divisar un taxi y enseguida Rachel lo paró, supongo que su ansiedad por saber hacia dónde vamos la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, mientras a mi me divertía.

Subimos, y hubiera querido hablar telepáticamente con el taxista para extender la agonía de Rach, pero era imposible.

**-Al parque de diversiones del condado por favor-** Los ojitos de Rach se iluminaron tanto, junto con un aplauso de nena chiquita que se le escapó de emoción, que supe con exactitud que había hecho la elección perfecta para nuestra primera no cita.


	11. Chapter 11

Desde lejos en el camino ya se iban viendo las luces del parque de diversiones y junto con ellas la sonrisa de Rachel se hacía cada vez más grande y mi alegría crecía a pasos agigantados.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tome la mano de Rach que estaba a mi costado y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella. Su mirada se perdió en la mía cuando sintió mi tacto, y mi cuerpo se estremeció entero cuando ella comenzó a dejar imperceptibles caricias con su pulgar en el dorso de mi pálida mano.

Por suerte esta vez el taxista no dijo ni una palabra y Rachel solo se dedicó a acariciarme y a esperar con ansias que arribemos.

Bajó corriendo como nena pequeña con el auto aún en movimiento.

**-Cariño estás loca, podrías haberte caído- l**e dije abrazándola por los hombros.

Esto ya no tiene nada de NO cita, se está convirtiendo en una cita con todas las letras, y creo que ambas éramos muy consientes de esto. Yo feliz y Rach parecía que también.

**-No seas exagerada cielo-** cada vez que escuchaba el "cielo" de su boca, mi cuerpo se tensaba de alegría y nuevas sensaciones aparecían en mi, en un punto me parecía absurdo, he escuchado a miles de personas tratarme de manera cariñosa, pero cuando sale de sus labios todo cobra un nuevo sentido.

**-Quinn, ya vamos a los autos chocadores ¿si?- **

**-Lo que tú quieras cariño**- no podía decirle que no a nada, estaba hecha una total tonta, y no me molestaba, todo se compensaba con la radiante sonrisa que portaba Rach esta noche.

Subimos a los autos, y no podía creer que Rachel la misma que todas las noches era la persona más responsable para actuar y hacer de su trabajo una total obra de arte, en estos momentos esté montada a un auto color verde chillón, persiguiendo sin compasión a un pequeño niño que se ensañó con ella a penas la vio.

**-Cariño, déjalo en paz es pequeñito-** le grité cuando pase a su lado en mi espectacular auto negro.

**-El se lo busco cielo, no sabe con quién se mete-** me dijo guiñándome un ojo y saliendo nuevamente tras el pequeño. Yo solo reía a las carcajadas por lo adorable y encantadora que podía ser Rachel.

No tardamos muchos más cuando los autos quedaron estáticos en el lugar, y a lo lejos pude ver el rostro de Rachel con un increíble puchero porque había finalizado su tiempo.

**-Vamos Rach-** le dije acercándome

**-¿Podemos dar otra vuelta?-**

**-Luego cariño, ahora vamos a otro juego y antes de irnos volvemos si?-**

**-Lo que tú quieras cielo-** y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación en mi cuerpo, y solo una sonrisa hacia su rostro con completa sinceridad podía dar en ese momento.

Divisé a lo lejos, el fruto de mis deseos, no no era Rach, era una montaña rusa color amarilla, que daba más vueltas de las que podía contar, y era tanta la velocidad que llevaba que mi adrenalina subía con solo verla, pude ver de reojo que Rachel me miraba con terror en su rostro, supongo que se había dado cuenta a donde quería ir.

-**Ni se te ocurra Quinn-** me dijo a penas la miré

**-Porfi cariño, prometo agarrarte fuerte la mano, no pasará nada- **

**-Me da miedo-**

**-Dale Rach, no pasa nada, es seguro, y solo tarda dos minutos y termina-**

**-Serán los peores dos minutos de mi vida-**

**-Es es un sí?- **

**-Vamos-** me dijo arrastrándome de la mano hasta la estructura brillante, el rostro de Rach era de completo terror.

Tomé su mano con fuerza y no la solté en ningún momento hasta que nos ubicaron en nuestros lugares, con unos seguros chalecos que abarcaban todo el pecho, y las piernas quedaban colgando.

**-Quinn, creo que estoy temblando-**

**-Es la adrenalina cariño**- le dije mientras agarraba la mano de Rachel que estaba aferrada a su chaleco. Me miró e intento hacer una sonrisa

**-Gracias-**

El juego pasó a la velocidad de la luz, el miedo y la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, me hizo liberar todo la presión, la frustración y la incertidumbre que venía arrastrando estos días. Puedo decir que baje de la montaña rusa mucho más feliz de lo que había subido.

Pero no pasaba lo mismo con Rach, su cuerpo estaba temblando entero y su cara de terror era un poema, ni los mejores cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe le habían producido tanto miedo, y lo sabía porque cuando se me ocurrió recomendarle que leyera el "Cuervo" no durmió sola en toda la semana, porque los recuerdos de los desliñados versos se le venían a la mente y junto con ellos sus piernas corrían hasta mi cama.

**-Podemos hacer algo más tranquilo ahora-** me susurro cuando al fin pudo hablar.

**-Claro cariño, dime que es lo que quieres hacer-**

**-Emmm vamos a la vuelta del mundo-** oh no, de todas las cosas que se le podían ocurrir justo esa tenía que elegir.

**-Rach, tu sabes, que yo… que le tengo terror a quedarme estática tan alto**- le dije mirándola.

**-No cielo, tú me hiciste subir a esa cosa monstruosa, que casi hace que se me salga el corazón, ahora mínimo me complaces-**

**-Pero… pero.. te complazco con cualquier otra cosa, por favor cariño-** le dije poniendo toda mi cara de tierna, y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por zafar de subir a esa cosa, que estaba demasiado alto para mi gusto.

**-Vamos Quinn-** me dijo arrastrándome dejando bien en claro que íbamos a subir y que no importaba si me desmayaba allí arriba.

Mientras hacíamos la fila para subir al juego del demonio, lo único que me tranquilizaba era la mano de Rachel bien aferrada a la mía, y sentía como de vez en cuando incrementaba la presión haciéndose notar para hacerme sentir más segura.

Cuando nos tocó el turno de ubicarnos en las sillitas, porque ni siquiera era un compartimiento cerrado, no, era una especie de sillas para dos personas, donde las piernas quedaban colgando y apenas un cañito te protegía de no perder el equilibrio y caerte hacia adelante. Definitivamente habría que denunciar al jodido parque por permitir un juego como este a 3000 metros de altura sin la seguridad adecuada, ok si a lo mejor estoy exagerando, pero es que el miedo me está volviendo una persona irritable.

**-Cielo-** toda mi atención se fue hacia Rachel que agarraba con fuerza mi mano que estaba aferrada al cañito.

**-Tengo miedo-** le dije mirándola. Ya habíamos alcanzado lo más alto de la vuelta, y el terror que sentía ahí mismo no era descriptible.

**-Cielo confías en mi?-** la miré a los ojos, y me olvide por un segundo donde estaba

**-Si confío-**

**-Entonces relájate, un poco, vamos suelta el caño, y dame bien la mano-** me dijo mientras lentamente tomaba mi mano haciendo que suelte el dichoso caño.

Quedamos con mi mano entre las suyas sobre mis piernas, suavemente Rachel llevo la otra mano que tenía libre hacia mi rostro, y yo por instinto deje de mirar hacia delante y la mire a ella. Estaba tan hermosa, tan perfecta, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, y debo admitir que con la adrenalina y el terror que inundaba mi cuerpo, el tenerla así de cerca era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

**-No temas cielo, nada va a pasarte- **

Mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios, y ahora si que deseaba besarla más que nunca. Y ella pareció darse cuenta, porque lentamente su rostro se fue acercando al mío, nuestras narices se chocaron suavemente, y yo por instinto mordí mi labio furiosamente, a lo que ella sonrío y acepto eso como la señal perfecta para continuar acortando distancias, sus labios rojos rozaron los míos y no pude controlar el escalofrío descomunal que atravesó mi cuerpo como una lanza, la acepte como no había aceptado a nadie, mi mano se perdió en su cuello, y me olvidé totalmente que estábamos a tanta altura, y que hasta hace 4 segundos atrás temblaba del miedo, ahora tiemblo pero de las sensaciones que me da estar recorriendo con mis labios los labios de Rachel, ella seguía acariciando mi rostro mientras yo hacía más presión para acercarla más de ser posible, entre abrí mis labios, y como si nos hubiéramos besado toda la vida ella entendió a la perfección que la estaba invitando a dar un paso más, y su lengua choco con la mía, y la batalla más hermosa, húmeda y calurosa se desató entre nosotras. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos, su frente quedo unida a la mía, y temía abrir los ojos, y que ella se arrepintiera de todo.

**-Eres hermosa Quinn, perfecta**- me susurro y su aliento choco contra el mío, y sin abrir los ojos volví a besarla, la necesitaba. Fue un beso suave y tierno, pero no quería desprenderme de sus labios, eran tan perfectos, cálidos y con un sabor a cerezas que te embriaga, me tenía completamente enganchada, pero debía separarme, para enfrentarme a sus intensos ojos chocolates.

Sin separarme demasiado de ella y corriendo mi mano de su cuello hacia su mejilla para acariciarla con toda la ternura del mundo, me animé a abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a los de ella.

**-Tú eres perfecta Rach**- le dije dejándole un nuevo beso, pero que fue apenas un roce de labios.

Su sonrisa fue la mejor que he visto en mi vida, espléndida, radiante. Y juro que me olvidé completamente que estábamos en la vuelta del mundo, y ese momento fue el más perfecto de mi vida, y si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ocurrir no me hubiera hecho rogar tanto para subir.

**-Oh cielo, ¿qué haremos?-** me preguntó con tanta timidez, que me hizo más feliz aún.

**-No haremos nada cariño, seguiremos fingiendo que somos novias, pero en realidad probaremos de a poco que es lo que nos está pasando- **

Ella me sonrió aceptando mi idea, y yo creí morirme por tardar tanto en sentir como eran sus labios contra los míos.

Luego de volver por los autos chocadores y dar un paseo más por todo el parque, era demasiado tarde para seguir allí además quedaba cada vez menos gente dentro y debíamos irnos.

Ahora miles de preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente sobre lo que iba a suceder cuando llegáramos a casa. ¿Dormiríamos juntas? ¿Tiene que pasar algo? ¿Yo estoy lista para eso? ¿Rachel esperar a que pase algo?.

Todos mis pensamientos racionales, y mis dudas sobre lo que estaba sintiendo o no por ella, habían quedado en el olvido, la quería a mi lado así, con sus labios rozando los míos, con su piel acariciando la mía, con todas esas sensaciones que acababa de sentir por primera vez, y con ella, nunca lo había imaginado, nunca pensé que era ella la persona que me iba a robar el aliento, que me iba hacer temblar, e iba a sacudir mi mundo y mi vida de esta manera, tan cerca la tuve siempre, que solo necesitaba sentir que la perdía para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que siempre había estado ahí, y no sé si a ella le pasará igual que a mí, pero yo espero no perderla nunca más.

Era tanto mi estado de pensamiento que ni siquiera me percaté cuando subimos al taxi, ni como Rachel se había recostado sobre mi hombro sosteniendo mi mano.

Entramos al departamento en completo sigilo, eran las tres de la madrugada, y no se escuchaba nada. No tardé en darme cuenta de que Santana no estaba, y que seguramente estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con Brittany en algún lado. El único que se encontraba era Kurt, y estaba completamente dormido.

**-Cielo, dormimos juntas?-** me pregunto Rachel en susurros, y mi corazón se salteó un latido.

**-Emm si, no.. no sé.. Rach..-**

**-Cielo, solo dormir-** me dijo completamente despreocupada y sonriendo, como si leyera todas mis dudas **–No estamos en ese momento aún-** y me guiñó un ojo.

Esta mujer estaba empecinada con matarme, era la única explicación que le encontraba a todo esto.


	12. Chapter 12

Siento unos labios recorriendo mis brazos dejando a penas unos sutiles roces, sé que es ella que está intentando despertarme, también se que es tarde, porque se escuchan las risas de cuatro personas en el salón de nuestra casa.

Pero no quiero abrir los ojos quiero seguir sintiendo como Rachel recorre mi cuerpo.

**-Cielo, se que estás despierta, no te hagas la tonta-** ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?

**-Joo cariño, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?**- le dije sin abrir los ojos pero abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo para dejarla completamente pegada a mí de frente.

Ambas habíamos dormido de pijama, pero el de Rach no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, una cortísima calza y un top deportivo era todo lo que llevaba, por lo que en este momento mis manos disfrutaban y se deleitaban acariciando toda su espalda al desnudo.

**-Eres lo más evidente del mundo Quinn, aguantas la respiración, suspiras, se nota como prestas atención a lo que pasa alrededor, siempre he sabido cuando te haces la dormida-**

**-Espera ¿siempre, siempre?-** le pregunto recordando las escenas en el sillón hace unos días atrás donde no abría los ojos para seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

**-Si siempre, siempre-** me dijo guiñándome un ojo, para luego acercar su rostro al mío, y con suma delicadeza comenzar con un nuevo beso en los labios, suave y tranquilo, sin demasiada presión, pero que demuestra el cariño y sentimiento que nos tenemos una por la otra.

Luego de unos segundos besándonos, mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar, tener a Rachel así tan pegada estaba logrando subir mi temperatura demasiado rápido y mis movimientos claramente me estaban delatando, y para ser justa a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo, porque sus caderas se movían erráticamente y chocaban contra mi volviéndome completamente loca, estaba desquiciada y comenzaba a desesperarme.

A punto estuve de olvidarme de todo y colocar a Rachel con la espalda en la cama y yo posicionarme encima de ella, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y un cuerpo sin compasión alguna saltó sobre nosotras, sin interesarle para nada la situación de calor que se estaba viviendo.

-**Tienen que levantarseeeee!-** gritaba desaforada Brittany sobre nosotras**- Santy le jugó una apuesta a unicornio segundo, de que ustedes no estaban juntas, y era todo mentira-** yo morí de felicidad por dentro, Kurt iba a ganar esa apuesta y Santana se iba a tener que morder su lengua. Rachel no solo se rió por dentro sino que la carcajada que soltó era de completa maldad, por las ganas de hacer perder a Santana.

Las tres nos levantamos de la cama e íbamos a salir hacia el salón, pero me percate de un detalle.

**-Ponte esto cariño-** le dije tirándole una remera a Rachel

**-¿Para? Si todos los días me paseo así-** me contesto tomando el mango de la puerta.

**-A partir de ahora no quiero que muestres tanta piel a los demás, solo yo puedo tener semejante privilegio-** le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para ponerle la remera y luego dejarle un suave beso en sus labios.

Era mi nueva adicción, y sin lugar a dudas iba a dejar de lado mi hobby de congelarme, para cambiarlo por su sabor a cerezas.

Caminamos hacia el salón tomadas de la mano, si bien era una especie de actuación ambas estábamos seguras de lo que hacíamos, y lo disfrutábamos, no estábamos en punto de formalizar nuestra relación, pero a los ojos de los demás era una genialidad y a los nuestro era fantástico.

Cuando aparecimos en el salón tomadas de las manos, el rostro de Santana se desfiguró, aunque en algún punto parecía haberse puesto contenta, supongo que enseguida recordó su apuesta, y como se niega a perder no importa a que, se acercó cual león a su presa hacia nuestros cuerpos, empujando a quien se le pusiera por delante, el pobre de Mark había caído al sillón por haberse metido en el medio.

**-¿Qué hacen de las manos? Y ¿Porqué porcelana dice que están juntas?-** su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, y de sus ojos salían llamaradas, de verdad que si no fuera porque la conocía desde siempre, le tendría miedo en este momento.

**-Porque estamos juntas, y no queremos separarnos ni un momento una de la otra, ¿no es cierto cielo?-** Rachel me apretó la mano para hacerme reaccionar y que le siguiera el juego, aunque para mí lo que había dicho no tenía nada de mentira, era verdad estábamos probando estar juntas, y no, no me quería separar de ella para nada.

**-Así es, y estamos muy contentas-** le dije sonriendo para luego dejarle un beso en su mejilla.

**-Jaa, las agarré-** grito Santana señalándonos. **–Si es verdad lo que dicen, dense un beso en los labios, como cualquier pareja, no en la mejilla**- su risa maliciosa, se la iba a tener que perder donde más le guste, porque no terminó de decir eso, que agarre el rostro de Rachel entre mis manos y acerque mi rostro, y me olvide que estábamos siendo el show principal de todos los presentes, suavemente acaricié su nariz con la mía, para ver como Rach cerraba sus ojos, y ahí acercarme a sus labios, comenzamos a besarnos tranquilamente, hasta que mi diva entreabrió sus labios, y yo deje a mi intrépida lengua avanzar a buscar a su homónima, y nos olvidamos que había gente alrededor, y la sujeté de la cintura atrayéndola hacia a mí, y ella cruzó sus brazos por mi cuello, y nos estábamos dejando llevar.

**-Oh por Dios, no no puedo creerlo, o por Dios**-

Las palabras de Santana nos trajeron a la realidad, y lentamente luego de regalarnos una sonrisa, nos separamos, cuando miré el rostro de Santana comencé a reír, su mandíbula aún continuaba abierta y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

**-Y ahora lo crees-** le dije con suficiencia.

**-¿Cuándo demonios sucedió esto?-**

**-Hace unos días nos dimos cuenta-** contesto Rachel salvándome de no saber qué decir.

Cuando iba a apoyar a Rachel el timbre del departamento sonó a toda potencia distrayéndonos a todos, fue Kurt quien se encaminó a atender, mientras estábamos todos atentos de quien podía ser, porque para ser sinceros las personas que podrían haber ido a visitarnos estaban dentro, y nadie esperaba a nadie.

**-¿Quién?-** Kurt delicadamente preguntó, y luego me miró penetrándome con su mirada **–Si ella vive aquí, si si ya baja-** y cortó.

**-Lucy Quinn Fabray, abajo hay un paquete para ti, tienes que ir a buscarlo-** me dijo completamente serio y parecía enfadado.

Y recordé que Finn me mandaría un regalo.

**-Ok**- fue lo único que pude decir antes de bajar en pijama y como estaba a buscar el dichoso paquete, que no quería recibir.

No quise mirar la cara de Rach antes de salir, porque por más que ella sepa que esto podía suceder, se que le debe haber dolido, o al menos molestado, yo en su lugar habría hecho todo un escándalo.

Cuando vi el "paquete" frente a mis ojos entendí en menos de dos segundos que se trataba de ropa. Lo tomé le di propina al chico de las encomiendas, y subí.

Se a la perfección que los 5 pares de ojos que se encuentran arriba, se van a tirar encima mío para ver qué es lo que mandó Finn, porque todos saben que fue él. Y la situación se va a volver rara, porque sé que todo esto es raro, y no quiero arruinar nada.

Dicho y hecho puse un pie en el departamento y Santana se abalanzó quitándome el regalo de la mano, sacó la tarjetita que tenía encima y sin pudor alguno la leyó en voz alta.

_**-"Nena, me dijo Kurt que no estabas con el mejor de los ánimo, por eso te propongo que veas el vestido que te he mandado, e imagines que en unos días tu con ese increíble Valentino y yo con un increíble traje saldremos a comernos el mundo, como la impresionante pareja que conformamos, te extraño más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, espérame, siempre te estoy pensando. Finn"**_-

Nadie decía nada, yo solo miraba el piso aún cargando el vestido entre mis manos, y no me animaba a moverme o siquiera ver como era el regalo. Siendo que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera matado por un vestido Valentino, ahora prefería que desapareciera y con él la tarjeta que Finn había escrito.

**-No entiendo nada, ¿por qué Finn te manda regalos y arregla citas desde Inglaterra?-** Santana no tenía idea de nada, y era obvio que iba a preguntar.

Busque mucha fuerza en mi interior y levanté la cabeza para buscar los ojos de Rach, me estaba mirando fijamente como esperando que responda, pero yo necesitaba ver que entre nosotras estaba todo bien, se lo rogué con la mirada, y ella pareció entenderlo, y lentamente se acercó a donde estaba, tomó el vestido, lo apartó de nuestro lado y me sonrió para luego dejarme un pequeño beso en mis labios.

El alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

**-Finn no sabe nada aún, no quiero dejarlo por teléfono, quiero que lo hablemos bien-** le respondí a Santana, que solo asintió no muy contenta con mi respuesta.

-**Yo creo que deberías dejarlo por teléfono Quinn, conozco a Finn y no parará de enviarte cosas hasta que regrese, y no da para que siga ilusionándose de esta manera-** Kurt soltó lo que pensaba, y yo sabía que tenía razón, pero me parecía demasiado cruel hacer eso.

Nadie más opino del tema, y lo único que podía agradecer fue que Rachel reaccionó bien, pero necesitaba explicarme o decirle algo más.

**-¿Rach me acompañas a mi habitación?-** Rachel me miró y asintió.

Ni bien entramos al cuarto ella se sentó sobre la cama esperando a que hablara.

**-Yo, lo siento, no quiero que estas cosas arruinen lo que estamos empezando, tu sabes, que voy hacer las cosas bien ¿no?**- le pregunte tímidamente, tenía terror que ella empezara a desconfiar de mi, o no creyera lo que le dije ayer.

**-Lo sé Quinn, no digo que sea fácil ver cómo te envía regalos desde la otra punta del mundo, o como se interesa por ti, porque no es fácil, y más difícil aún es saber que yo también se la estoy jugando a él, porque a pesar de todo yo lo quiero, y no me gusta lo que está pasando, siento que ambas lo estamos traicionando, y seamos sinceras él no se merece esto-**

Ella tenía razón, el no se lo merecía.

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?**- le pregunté tomando asiento a su lado.

**-No lo sé Quinn, tendrías que hacer algo que no lo lastime, el se nota que está más que enganchado, que piensa a futuro contigo, ¿tú pensabas a futuro con él?**- Rachel me había hecho una pregunta que yo no quería contestarle, pero debía ser sincera, si pretendía que lo nuestro funcionara.

**-Hasta que descubrí todo lo que me estaba pasando contigo, si quería un futuro con él, aunque nunca me enamoré, porque no lo hice ni ahora ni en el pasado, pero su cambio luego de todo lo que le paso, me atrajo mucho más que antes, pero no logró enamorarme-**

**-Y estás segura que no quieres seguir probando a su lado, y es por eso que te niegas a mandarle un texto diciéndole que estas confundida- **

Fue arrasadora su pregunta, era evidente que ella estaba dudando de mí, de mis sentimientos, de mi persona. Y no podía culparla bajo ningún punto de vista, es más que entendible que me ponga en duda, nunca he sido la mejor persona del mundo, y nunca había demostrado alguna clase de sentimientos hacia alguna mujer.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente a los ojos buscando en mi mente algo acorde para responderle. Y cuando a punto estuvieron las palabras para salir de mi boca mi celular comienza a sonar en toda la habitación.

Rachel lo busco sobre la cama, me lo dejo en mis manos y salió de la habitación sin dejarme siquiera contestarle.

En la pantalla de mi celular estaba el motivo de todo el problema. Finn.


	13. Chapter 13

Atendía o salía corriendo atrás de Rachel, estaba en medio de un importante dilema, pero salir corriendo y no solucionar el tema tampoco era la mejor que podía hacer.

Atendí.

_-Finn_- le conteste seca y sin ganas.

_-Nena, ¿cómo estás?-_ él se notaba completamente entusiasta, y a mí de verdad que me hacía sentir mal, sabía que lo iba a lastimar, y no me gustaba para nada ser así.

-_Bien, gracias-_

_-Te llegó lo que te mande, ¿qué me dices?-_ me preguntó y ya lo imaginaba con su sonrisa de costado, y su alegría en los ojos.

_-Si me llegó, es hermoso, muchas gracias_- no tenía idea si era lindo, hermoso, o espantoso el regalo, porque ni siquiera había visto el vestido, solo sabía que era un Valentino, por la tarjeta que leyó Santana.

_-Sabía que te iba a gustar, aparte el rojo te queda espectacular_- bueno ahora al menos sé de qué color es.

_-Si Finn, igual quiero hablar contigo de algo importante_- le dije intentando no sonar tan seria.

_-¿Qué pasa nena?-_ note el temor en su voz.

_-Yo.. emm.. no estoy ahora como para seguir con lo que sea que estamos empezando, necesito otras cosas en este momento, y no quiero seguir ilusionándote-_

_-De que hablas Nena, ¿es por la distancia no? Yo vuelvo en unos días Quinn- _

_-No, no Finn no es por la distancia, es porque, yo.. yo no me siento bien, con esto en este momento-_ no podía decirle que era porque Rachel me había vuelto loca, y con la única persona que quería pasar mi tiempo era con ella.

_-No lo entiendo Quinn, si estábamos más que bien antes de irme, no peleamos, nos divertimos, congeniamos como nunca antes-_ y si todo eso es verdad, nos llevamos mas que bien, y me divierte y es genial, pero cuando no te despierta emociones, no te las despierta, y eso era lo que me pasaba con él, era encantador, sincero, preocupado, y tal vez perfecto para cualquier otra mujer, pero no para mí, porque no lograba quererlo.

_-Yo sé todo eso Finn, pero va mucho más allá, donde queda lo que yo debería estar sintiendo por ti, y no lo hago?-_ le pregunte porque era verdad, y el siempre supo que yo no estaba enamorada.

_-Quinn ya hablamos eso, que íbamos a probar, y yo te dije que iba a hacer todo para que sientas amor por mi-_

_-Finn, no es algo que tu tengas que hacer, las cosas pasan o no, las sensaciones aparecen o no, por mas bueno o malo que seas, no importa lo que hagas, si mi cuerpo, mi mente y mis sentimientos no reaccionan ante ti-_ y creo que fui demasiado dura, pero es que cuando me presionan demasiado, no aguanto y digo cosas que no debería y mucho menos por teléfono.

-_Sabes que, mejor te dejo estos días pensar, no te voy a agobiar, piénsalo, yo puedo ser todo eso que buscar si me dejas Quinn, yo te quiero-_ auch eso me dolió nunca nos habíamos dicho ni una sola palabra de cariño porque no estábamos ahí.

_-Yo… yo lo siento Finn-_

_-Lo sé, es mejor que te deje hacer tus cosas, cuídate Nena, cuando vuelva hablamos bien-_

_-Gracias Finn-_

Corte la comunicación y me tire en mi cama, no es fácil saber que lastimas a alguien que no se lo merece, que no te ha hecho nada malo, y que se preocupa por ti.

No pasé mucho tiempo cuando desde el salón se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, Santana estaba evidentemente furiosa con algo, así que me levanté y fui a averiguar que sucedía, hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

**-Ahí estás-** me grito a penas me vio, recorrí la mirada por todo el lugar, Brittany sostenía a Santana del abdomen haciendo presión para que no se me venga encima, Rachel estaba sentada en sillón con Kurt y Mark a sus costados agarrándoles las manos, ¿qué diablos había hecho yo ahora?

**-¿Qué te pasa Santana?-** pregunté ya enojada.

-**Qué, qué me pasa, por Dios, alguna vez vas a dejar de ser una jodida egoísta que solo piensa en ella misma, y en las cosas que tu y solamente tu quieres, y te vas a preocupar por los demás, alguna vez te vas a comportar como una buena persona Quinn?**- su furia contra mí era desorbitante.

**-No te entiendo un carajo, porque no se dé qué diablos hablas-** le grité ya enloquecida, está bien, no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero me he desvivido por hacerlos feliz a ellos siempre, nunca me he perdido ningún detalle de lo que les pasa a ninguno de los cuatro, y aunque no soy la persona más demostrativa del mundo, si ellos me han necesitado yo he estado siempre sin dudarlo un segundo.

**-Podías jugar con los sentimientos de miles de personas Quinn, pero tuviste que elegir a Rachel? Y todo encima con Finn?-**

**-¿Qué de que hablas? Yo no juego con nadie, ni con Rachel ni con Finn, no te lo permito a esto Santana, y en todo caso ¿sabes quien tendría que estar gritándome como loca?, Rachel, tu no, porque no sabes nada, porque no tienes derecho alguno, y porque nadie te pidió que te metieras- **

**-¿Qué no juegas dices? Y entonces porque Rachel volvió con la cabeza gacha de tu habitación y no quiere hablar de nada-**

**-Y digo yo, ¿a ti no te parece que eso lo tenemos que arreglar Rach y yo, o acaso estás dentro de nuestra mente y sabes lo que sucede?-**

**-Eres una idiota-**

**-¡Basta!-** Rachel nos sorprendió a las dos con el grito que dio y yo la miré y le sonreí porque no podía hacer otra cosa con ella.

**-Rach cariño, tenemos que hablar, pero nosotras dos-** le dije seriamente

**-No Quinn ahora no quiero hablar, quiero irme a trabajar no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar-**

**-No, no te puedes ir sin escucharme, y no puedes creer lo que dice Santana-**

Kurt se paró del sillón y se posiciono a mi lado.

**-Basta todos, estamos grandes para estas clases de cosas, Santana tu no puedes seguir metiéndote en todo sin saber nada de lo que ha pasado, Rachel tu no puedes escaparte de las cosas, aparte hasta hace 1 hora eran puro amor, hablen, y Quinn tu no puedes creer que no te vamos a juzgar así como si nada, hemos visto miles de corazones rotos por tu culpa-**

Todos hemos quedado callados, porque sabemos a la perfección que Kurt tienen razón y que siempre hacemos las mismas cosas, Santana se mete, Rachel se escapa, y yo, bueno yo, no me enamoro.

**-Rach cariño, por favor ven conmigo**- y si esta vez lo consigo y parece que Rachel va hablar conmigo, pero Santana no puede con su genio.

**-No Quinn, acá nos explicas a todos lo que está pasando**- me exige y yo de verdad que quiero tirarme encima de ella y golpearla como en el instituto, ¿que parte no entendió de que en esto ella no tiene nada que ver?. La iba a ignorar, pero volvió a hablar –**Seguro dejarás llorando a Rachel porque volverás con Finn eres tan desdichada que no te importa nada, seguro que un vestido mugroso de marca ya te hizo cambiar de parecer-** y si eso si no me lo aguantaba

-**Sabes Santana, llevo años aguantando todas tus estupideces, tus ideas, y tus malos trato, he aguantado que me digas lo que quieras, que pienses de mi cualquier cosa-**

**-Quinne ve con Rach-** Britt me interrumpió porque sabía que las cosas se estaban yendo por un camino para nada agradable.

**-No Britt, porque ella no tiene ningún derecho a decir esas cosas, cuando siempre he estado para ella, cuando nunca la he dejado sola, y la he querido como una hermana toda la vida, y mucho menos decirme que por un vestido voy a lastimar a alguien como Rachel. Y sabes no tendría porque decírtelo a ti, pero he dejado a Finn, le dije que no podía seguir con esto porque no lo amaba, y nunca me iba a despertar esas cosas, por eso fue que conteste la llamada y no me quede con Rachel, porque Rachel se merece que haga las cosas bien, y sabes Santana ahora solo lograste que vuelva a sentir ganas de pegarte como hace ocho años atrás- **

Le dije y aunque Rachel no se merecía lo que estaba por hacer, no tenía otra opción ni ganas de quedarme allí, así que agarre mi bolso, y me fui, necesitaba aire, pensar, olvidarme de las cosas que quien se supone que es mi hermana me acaba de decir, o más bien gritar.

Cuando cerré la puerta pude escuchar como Kurt, Brittany y Rachel comenzaron a gritarle a Santana, y que Britt estuviera enojada con ella me hizo sentir completamente mal y miserable, se ven tan poco, y yo vengo y lo arruino, y no es por la latina que me agarró este remordimiento es por Britt, porque ella se merece disfrutar del poco tiempo que puede estar entre nosotros.

Con el cargo de conciencia que estaba sintiendo no pude ni llegar al ascensor que volví sobre mis pasos para dejar el tema en paz, y si lo hice por Brittany, porque con Santana las cosas no volverían así nomás a su lugar.

Cuando volví a entrar todos quedaron en silencio.

**-Tú**- señale a la latina- **no opines donde nadie te involucra-** tomé aire-**Britt perdónala tiende a cometer estupideces-** y volví a tomar aire, mucho, más aire. **– Y tú te vienes conmigo**- agarre a Rachel del brazo con una fuerza que ni yo misma me creía, pero es que no podía dejar que la lastimen, o que algo o alguien le plantee una duda sobre mí.

**-Rach cariño, las cosas no son como Santana dice, yo no voy a lastimarte ni voy a jugar con nadie, es más hable con Finn le explique la situación y dejamos el tema en paz, solo quedamos en conversar bien cuando el viniera**- le dije sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías.

**-¿Le dijiste que estábamos juntas Quinn?-**

**-No, eso me pareció demasiado inapropiado, y más considerando que estábamos al teléfono-**

**-Si es entendible-** al fin Rachel volvía a sonreír. **–No te la agarres con Santana, ella solo tiene miedo de que termines lastimándome, y lastimándote tu misma-**

**-No la defiendas Rach, ella no tiene derecho a hablar así de mí, y mucho menos a pensar que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos que lo único que le importa es lastimar a la gente, ¿yo no soy así verdad?-** le pregunté con completo temor, sentía demasiado miedo ahora que Rachel también creyera esas cosas sobre mí.

**-No cielo, tú no eres así, solo que te hemos visto realmente enamorada de nadie, y es por eso que San reacciona de esa manera**- y sentí las manitos de Rachel acariciar las mías con completa suavidad para relajarme y hacerme entender.

-**Que no me hayan visto enamorada, no significa que no pueda enamorarme, o que no sepa tratar a la gente, yo no soy mala Rach, y nunca te lastimaría, ni haría nada para hacerte sentir mal, o maltratada o algo así. **

**-Lo se cariño, lo se-** y Rachel acorto la distancia que había entre nosotras para juntar sus labios con los míos y hacerme volar y trasladarme a algún lugar donde los deseos y los placeres se vuelven realidad, sus labios con ese sabor que solo ella podía tener en su boca eran un completo elixir para mi cuerpo, me enloquecía, me volvía loca, cada beso de su boca, cada sensación que me entregaban me hacía sentirme especial, loca, tonta, y siempre terminaba queriendo más.

**-Creo que nunca me cansaría de tus besos cariño, y siempre termino queriendo más y más-** le dije mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos, y volvía a acortar la distancia, olvidándome completamente de los problemas con Santana, de lo que se venía con Finn, o de toda mi vida en general, solo quería quedarme así para toda la vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Hace cuatro días que no me hablo con Santana, y sé que ella está arrepentida de todo lo que ha pasado, porque lo puedo notar, y también porque Britt no para de intentar que hablemos, y dejemos la discusión de lado.

Brittany está viviendo estos días con nosotros, es increíble la felicidad y el buen humor que trae a la casa día a día, todos sabemos que en menos de una semana tiene que irse, y de solo pensarlo nos pone triste, hasta Kurt que nunca logró llevarse del todo bien con ella está feliz con tenerla en casa, lo hace reír como nunca lo había escuchado. Y ni hablar de Rach, se levantan prácticamente juntas y planean cosas absurdas para molestarnos y hacernos reír.

Ayer cuando me desperté habían transformado el departamento en el cuento de caperucita roja, Rachel se pasó toda la mañana con una capa roja, mientras que Britt era el lobo, ni hablar de lo gracioso que fue cuando vistieron a Kurt de la abuelita.

Hoy todo parece más tranquilo, Britt aún duerme, anoche con Santana la pasaron bastante bien, digamos que los gemidos y los gritos nos traumaron un poco a todos.

Rachel sin embargo anda por la casa un poco alterada, hoy es el último día de su obra de teatro, y para sumarle a sus nervios, en apenas dos horas tiene un casting para protagonizar el remake del fantasma de la opera.

-**Cariño, te irá bien-** le dije mientras la abrase por la espalda colocando mis manos en su abdomen.

**-No lo creo cielo, ese papel nunca se adaptó mucho a mí**- un poco de razón tenía es una obra un tanto macabra, pero siendo sincera Rachel puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-**Rach, tu puedes hacer cualquier papel, de cualquier obra, talento te sobra, y si no es ese será otro, así que relájate-** bese su mejilla y me sonrió.

-**¿Me quieres acompañar al casting?, me sentiría mucho más confiada si se que estás ahí-**

**-Oh claro que si, sería todo un honor y un placer verte-** y me gané un exquisito beso de parte de Rachel.

Nuestra "relación" venía avanzando a pasos agigantados, dormimos juntas todas las noches, aunque no ha pasado de un par de caricias y arrumacos, ambas estamos llegando a nuestro límite, anoche mientras estábamos en nuestra sesión de besos interminables, a Rach se le escapó un tremendo gemido cuando sin querer queriendo choque mi rodilla contra su intimidad. Nos separamos las dos para mirarnos completamente ruborizadas, pero es que la excitación del momento, cada vez se hacía peor.

No tardaron mucho en levantarse los demás y aunque con Santana no cruzábamos palabra alguna, no hacíamos escándalos, directamente nos ignorábamos.

Kurt se había levantado de mal humor y estaba insufrible, Rachel nerviosa, Brittany hiperquinética, Santana no existía, y yo bueno tenía ganas de irme ya de ahí.

-**Rach, cariño te parece si antes de ir al teatro salimos a caminar, tomamos un café así te tranquilizas?-**

**-Bueno cielo-** y sé que no estaba muy convencida de mi idea, pero es que de verdad quería largarme ya del departamento antes de que me vuelva loca y empecemos a pelear entre los cinco.

Salimos del departamento, yo iba sonriendo feliz de la vida, y Rachel prácticamente se iba comiendo las uñas.

-**Cariño tranquilízate, por favor, vamos a relajarnos, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?-** le pregunté mientras tomaba su mano entre la mía, por suerte era fácil caminar así con ella en una ciudad como la New York, no había miradas extrañas ni nadie se alarmaba.

**-No lo se Quinn, en lo único que puedo pensar es en el libreto**- no sé porque creí que iba a ser más fácil relajar a Rachel fuera del departamento, cuando siendo sincera no importa si la llevaba de nuevo a la montaña rusa amarilla que tanto la asustó hace unos días, porque su mente no se iba a despegar de la audición.

**-Ok, yo digo que podríamos ir al central park y ensayamos el guión, ¿yo soy el fantasma, quieres?-**

**-No mejor no, vamos a caminar y hablemos de cualquier cosa-**

**-Lo que tu quieras cariño**- le deje un beso en la sien, y nos dirigimos con completa tranquilidad hacia el central park.

-**Quinn, cuando piensas arreglar las cosas con Santana?-**

Ok, yo quería que se despeje, pero teníamos que hablar de Santana y toda su locura, no era justo.

-**Yo no voy a arreglar nada con ella Rach, la que se desubicó y me trato de cualquier cosa fue ella-**

**-Lo se, pero es una cabeza dura orgullosa, y tu sabes bien que se arrepiente, y que no la está pasando bien, además Britt tampoco está muy contenta con todo-**

**-Yo hablaré con Britt para que se quede tranquila, de que no pasará nada, pero no puede ser que siempre haya que hacerle las cosas fáciles a San, si le interesa que se preocupe y hable conmigo, yo ya la perdoné, pero no quiero tener que ser yo quien la busque-**

**-Entendí, y se que tienes razón-**

**-Gracias por entender Rach-**

Seguimos caminando, tranquilamente de la mano, hablando de cosas sin importancia, y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, lo que siento y lo que me provoca Rachel no para de crecer, y no paro de tener cada vez más ganas de tenerla así conmigo, me gusta que sea como es, me gusta todo de ella, y ni yo entiendo cómo llegamos a algo así, como el cariño y la amistad se transformó en algo tan fuerte, y tan especial.

La hora para el casting estaba llegando y se podía notar en Rach. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su cuerpo se tensaba sin razón aparente.

-**Vamos yendo al teatro cariño-**

**-Tengo muchos nervios Quinn-**

**-Lo se, pero tu eres fantástica, tienes el talento suficiente para hacer esta obra o cualquier otra que se ponga en tu camino, así que tranquila-**

**-Gracias Quinn-**

Rachel jaló de mi mano, para parar mi caminar, y quedamos mirándonos frente a frente, mientras la gente a nuestro alrededor seguía su camino. Mire sus ojos, y pude ver y sentir todo el cariño que sentía por mí, todas las sensaciones que ella despertaba en mi y que yo despertaba en ella. Y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ahí en ese preciso momento mientras nos mirábamos fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, y sin hacer absolutamente nada más, entendí, entendí lo que estaba pasando en mi interior, estaba completa y locamente enamorada de esa pequeña morena que tenía enfrente.

Y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y lentamente me acerqué a ella, rose lentamente mi nariz con la de Rach, y vi ese destello en sus ojos, de ilusión de cariño, y no pude contenerme de besarla con todas las ganas, como si no existiera un mañana, y ya no me importaba donde estábamos ni que la gente nos mirara, acababa de descubrir que estoy enamorada por primera vez en mi vida, y tuve la suerte de enamorarme de la persona más perfecta e ideal del mundo. Porque aunque cualquiera diría que la persona perfecta o ideal no existe, yo pelearía contra todos ellos, porque mi diva es perfecta, con sus dramas, con sus locuras, con sus ideales, y sus pequeñas obsesiones, cada uno de esos detallas la hacen la persona más perfecta del mundo, o al menos la ideal para mí, la que me hace sonreír todos los días, la que hace que mi piel se estremezca, y la que hace que cuando siento su aliento contra el mío pierda la razón, la cordura y solo quiera estar así, siempre a su lado, y nunca desprenderme de su cuerpo.

Cuando nos separamos ella me miró fijamente clavando sus ojos chocolates en los míos.

-**¿Qué me has hecho cielo?-**

**-¿Qué me has hecho tu a mi cariño?**

**-Soy feliz contigo así Quinn, soy feliz cada día que despierto a tu lado y puedo besarte y abrazarte a mi antojo, y lo que más me enloquece es que tu sonrisa es mia y de nadie más-**

**-Toda yo soy tuya cariño, toda yo te pertenece-**

**-Y yo a ti cielo, y yo a ti-**

Volvimos a besarnos con locura y desenfreno, y con mucha más tranquilidad seguimos camino al teatro.

Cuando entramos los nervios de Rach volvieron con más fuerza, había muchas artistas reconocidas y que ya han protagonizado grandes papeles esperando para su turno de audicionar.

**-Ellas son mucho mejores Quinn-** Rachel se desplomó en una silla, completamente abatida, y desilusionada

-**Cariño, ellas podrán haber tenido otros grandes papeles, pero te prometo que ninguna es tan talentosa como tú, y ninguna tiene esa voz y esa pasión que desborda como la tuya-**

**-Eso lo dices tú Quinn, porque me conoces y quieres hacerme sentir mejor-**

**-Rach, lo digo porque lo sé, no te olvides que yo también trabajo en esto, y que yo también se como son las cosas, y que conozco a cada una de esas mujeres que está esperando, y se perfectamente que tu eres mucho mejor-**

Y nuevamente me gané un beso de Rachel.

Podíamos escuchar con claridad como cantaban las demás y las críticas y aplausos que recibían del director. Rachel se aferraba a mi mano con mucha presión y me estaba haciendo aparecer nervios hasta a mi.

**-Rachel Berry, su turno por favor-**

Cuando Rachel se paraba el asistente me miró.

-**¿Quinn, eres tu?-**

Ahí me percate de su existencia, era un antiguo compañero de Yale, que había tomado el mismo camino que yo.

**-Zac, tanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?**- habíamos perdido el contacto pero se veía igual que siempre y me di cuenta que podía aprovechar la oportunidad para estar más cerca de Rachel todavía.

-**Bien, ¿vas a audicionar?-** Rachel nos miraba a los dos, sin entender demasiado.

-**No yo no, vengo a acompañar a la futura protagonista**- le dije ganándome una sonrisa y un sonrojo de parte de Rachel –Zac podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme pasar para verla?-

**-No lo tengo permitido pero siendo que viene de ti, voy hacer una excepción, así que vamos pasen-**

Le sonreí agradecida, y pasamos las dos juntas

Rachel se situó bajo las luces del escenario, y cuando comenzó pude ver como sus nervios y dudas abandonaban su cuerpo para que todo lo que ella era en realidad se posicionara en su menudo cuerpo, ese talento del que hacía gala, esa fuerza interior, esa voz impresionante, y todo lo que me volvía loca de ella estaba ahí desplazándose por el escenario, donde un fantasma la perseguía y ella caía rendida a sus brazos, donde el piano y la locura propia de la obra se iban haciendo cargo de todo, transportándonos a todos a un perfecto e imperfecto mundo de fantasía donde Rachel se robaba el aliento de todos lo presentes, y pude ver en la cara del director que sentía exactamente la misma admiración que yo.

Cuando finalizo la actuación el silencio por la estupefacción de la perfección se había hecho presente.

Solo un fuerte aplauso del director y los productores invadieron el lugar.

-**Completamente maravilloso, Rachel Berry eres una de las favoritas-**

Rachel se emocionó completamente, y yo estaba tentada en salir de mi escondite para abrazarla y felicitarla, pero me tuve que contener.

Cuando salimos del lugar mi diva no paraba de temblar su adrenalina había bajado dando lugar a despojarse de los nervios.

**-Estuviste genial Rach, increíble, algo impresionante-**

**-Sabes Quinn, lo logre hacer así porque pude sentir que tu estabas ahí mirándome y solo quería que te sintieras orgullosa y contenta de ser parte de mi vida-**

**-Rachel eres lo mejor que podrían mis ojos ver, no necesitas hacerme sentir orgullosa, porque ya lo estoy porque nada podría hacerme cambiar lo que siento por ti-**


	15. Chapter 15

Dos días más habían pasado en mi rara vida desde que Rachel formaba la parte fundamental, con Santana las cosas estaban mejorando paso a paso, al menos ahora nos decíamos "buenos días". Brittany se ponía feliz cada vez que cruzábamos una palabra, y a mí me hacia bien resolver ese tema.

Esta noche es jueves y por suerte tengo la noche libre, y Rach ya no está trabajando, puesto que la obro terminó hace unos días con una completa ovación del público.

He estado pensando desde ayer como podíamos salir a festejar que Rachel había pasado la primer audición para el "Fantasma de la ópera", y por las palabras del director es la que más chances tienen de quedarse con el papel.

No le puedo pedir ayuda a nadie, porque con Santana no me hablo y Britt puede tener cada ocurrencia que mejor ni pedírselo, Kurt está lleno de problemas con Mark por lo que su humor no es el mejor del mundo.

Me había reventado pensando hasta que Henry apareció en mi mente, y sabía que podía confiar en el.

_H, tengo que arreglar una cita especial, un buen lugar de ambiente para estar cómodas- Q_

No quería imaginarme la cara de sorpresa que podría tener cuando leyera mi texto. Pero no tardó mucho en contestar.

_Q, no me lo creo, pero voy a ser bueno, conozco un lugar ideal y completamente privado- H_

La parte de privado llamo completamente mi atención. No pude comenzar a contestarle que otro mensaje de Henry llegó a mi celular.

_El tema es que no es una disco, es una cabaña en los Hamptons es de mi hermano y el no está, te sirve? –H_

Yo no puedo creer lo que me acaba de escribir H, una cabaña en la costa, yo y Rachel solas, debo admitir que es todo un tema y si le digo que si y Rachel se asusta, pero sinceramente si tengo ganas de hacerle esa sorpresa.

Lo pensé un poco más y decidí contestarle.

_¿Cómo hacemos con la llave H?-Q_

Y me animé y dije que si, ya vería como hacia, ahora tenía que pensar en qué podíamos ir hasta allá.

Rebusque en todos mis contactos pensando en quien podía tener auto, porque a Santana no se lo iba a pedir bajo ningún punto de vista.

**-Quinn-** escuche mi nombre y me di vuelta sin saber que esperar, hacia ya seis días que no había comunicación entre nosotras.

**-¿Qué?- **no podía ser simpática no me salía.

**-Yo.. yo.. haa no se cómo hacer esto**- y Santana desapareció por donde había aparecido, yo sabía a la perfección que ya no se aguantaba el problema entre nosotras, y que lo que venía a hacer era disculparse. Así que decidí que seguir complicando las cosas no le hacía bien a nadie y salí a buscarla.

**-¿Qué pasa Santana?-** le dije ingresando a su habitación, y vi a Britt sonreír y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Santana me miro fijamente y tomo exageradamente aire.

**-Yosoloqueriapedirteperdonportodoloquetedije- **y no le entendí absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho, porque se notaba tanto como estaba sufriendo por tener que pedir perdón, que no pude hacer más que asentir a lo que sea que me haya dicho.

**-Está todo bien, solo que la próxima vez piensa las cosas antes de decirlas, e intenta no meterte tanto en la vida de los demás**- y se que fui hasta mala, pero de verdad que me había lastimado todo lo que me gritó, y no quería que se pensara que sus palabras no me dolían.

**-Lo se Q-** y fue lo único que logro decir agachando la cabeza, porque cuando menos lo esperábamos Brittany había saltado encima de las dos logrando un apretado abrazo entre las tres, que al fin nos hizo sonreír y pareció la mejor cura a todo lo que estaba pasando.

**-Sabes hay algo que puede ayudar más a que te perdone- **le dije y aproveche la situación totalmente

**-¿Qué?-** ya se había ido la Santana arrepentida.

**-¿Me prestas tu auto?-** le pregunté tímidamente, porque el auto de San no era de ella, era del Bufet, y nunca antes me lo había prestado.

**-¿A dónde quieres ir?-** y si ahora no me quedaba otra de contestar todo el cuestionario que me iba a hacer, y sin quejarme, porque yo la estaba metiendo en el medio, y ella lo disfrutaba, porque la conozco y se que va a preguntar hasta el último detalle.

**-Quiero ir a los Hamptons como a las seis de la tarde y volvería mañana cerca de las dos- **claro y conciso, aunque no serviría de nada.

**-¿A los Hamptons? Desde cuando tu vas para ese lugar- **

**-Desde que debo de ir hoy si o si- **no quería darle más detalles, moría porque deje el tema ahí.

**-¿Porqué?-** Brittany miraba a San y a mi sin parar, esto me hacia acordar definitivamente al instituto donde intentábamos no darnos demasiado detalles, y ninguna de las dos quería dar el brazo a torcer.

**-Ok, te lo diré pero no quiero escuchar una sola palabra de más, solo contestarás si me prestas el maldito automóvil o no-** se lo dije tan seria, que estoy segura que me hará caso.

**-Ok, dime-** su cara de superación me saca de quicio, pero ella tiene todas las de ganar y yo lo se y ella mucho más.

**-Quiero llevar a Rach, para celebrar que haya pasado a una segunda audición, y es mi única noche libre**- Santana me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con suficiencia.

**-Toma-** me dijo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y extendiéndome la llave. –**Quinn sabes que el auto no es mío y que no le puede pasar absolutamente nada-**

**-Lo sé San, lo cuidaré como si fuera mío, muchas gracias de verdad-** y la abrase sinceramente mientras Britt aplaudía porque al fin las cosas estaban realmente en paz.

**-Hey Q, de verdad no solo cuida el auto, también hazlo con la enana, porque por mas irritable e insoportable que sea no quiero tener que aguantarla llorar-**

**-La cuidare con mi vida San-**

Me retiré de su habitación con una increíble sensación de bienestar, sintiendo que todo estaba saliendo bien y que nada me podía parar.

Tome mi celular y llame a Rachel que había salido con Kurt a comprar un regalo para Mark, habían peleado tanto esos dos estos últimos días que a nuestro amigo se le ocurrió comprarle algo como ofrenda de paz.

_-¿Hola?-_

_-Cariño._

_-Cielo-_ a lo lejos escuche como Kurt se quejaba de nuestra cursilería sin pausa.

_-Dime que no tienes planes para hoy a la noche, va desde las seis de la tarde hasta mañana-_ sentí la pausa que hizo Rachel para contestar como el silencio más angustiante.

_-Mmm no no tengo planes que me quieres proponer-_

_-Quiero que vayamos a celebrar tu segunda audición- _

_-¿Y a donde vamos, porque volveremos mañana?- _

_-¿Puedes o no? Ya descubrirás todo lo demás-_

_-No me gusta tanto misterio, pero contigo iría a cualquier lado cielo, así que si-_

_-No te vas a arrepentir cariño- _

Luego de mandarnos besos por teléfono y ñoñar como dice San cortamos la conversación.

Ahora solo me faltaba ir a buscar las llaves, y llamar a una persona que me había recomendado Henry para que preparara ciertos detalles en la cabaña.

Ya me estaba poniendo ansiosa y esperaba con demasiada intensidad que Rachel volviera a casa para poder secuestrarla y llevármela donde no exista nadie más que nosotras dos.

Porque a pesar que hace exactamente dos días que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella, todavía no tenía el coraje ni la valentía de decírselo a la cara, además quería que sea especial. Por momentos los nervios y los miedos de que ella no sintiera lo mismo, me inundaban, pero por otros me tranquilizaba diciéndome a mí misma, que si no lo sentía yo la enamoraría con buenos gestos e increíbles detalles.

Por fin escuche la puerta abrirse y junto con ella el sonido de la estridente risa de Rachel. Me apresuré en ir al salón, salude así nomás a Kurt y me tiré a los labios de mi diva, ya extrañaba saborearla de esta manera, no la deje hablar ni reaccionar, al cabo de unos segundos ella se acostumbró a mi intensidad y colocó sus manos en mi cuello, mientras sentí como sonreía en mi arrebato de pasión.

**-Cariño prepara un pequeño bolsito y vámonos-** le dije toda ansiosa, ella solo me miró y no pudo evitar reírse en mi cara.

**-Cielo creo que nunca te he visto tan intensa en mi vida-**

**-Solo tu provocas eso en mi- **

**-Por Dios basta de tanta cursilería**- y si Santana estaba atrás nuestro.

-**Déjalas Sany, que son adorables**- Brittany callé a Santana con un beso que nos dejó a todos estupefactos, porque si no las interrumpíamos podría jurar que terminaba haciendo el amor ahí delante de todos.

Después de pelear con Santana superficialmente y de escuchar a Kurt darnos miles de recomendaciones logramos partir.

El auto de San no era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero si servia a la perfección, para el corto viaje que teníamos que hacer, si mis cálculos no fallaban no íbamos a tardar más de una hora y media.

Dicho y hecho, tardamos una hora y media en la cual Rachel se la pasó preguntando qué haríamos, porque viajábamos, si alguien nos esperaba y miles de cosas más que se le cruzaban por su curiosa cabecita.

Y aunque si yo lo hubiera sabido no se lo hubiera contestado, yo me encontraba en la misma situación no sabía que debía esperar, solo una cabaña donde una mujer de la cual solo sabía que se llamaba Alison se había encargado de preparar algo especial para nosotras.

Cuando el gps marcó que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino ambas quedamos con la boca abierta. Una impresionante cabaña de dos pisos a metros de la playa nos esperaba con las luces prendidas y una mujer parada en la puerta con una impresionante sonrisa.

**-Vamos cariño-** anime a Rachel a que cierre la boca y camine a mi lado.

**-¿Quinn?- **

**-Si soy yo, usted debe ser Alison-** me acerque sonriendo

**-Así es, dentro tienes todo lo que me pediste ya listo, mañana solo deja las llaves en este marco-** me señaló un marquito arriba de la puerta de entrada, y sin decir nada más se retiró del lugar.

Con Rach entramos y aunque yo intentaba no parecer sorprendida, no lo lograba, el lugar era majestuoso, de un blanco impoluto con los muebles más impresionantes que había visto en mucho tiempo.

No tardé mucho en ver donde estaba situada la mesa que pedí que colocaran en el patio, con la comida servida, y una vela en el centro a forma de adorno. Si estaba siendo más cursi de lo que había sido en toda mi vida, nunca me hubiera imaginado preparar una cena a la luz de las velas para nadie, pero Rachel era mucho más especial que cualquier otra persona que se haya cruzado en mi vida.

**-Ven cariño, comencemos a celebrar-** le dije tomándola de la mano para que juntas avancemos hacia el lugar.

**-Quinn de verdad que no tengo palabras para todo esto, es impresionante-**

**-Nada es impresionante ni suficiente para ti cariño-**

Y como era de costumbre cada vez que hacía o decía algo que a Rach le gustaba me ganaba un impresionante beso de su parte, y mi adicción subía y subía.

Comimos entre risas, chistes, comentarios de la vida, del trabajo, de nuestros amigos, todos temas agradables y felices así como nos sentíamos nosotras.

Rachel se paró y me sujetó la mano para que me uniera a ella. Juntas caminamos por la orilla del mar, contemplamos la majestuosidad de la noche, juntando esa magia con el sonido de las olas al romper, la paz y la alegría desbordaban del cuerpo de ambas, y vi que esta era la ocasión perfecta para perder todos mis miedos.

**-Rach**- ella me miró con completa profundidad.

**-Dime cielo-**

**-Estoy loca, completa, y felizmente enamorada de ti-** si sentí miedo, si temblé entera, si creí que iba a morir en cualquier momento, pero nada se compara a todo lo que mi cuerpo sufrió cuando el cuerpo de Rachel colapsó contra el mío, y ambas entre risas caímos sobre la arena.

**-Yo también estoy igual que ti cielo, loca y felizmente enamorada de la rubia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-** me dijo mientras repartía besos por todo mi rostro, y sonreí cargada de felicidad mientras intensificaba el beso.

Nuestras lenguas se descontrolaron y la pasión comenzó a subir segundo a segundo, mis manos necesitaban recorrer todo el cuerpo de Rachel, necesitaban sentir su piel, y no quería perder más tiempo, el momento no podía ser más especial que este, era lo ideal, ella, yo, con la luna, las estrellas, y el sonido de las olas rompiendo como testigos.

Y esta vez ya no me detuve, y fui por más.

Recorrí todo el cuerpo de Rachel con mis manos acaricié su espalda como siempre lo había deseado sabiendo que ambas estábamos seguras, porque las manitos de Rach recorriendo mi cuerpo así me lo decía, fue ella quien decidió dar el primer paso dejándome sin mi remera, para recorrer mis pechos por encima de mi sostén sin compasión alguna, pellizcando, apretando, haciéndome gemir como no lo había hecho nunca, y yo seguí mi camino despojando de la falda que llevaba Rachel en ese momento, para deleitarme con la belleza de sus piernas contrastando con el reflejo que obteníamos de la noche, y me embobe mirándola y recorriéndola.

Nuestros labios volvieron a colapsar entre suspiros totalmente cargados de excitación y locura, necesitaba más mucho más de ella, y pareció darse cuenta porque lentamente quitó mi prenda inferior mientras yo le quitaba a ella la superior.

Habíamos quedado las dos en ropa interior, cuando nuestros ojos se buscaron locamente.

**-¿Estás segura cariño?-** le pregunte entre jadeos.

**-Nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida-**

Y las palabras dejaron de existir, porque con suma delicadeza me encargué de hacer desaparecer la poca ropa que le quedaba a mi diva, y ella se encargó de hacer desaparecer la mía.

Era increíble lo excitada que me encontraba y mi tacto había descubierto que Rachel estaba igual o peor que yo. Su timidez y su inexperiencia no se notó nunca, y aunque yo tomé el control de la situación logrando que su intimidad choque directamente con la mía, sus caderas se movían completamente al compas de este baile sensual que es hacer el amor con la persona adecuada, y la humedad, el calor, la pasión y el deseo se hicieron cargo de cada movimiento que yo empecé y Rachel me siguió, y lo hizo con completa sensualidad, me volvió loca, me revolucionó y por mas esfuerzo que hice en durar más, sus gemidos y sus mordidas espontáneas en mi cuerpo hicieron que el descontrol, el temblor y el punto máximo del placer no tardara en llegar, llevándome al mejor lugar del mundo, arrastrando conmigo a Rachel que envuelta en la locura del amor, terminó con el sonido más increíble del mundo.

**-Te amo-**

**N/A: espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me voy a tardar unos días en volver a actualizar, no serán muchos, espero que sepan tener paciencia!.. Muchas gracias por los rw, alertas, fv, en fin gracias por todo!... Saludos :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Me levanté un poco desorientada, había pasado una de las noches más mágicas de mi vida, recordaba cada sonido, cada gesto, y cada temblor de Rachel, todo había quedado grabado en mi mente a fuego.

Nunca en mi vida imaginé ponerme así de tonta, cursi, o como sea que se diga con alguien, siempre fui de recibir gestos extravagantes o de exigirlos, pero jamás fui yo quien sintió la necesidad de hacer algo así por alguien. No me arrepiento para nada, pero debo de admitir que un poco de vergüenza me da, es como cuando das tu primer beso, que después no sabes cómo mirar a la otra persona, porque te entran miles de dudas de si estuviste bien o fuiste completamente desagradable.

Estaba parada enfrente a la cama donde Rachel estaba tumbada y dormía tranquilamente, luego de estar tiradas en la arena, haciendo el amor, la incomodidad del grano arenoso, nos hizo mudarnos hacia la habitación principal de la cabaña, volvimos hacer el amor una vez más, antes de quedar completamente molidas de placer.

Y ahí está mi pequeña, que entre gemidos anoche me confesó su amor por mí, y entre esa locura de pasión yo no pude corresponderle diciéndole que también la amo, o que al menos creo que esto es amor, porque para que mentir, nunca me había sentido así, por lo que supongo que todas estas sensaciones nuevas en mi cuerpo son todas esas dichosas mariposas de las que habla la gente.

**-Cariño-** le quito el cabello que cae por su rostro, mientras que le dejo suaves caricias en su espalda. **–Vamos cariño, que es tarde, y quiero darte otra sorpresa-**

No alcance a terminar la palabra sorpresa que los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par, y me miraba expectante.

**-No estabas dormida, te estabas haciendo, tramposa-** Rachel se rió jovialmente unos segundos antes de abrazarme y tirarme encima de ella, para regalarme un suave roce de labios.

**-¿Qué sorpresa?-**

**-Levántate y te cuento-**

**-No quedémonos aquí un ratito más cielo- **

**-No cariño, que ya son las 11 y a las 2 tengo que dejarle el auto a San en perfectas condiciones si no quiero morir joven-** Rachel asintió sabiendo que Santana era capaz que echarnos a las dos de la casa si no devolvíamos el auto.

Le dejé un último beso a Rachel, mientras me fui acomodar todo lo que había preparado para "desayunar", aunque por la hora, era más un casi almuerzo que otra cosa.

En el patio había acomodado una mesita, con dos tazas de café, una rosa blanca que había arrancado del jardín delantero sobre un platito, con unas tostadas, y una gran variedad de frutas, no era la gran sorpresa pero tenía pensado hablar con Rachel de algo importante y esa era la verdadera razón por lo que quería que se levantara.

Me senté en la mesita mientras la vi aparecer, con un impoluto vestido blanco de playa, medio transparente que le quedaba de infarto, y me obligué a cerrar la boca porque sino la baba iba a arruinar todo lo que había preparado. Ella me sonrió tranquilamente, mientras me regaló un nuevo beso, y creo que si me concentraba podía contar cada gesto que había tenido conmigo, estaba perdida, completamente perdida en ella. Se sentó frente mío mientras miró todo lo que había en la mesa.

**-Cada día me sorprendes más Quinn, nunca imaginé que podrías ser así-** la miré y me sonroje completamente, mientras a los segundos agache la mirada cargada de vergüenza y sin levantar la cabeza intenté hablar.

**-Ni… ni yo.. Imaginé ser así con alguien- **

**-Cielo, mírame-** me obligo con su mano a levantar la cabeza. **–Me encanta que seas así, me encanta todo lo que ha pasado, me encanta sentirte, me encantan tus gestos, me encantan tus detalles, me encanta tu parte cursi, me encanta todo absolutamente todo de lo que me has ido mostrando en estos días-**

**-Rach, yo, necesito que hablemos de algo importante- **

**-Dime cielo, aunque imagino de lo que se trata- **

La miré a los ojos fijamente, para intentar leerle los pensamientos, y saber que estaba preparada para tener esta conversación, y por suerte solo pude ver calma y amor en sus ojos, algo que me dio la fuerza que me estaba faltando.

**-Finn vuelve mañana-** lo solté de una.

**-Me lo imaginaba, o que no iba a tardar en regresar, ¿qué piensas hacer?-** tomé su mano para que sintiera que estaba con ella.

**-Quiero verlo, y que hablemos de todo bien, pero quiero saber qué es lo que piensas tu, si quieres que le cuente la verdad, si prefieres que se lo oculte un tiempo más, no se Rach, necesito saber qué piensas del tema, o que sientes, no quiero arruinar todo esto-** ella apretó nuestro agarre, y me sonrió con completa tranquilidad.

**-Tranquila cielo, yo te apoyaré y te acompañaré en lo que sea que decidas, yo si tuviera que elegir, preferiría que digas la verdad, que lo sepa de tu boca, que se haga más simple, y no tener que mentirle, o actuar frente a él, porque sabemos que siempre estará en nuestras vidas, es el hermanastro de Kurt, es un amigo de años, es alguien que no va a desaparecer así como así-** y se que tiene razón, pero preferiría que no todo sea así, mucho más fácil sería dejarlo y no verlo nunca más, pero Finn no era un tipo más, era importante para las dos, era alguien que ya tenía ganado su lugar en la vida de ambas, por diferentes motivos, o situaciones, pero no iba a desaparecer.

**-Le voy a contar toda la verdad, no creo que se lo tome muy bien, pero es como tú dices, si no se lo digo ahora se va a enterar por otro lado, y al final lo terminaré lastimando más-**

**-Es lo mejor cielo- **

Rachel se acercó a mi cuerpo y mientras con una mano acariciaba mi rostro, con la otra se aferraba a mi cuello, deshaciendo la distancia que nos separaba para darme un increíble beso cargado de todo lo que sentía por mí, y yo no tarde en acoplarme a sus movimientos sobre mis labios para devolverle el beso con el mismo sentimiento.

Cuando nos separamos, no deje que se alejara demasiado, estábamos mirándonos fijamente a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, era el momento perfecto.

**-El desayuno no era la sorpresa, yo quiero que todo esto sea aún más especial-** sentí como sus manitos acariciaban mi nuca tranquilamente**. –Qui.. Quiero-** los nervios estaban inundando y domando mi cuerpo completamente.

-**Cielo tranquila soy yo-** le sonreía agradeciéndole sus palabras.

**-Quiero saber si quieres dejar de actuar, y ser mi novia de verdad-** y solté todo el aire que me estaba guardando, para clavar mis ojos sobre los de ella, que parecían brillar mucho más que segundos antes, y el silencio parecía que iba a ahogarme necesitaba que abriera la boca y me dijera lo que siente, pero ella parecía disfrutar del momento, porque su mirada estaba cargada de felicidad, y de placer por hacerme sufrir unos minutos**. –Vamos cariño dime-** la animé a que hablara.

-**Cielo, si quiero, pero-** no no no quiero peros, quiero un si y nada más.

**-¿pero?- **

**-Primero habla con Finn, termina esa historia con todas las letras y después si empezamos nosotras como nos merecemos-**

**-Joo, o sea que todavía no puedo darme el lujo de gritar a los cuatro vientos que tengo la novia más increíblemente hermosa, talentosa y adorable del mundo-** hice un puchero, logrando que Rach sonría mientras me mordió el labio de abajo.

**-Cuanto antes hables, antes podrás gritar lo que quieras- **

Entre besos, abrazos, caricias nos subimos al auto de San, para volver a la locura de New York, íbamos a llegar justo, ni un segundo antes ni uno después.

Cuando doblamos en la cuadra de nuestro departamento pudimos observar a Santana parada en el ingreso del edificio mirando hacia todos lados moviendo su pie derecho incansablemente contra el piso. Al ver al auto doblar su mirada se focalizo en nosotras.

Estacione sin apuros, estaba en el horario acordado. Rachel me acarició la mano, me regaló un último beso y bajo del auto para ir con San.

**-Al fin y se dignan a llegar- ese fue su recibimiento.**

**-San, me dijiste que hasta a las dos de la tarde- **

**-Pero es que acaso ustedes no tienen celulares, o no se fijan en nada-** con Rachel nos miramos sin entender nada de lo que San decía.

**-San yo me quede sin batería anoche, y no tenía el cargador-** Rachel se defendió y me dejó a mi sorprendida, no sabía que le había pasado eso.

**-¡¿y Tú?!-** me gritó Santana señalándome. Yo me rasqué la nuca, miré el piso.

**-Yo no sabía que Rach se había quedado sin batería, y emm, lo apagué anoche para que nadie nos moleste, y… me olvidé de prenderlo- **

**-No me lo puedo creer, son dos irresponsables-**

Santana no dijo nada más, me quitó las llaves de la mano, y se subió al auto para alejarse del lugar, con Rach nos miramos sin entender demasiado lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Metí mi mano en el bolso para prender el celular, así ver que era tanto escándalo. No tardé mucho en recuperar la señal y con ella comenzaron a caer mensajes.

_Quinn, necesito que traigas el auto a las 11 hay un problemas en tribunales- S_

_Rubia contéstame- S_

_Quinn maldita sea, no puedo ir sin el auto- S_

_Porque no me atiendes?- S_

_Llego mañana a las 10 de la mañana te parece si como a las 4 paso y tomamos un café- F_

_Nunca más te lo presto- S_

_Vamos nena contéstame, tenemos que hablar- F_

Leí todos los mensajes de corrido y en voz alta, cuando terminé caí en cuenta de que Rach me miraba aún en la puerta de entrada del edificio, y que entre todos los mensajes de San, estaban perdidos un par de Finn que nos sorprendieron a ambas.

**-¿Sabías que volvía hoy?-**

**-No la verdad no tenía ni idea, yo creía que volvía en dos días más-** eso era lo que Finn me había dicho cuando se fue, pero para ser sincera no es algo que me sorprenda, debe querer hablar conmigo, e intentar arreglar las cosas.

**-¿Lo verás hoy?-** Rachel parecía enojada, o al menos estaba rara, mantenía su distancia, me miraba pocos segundos a los ojos, y no parecía estar demasiado cómoda.

**-¿Quieres que lo vea hoy?-** preferí preguntarle y hacer lo que ella quisiera, por mi era mejor si dejábamos pasar más tiempo, nunca fui demasiado buena para hablar con Finn.

**-Quiero que hagas lo que sientas Quinn, si sientes que hablar hoy es lo mejor hazlo-** me confunde totalmente, esto parece de esas acciones con trampas, si digo que mejor hoy no, ella puede pensar que es porque no quiero dejarlo, y si digo que si, tal vez y se le ocurre que estoy desesperada por verlo.

**-Hey cariño, todo lo que paso anoche, y hace unas horas, es lo que importa ¿ok?, lo que hable o deje de hablar con Finn, o si lo veo hoy o dentro de un mes, no va a cambiar en absolutamente nada todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, ¿lo entiendes no?- **

**-Yo lo entiendo, pero no puedes culparme por sentir un poco de miedo, digamos que la historia de nosotros tres no es lo más tranquilizadora del mundo-**

Se que tiene razón y sus miedos son completamente justificados, pero debe aprender a confiar en mí.

Corté la distancia que ella había impuesto, y la abrasé por la cintura uniendo mis dedos en su espalda, aplicando un poco de presión para que su rostro quedé lo más cerca posible del mío, y sobre sus labios le susurré.

**-Nada ni nadie va a cambiar lo que siento por ti Rach, confía en mí por favor**- no terminé de hablar cuando ella cerró sus ojos y acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba para unir sus labios con los míos, y volver a regalarme un beso, que ya extrañaba con locura aunque hiciera pocos minutos que no los tenía.

**-¿Quinn? ¿Rachel?-** nos separamos a la velocidad de la luz y ninguna de las dos podía decir nada, la mirada confundida, y lastimada de Finn, parado frente a nosotras era tan incómoda que ninguna de las dos atinaba a moverse, la hora de ser valiente ya había llegado.

**N/A: Volví, me tardé menos de una semana, ahora seguro que actualizaré seguido, pero no puedo asegurar que todos los días, pero si día por medio :) **

**Saludos y nuevamente gracias por los rw, fav, alertas ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Finn-** no podía ni quería mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que lo había traicionado, aunque no sea así **–Yo, quería hablar contigo-** no me dejo terminar, porque sus lágrimas y un sollozo demasiado fuerte irrumpieron en el lugar.

Miré a Rachel, que estaba tan confundida como yo.

**-Hey Finn, yo.. yo lo siento ¿sí?-** lo miré sin mucha convicción, pero necesitaba salir de ese lugar ya mismo, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

**-No.. no es por es.. esto… mi… mi abuela Quinn-** esta vez si miré sus ojos, llenos de angustia y de dolor, la abuela de Finn era después de su mamá la mujer más importante de su vida.

**-Finn, nene, tranquilo, ¿qué le pasó a Alice?**- le pregunté mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como Rachel se removía incomoda, ella también conocía a Alice, y conociendo a mi diva de seguro que hasta le tenía un importante aprecio, y estaba segura de esto, porque hasta yo apreciaba a la abuela de Finn, era una mujer realmente encantadora e inteligente.

**-Murió-** y su llanto se hizo aún más ensordecedor, con Rach nos miramos y lo abrasamos entre las dos, regalándole pequeñas caricias en la espalda.

**-Tranquilo Finn, ven, subamos, así tomamos un té, y te calmas-** Rachel lo invitó a pasar mientras entre las dos prácticamente lo arrastrábamos hasta nuestro hogar.

Me rompió el alma verlo así de dolido y sufriendo, y aunque seguramente vernos a mí y a Rach besándonos justamente ahora no debe haber sido lo mejor para él, yo siendo completamente egoísta me aliviaba, porque era obvio que no lo iba a dejar solo en un momento así, pero tampoco podría contarle la verdad por lo que supongo el habernos visto así debería de servir para que su mente tenga las cosas claras.

Entramos Rachel se fue directamente a la cocina y yo me senté con Finn en el sillón y lo dejé llorar sobre mi hombro.

**-Tranquilo nene, todo estará mejor con el tiempo, ya verás- **

**-Yo… yo..-** no podía ni hablar, realmente nunca lo había visto en este estado.

Rachel no tardó mucho más en aparecer en el salón, con una taza de tilo para Finn y dos café cargados para nosotras.

**-Finn, ¿dónde será el servicio de la funeraria?-** Rachel que se había sentado frente a nosotros se animó hacer la pregunta que a mí me venía dando vueltas desde que me enteré.

**-En Lima… mamá… decidió… que se haría.. en su casa**- logró terminar la oración con tanto esfuerzo que imagino que su garganta debe haber ardido por como salió su voz.

**-Debemos viajar hoy mismo entonces-** miré a Rachel completamente confundida con lo que había dicho, yo no podía viajar, por mucho que lamentara la muerte de Alice, o por mucho que quisiera acompañar a Finn en este momento, el trabajo me exigía la presencia si o si los fines de semana, y hoy es viernes, no puedo irme.

**-Lo.. lo sé… solo… que..-** Finn me miró directamente hacia mis ojos** –Quinn acompáñame por favor, te.. te.. nece.. necesito ahí… en este momento-**

Entendía a Finn completamente, pero de verdad que el destino era una mierda, justo ahora tenía que pasar todo esto, justo cuando le iba a decir la verdad, cuando Rachel y yo estábamos empezando algo increíble, no podía ser justo.

**-Yo… -** No sabía qué carajo decir.

**-Te acompañaremos las dos, junto con Kurt que ya me escribió que iríamos ni bien llegara, ya reservó los pasajes para los cuatro-** Rachel me dejó muda.

Me disculpé un minuto de ambos y me dirigí a mi habitación para llamar a mi jefe, y decirle que me iría todo el fin de semana, me iban a matar, lo sabía perfectamente, porque solo quedaba una semana de obra, luego venían los premios Tony, y de ahí, no sabía que iba a pasar con mi vida profesional.

Tarde más de diez minutos explicándole que había fallecido alguien muy importante para mi y que debía irme a Lima, no entendían y no querían dejarme ir, hasta me dijeron que por contrato solo puedo ausentarme por fallecimiento de familiares directos, pero no dí el brazo a torcer y apelé un poco a una mentirita blanca, les dije que quien había fallecido era la abuela de mi novio, nadie tenía porque saber la verdad de las cosas.

El día que había comenzado como uno de los mejores de mi vida, se iba complicando minuto a minuto.

Volví al Salón, y me encontré con Rachel y su mirada perdida en la pared y a Finn completamente dormido en el sillón.

Me acerqué a mi diva, y la animé a que me siguiera a la cocinar para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

**-Quinn, siento mucho que te haya casi obligado a que vayas, pero no puedes dejarlo solo en este momento-** es tan perfecta, por eso es que estoy enamorada de ella, se olvidó que Finn era algo así como su competencia, solo vio y quiso ayudar a su amigo. Como no amarla.

**-Yo lo sé Rach, solo que no podía faltar al trabajo, pero ya lo solucioné, y menos mal que tu también vienes, sino…-** y le hice un gesto con las manos como diciéndole "ni loca".

**-No te hagas, que yo sé bien, que adorabas a Alice- **

**-Si lo hacía, pero no para irme sola con Finn, y él se pueda pensar cualquier cosa- **

**-Quinn nos acaba de encontrar besándonos-**

**-Lo sé, pero creo que era tanto el Shock en el que estaba, que no se, si realmente se dio cuenta de lo que vio-** es que era verdad, Finn hizo como que si ese beso no existió, desde que se largó a llorar pareciera que nosotros seguíamos juntos, realmente no se qué pensar.

**-No se, ni me importa realmente, ahora solo tenemos que ir y acompañarlo, darle el apoyo que necesite y listo, después le decimos la verdad-** Rachel veía todo tan simple, pero no se daba cuenta del lío que sola habíamos armado unos días atrás.

**-Cariño, todos nuestros amigos se creen que tú y que yo ya somos novias-** no me dejó terminar de hablar.

**-Ya lo sé cielo, pero también saben que Finn no sabe nada, porque estabas esperando que llegara para decirle la verdad, así que la única diferencia entre lo que realmente pasa es que el título de "noviazgo" lo tendremos cuando él salga de la ecuación, después es todo lo mismo-**

**-Siempre tienes que tener razón ¿no?-**

**-Siempre cielo- **

Salimos de la cocina un poco más tranquilas, o al menos yo me sentía así, saber que con Rach las cosas seguían en el mismo lugar pese a todo, es lo único bueno que ha pasado desde que volvimos a New York.

Finn seguía profundamente dormido en el sillón, cuando Kurt ingresó con los ojos hinchados, de la mano de Mark.

Cuando vieron a Finn, hicieron más silencio y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto de Kurt.

**-¿Cómo está?-** nos pregunto Kurt ni bien pusimos un pie dentro.

**-Mal, no para de llorar, y hasta recién que logró dormirse, pero no nos contó nada, casi que no podía hablar-** me sinceré con él **-¿Y Tú cómo estás?-** no podía olvidarme que Alice era algo así como una segunda abuela para Kurt.

**-Yo mejor que Finn, seguro, pero no se, no lo esperábamos, falleció durmiendo anoche, intentamos llamarlas, pero nada, San se cansó de llamarlas-** ahí entendía el apuro de Santana, pero como puede ser que no nos haya dicho nada, nunca voy a terminar de comprenderla.

**-Teníamos los celulares apagados, y cuando llegamos Santana no fue capaz de contarnos nada de nada, y ¿Britt dónde está?-** hablé rápido y sin pausas, parecía que Rachel me había contagiado su manía.

**-San no les debe haber dicho nada, porque ya había solucionado todo el tema por el que necesitaba el auto a la mañana, cuando nos enteramos como las 10 quedamos en separarnos todos y hacer las cosas lo más simple posible, para poder viajar, pero sin el auto los tramites de San se complicaron y por eso es que Britt tuvo que salir a realizar algunas cosas para acortar tiempo, pero así y todo, San me llamó hace unos minutos y ellas no irán- **

**-¿Oh y por nuestra culpa?**- Rachel ya se sentía culpable, y en realidad había sido yo la estúpida que apago el celular.

**-No, Rach, no irán por cosas del trabajo de San, no tienen nada que ver ustedes de seguro que está exagerando en cómo reaccionó-** Mark siempre me cayó bien porque no era de hablar mucho, pero cuando lo hacía daba siempre la cuota de cordura que a las situaciones podían faltarles.

**-Kurt-** lo llamo antes de que abandonen la habitación**. –Tienes que saber por cualquier cosa, que Finn nos encontró besándonos, en la entrada del edificio, y no se realmente si proceso lo que vio, o se hizo el tonto, o realmente está tan en shock que no se acuerda-** Kurt me miró primero a mí, y después a Rach que estaba aferrada a mi mano a la derecha.

**-Deben tener más cuidado sobre todo ahora, después hagan lo que quieran, pero no ahora-** y se fue dejándonos a los dos sintiéndonos peor que antes.

**-Hey tranquilas, ya podrán hacer las cosas bien, dejen que pase este viaje, aprovéchenlo en privado, pero cuando estén con Finn actúen normales, a la vuelta le cuentan la verdad de las cosas-** y ahí estaba Mark y su solución simple ante todo.

**-Gracias Mark-** le dijimos las dos juntas.

Cuando volvimos al salón Finn ya estaba despierto y hablaba ya más tranquilo con Kurt del viaje.

Tranquilamente y dejando un poco de distancia entre nosotras nos acercamos a ellos dos, junto con Mark

**-¿A qué hora se va?- **

**-¿Mark tú no vas?**- le pregunté directamente

**-No, no puedo, y se que Kurt estará en excelentes manos- **

**-Los pasajes son para dentro de tres horas, así que ya habría que preparar todo, tenemos la vuelta el domingo-** mientras Kurt daba las instrucciones, yo solo pensaba en la vuelta a Lima, y en tener que ir a mi casa, ver a mi madre, con la cual no me llevaba del todo bien, pero no tenía muchas más opciones. Por el contrario parecía que a Rach le hacía ilusión ir a ver a sus papás más allá de la circunstancia horrible que motivaba el viaje.

Finn me tomó por sorpresa cuando pasó su brazo por mi cintura, y me hizo pegar un salto alejándome de su cuerpo velozmente, sin querer me gané una fuerte mirada de reprobación de parte de Mark y Kurt. Rachel por otro lado solo bajo la mirada, pero no parecía enojada ni nada que se le parezca.

No fue lo único que me tuvo que pasar con Finn, cuando se estaba por retirar para buscar su bolso y sus cosas en su casa, se dirigió directamente a mí delante de todos.

**-Nena, ¿te espero y nos vamos juntos?-** no no no, esto no tenía que pasar.

**-Finn, no, yo me voy con los chicos, nos vemos allá-** intenté sonar muy suave y casual pero su mirada no decía lo mismo.

**-Ok, nos vemos-** hizo un saludo general con las manos, se colocó sus gafas, para ocultar sus hinchados ojos, y se retiró.

Cada cual sin decir nada más se fue hacia su cuarto para preparar las cosas para el viaje. Una hora después los cuatro estábamos listos para partir, ni Brittany ni Santana habían aparecido por el departamento, por lo que opté por dejarle una pequeña notita en la heladera.

San, Britt, nos fuimos a Lima, con Rach sentimos mucho lo del auto, no sabíamos nada, esperamos tener noticias de ustedes en estas horas, las queremos mucho. Q-R-K

Tomamos un taxi y ni bien subimos Rach se aferró a mi mano dándome la tranquilidad que necesitaba para realizar todo lo que se venía.

No vimos a Finn antes de embarcar por ningún lado, Kurt intentó llamarlo, pero no atendía nadie. No nos hicimos mucho problema porque seguramente iba a llegar justo antes de partir, nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos Rachel estaba con su cabeza sobre mi hombro, cuando alguien nos habló tomándonos completamente por sorpresa.

**-¿Rach, me cambias el asiento, así tú vas con Kurt y yo puedo ir con Quinn?-**

Finn.


	18. Chapter 18

Miraba a Rachel, que había levantado su cabeza de mi cuello, y cuando estaba a punto de pararse le sujeté el brazo para que no se moviera.

**-Finn, prefiero viajar con Rach, después hablaremos bien nosotros dos ¿si?-** tenía dos motivos por los cuales no querer sentarme a su lado, primero y principal porque quería ir con Rach, y segundo porque no sabía realmente que decirle a Finn, tenía que terminar con lo nuestro sin decirle la verdad, pero si dejándole claro que no me interesa ninguna relación más allá de la amistad con él.

**-Ok-** Finn nos miró a las dos antes de retirarse hacia el asiento al lado de Kurt.

Rachel estaba muda, no me hablaba, había tomado distancia de mi cuerpo y podía sentirla completamente tensa.

La azafata dio todas las indicaciones necesarias para despegar, el piloto nos saludó y menos de diez minutos ya estábamos en el aire.

**-Rach**- ya no me aguantaba más la situación extraña que se estaba dando entre nosotras.

**-¿Si?-** no la escuché enojada, pero si incomoda.

**-Hey cariño, ¿qué te sucede?-** le pregunté mientras le agarraba la mano.

Rachel se removió inquieta y se soltó de mi agarre.

**-Quinn, él está mal, te necesita, ¿por qué no lo dejaste viajar a tu lado?-** de verdad que no entiendo a esta mujer, si le hubiera dicho que si a Finn, estoy convencida que se hubiera enojado el doble, y ahora que le digo que no, también se enoja.

**-Rachel, tu y yo estamos juntas, él no importa si recuerda el beso o no, yo antes de que todo esto pasara ya había dejado en claro que no quería nada más que una amistad, es lamentable lo que pasa, y de verdad que lo siento mucho por él, pero no es mi culpa, y no voy a poner en riesgo nuestra relación por no hacerlo sentir mal un rato, cuando al final de todo es inevitable lo que está pasando- **

**-Yo se todo eso Quinn, pero no es el momento para hacerlo sufrir más-** entiendo lo que ella me dice pero no lo comparto, y comienzo a enojarme.

**-No Rachel no es así, va a sufrir de todas maneras, mentirle y que todos nos hagamos los estúpidos no ayuda en nada a nadie, así que yo no le haré creer que está todo bien, o que tiene chances de arreglar la situación, le seré sincera, solo no le contaré lo nuestro-** y ya no me importaba lo que opinara Rachel o lo que ella quisiera, esto era algo mío.

Me gire y le di la espalada no tenía nada de ganas de discutir por algo en lo cual yo no iba a ceder y ella pareciera que tampoco lo haría.

Me molesta sobremanera que todo se haya complicado de esta manera, yo estaba feliz y tranquila.

Entre mis pensamientos, enojos y frustraciones me quedé dormida.

Al despertar lo primero que hice fue mirar la hora, y por suerte ya estábamos a menos de una hora de llegar a Ohio. Me giré para intentar hablar de algo con Rachel, para ver si podíamos arreglar un poco la especie de discusión absurda que habíamos tenido. Pero para mi sorpresa no era Rachel quien estaba a mi lado, sino que el que dormía tranquilamente era Kurt.

Me paré y disimuladamente miré hacia donde estaba Finn, que reía tranquilamente, y el motivo de su sonrisa no era otra más que mi morena, mi diva, mi Rachel. Y la sensación de celos comenzó a descomponer mi cuerpo y maltratar mi mente.

Cuando estaba por pararme para entrometerme en lo que sea que estén haciendo Finn y Rachel, siento como una mano me sujeta el brazo con fuerza, y con furia me giro para clavar mis ojos en los de Kurt.

**-¿Qué carajo es eso?-** le pregunté señalando con mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros dos.

**-Rach no podía dormir, Finn tampoco, y yo estaba muerto de cansancio, así que me cambiaron el asiento para no aburrirse, no te lo tomes todo a la tremenda-** me hablaba con tranquilidad mientras se desperezaba sin apuros en el asiento.

**-Ok, ya estas despierto, y yo también, así que por favor regresa a tu asiento, y devuélveme a Rachel-** me estaba desesperando, no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo, me entraban nervios, miedos, celos, y millones de recuerdos de nuestro pasado juntos, yo no quería perder a Rachel, y me volvería loca si es Finn quién terminara con ella.

**-Tan insegura Fabray-** realmente no sé si Kurt tenía ganas de que lo golpee, o se estaba buscando que de una patada lo mande de regreso a New York-

**-Cállate, y ve-** fue lo único que opté por contestarle.

Kurt se dirigió al lugar donde yo no podía correr mi mirada, sonrió, se acercó a Rachel que se paró y no se que le habrá susurrado en su oído porque la carcajada que soltó Rachel puedo asegurar que la escucharon en el avión entero.

Creo que ya me dolía la frente de lo fruncido que sentía mi seño.

Vi como Rachel acarició el hombro de Finn, mientras él le tiraba un beso desde su asiento, para luego encarar por el pasillo que la devolvería a mi lado.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron no tuve la fuerza suficiente para mantenerle la mirada y termine desviándola hacia abajo.

**-Permiso**- me susurro de manera cortante, para que le dé lugar para pasar a su asiento.

**-¿Qué hacías con Finn?-** no sé porque le pregunté eso ni porque lo hice de esa manera tan fría y molesta.

**-Quinn, él es mi amigo, no tienes derecho a alguno a cuestionarme que me haya sentado a su lado, cuando tu me dabas la espalda y dormías tranquilamente-** se que tiene razón, pero los celos parecen que están tirando desde mis entrañas.

**-No me gusta verte riendo con él- **

**-Quinn, no puedes decirme algo así, es completamente egoísta de tu parte-**

**-No, Rachel, no es de egoísta, tu debes entender todo el pasado que tienen juntos, no puedes pedirme que no me ponga como loca si los veo juntos-** no quería decirle con todas las letras que me daba celos.

**-Quinn, yo tengo que aguantar cosas mucho peores, y no digo nada-** no la puedo dejar terminar de hablar me siento mal.

**-No, no es lo mismo, tú casi te casaste con él, y además Rachel, yo si me he alejado, yo si he puesto distancia, y –** y esta vez fue ella quien explotó.

**-Hay Quinn mejor cierra la boca, yo hace más de siete años que no le toco un pelo a Finn, hace más de siete años que no tengo alguna clase de relación amorosa, y ni intenciones de algo así, por el contrario que tu, que hace poco más de un mes compartías la cama con él, así que no compares las cosas Quinn-** Rachel dejo de mirarme y me dio la espalda.

Cuando iba a replicar todo lo que me había dicho, la voz del capitán interrumpió mis intenciones dando la orden de regresar a nuestros asientos y abrocharnos los cinturones, ya estábamos por aterrizar.

Cuando bajamos del avión, los padres de Rachel juntos con el papá de Kurt estaban ya esperando a que lleguemos.

Salude a los mayores tranquilamente, agarré mi maleta, busque aunque sabía a la perfección que nadie estaría esperándome, pero no podía negar que en el interior moría de ganas porque mi mamá este allí para regalarme un abrazo como el que le dieron los papás a Rachel, o los golpes en la espalda que le regalo el padre de Kurt a Finn en forma de apoyo, para luego apretar a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Estaba nuevamente sola.

**-Quinn-** escuché a mis espaldas, deseaba que la vos que me llamaba hubiera sido femenina, y con cariño, pero era todo lo contrario**. –Nosotros te llevamos**- Finn iba derecho a agarrar mi bolso, pero no lo dejé.

**-De verdad que gracias, pero prefiero ir en taxi- **

**-Vamos Quinn, no hay necesidad de eso-** esta vez fue Kurt quien se acercó.

Aunque deseaba que sea Rachel la que se acercara a mi lado, no fue así, al buscarla por el aeropuerto, la vi abrazada a sus padres, caminando los tres tranquilamente hacia la salida del lugar.

Y unas increíbles ganas de llorar entraron en mi cuerpo desestabilizando toda la fuerza interior que estaban haciendo.

No entendía porque tanto enojo, comprendo que estuve mal, y que tal vez no debería haberle dicho nada, pero los celos fueron más fuertes que yo, y no pude contenerme, tampoco había estado tan mal, su reacción me parece por demás exagerada y me duele.

**-De verdad chicos gracias, pero prefiero ir en taxi-** y no dije nada más y me fui por el lado contrario a donde estaban ellos.

Tomé el primer taxi que apareció frente a mis ojos, buscando fuerza interior para no llorar, y componerme para la llegada a mi casa, ya que sabía que no era el mejor lugar para mostrarme débil.

Lamentablemente nunca logré reponer del todo la relación con mi mamá, y si a eso le sumamos que mi hermana, alias la hija perfecta, está viviendo con ella, porque su marido la engaño, estos tres días van a ser un completo infierno.

Cuando llegué rebusque en mi cartera las viejas llaves que usaba hace siete años atrás para poder ingresar, sabía que no había nadie esperándome.

La casa estaba exactamente igual que siempre, solo que algunas cosas se veían completamente desmejoradas, y la pintura de las paredes estaban un poco manchadas. Deje mi bolso en el suelo, y recorrí unos metros tranquilamente llenando mi cuerpo de una nostalgia que conocía, no estaba triste, ni feliz, me sentía rara, era el lugar donde crecí, donde viví la mayor parte de mi vida, pero no podía llamarlo hogar.

Subí a mi antigua habitación para dejar mis cosas, pero para mi sorpresa mis cosas ya no estaban y en su lugar, había pesas, una trotadora, una bicicleta estática, una colchoneta, y varias cosas más que dejaban evidente como se había transformado mi cuarto en un gimnasio, no es algo que verdaderamente me sorprenda, pero si me duele demasiado. Cuando iba a agarrar mi bolso e irme a un hotel, escuche risas en la entrada de la casa, por lo que enseguida baje.

**-Quinn**- Frannie estaba igual que siempre, solo que se le notaban las múltiples cirugías que se había hecho en el rostro, estaba más igual a mamá que nunca.

**-Fran-** nos abrazamos casi sin tocarnos, como lo hace la clase snob, sin sentimientos y por puro compromiso. **–¿Y mamá?-**

**-Está en club, me dijo que te avisara que tu cuarto ahora es un gimnasio, que puedes ocupar la habitación de huéspedes-** no sabía si gritar o reírme, pudieron transformar mi cuarto, pero la habitación de huéspedes la dejaron intacta, me estaba indignando segundo a segundo, y encima la mirada de Rachel fría, se cruzaba por mi mente cada dos por tres, desarmando aún más mi estado.

**-He si igual Fran, pensaba quedarme en un hotel, solo pasé a saludar-** fingí una sonrisa.

**-Bueno como quieras, mamá vendrá como en dos horas cuando termine de tomar el té-** Frannie, ya se perdía por la cocina, y yo me quedé en el medio del salón sintiéndome una completa extraña en ese lugar.

**-Nos vemos Frann**- le grité antes de salir lo más rápido posible de esa casa.

No tenía auto, por esta zona es súper complicado que pasen taxis, y no se para donde ir. Dos personas se me cruzaron por la cabeza, Rachel y Kurt, pero no quería acudir a ninguno de los dos, Rach porque no sabía qué hacer con lo que estaba pasando, y sinceramente yo también estoy un poco dolida por como quedó todo, y Kurt porque estaría con Finn, y su casa sería un completo lío por el velatorio.

Mire mi reloj, y solo faltan dos horas para ir a la casa de Alice.

Por un momento pensé en llamar a San y decirle que me preste su auto, que aún estaba en Lima y sus padres lo tenían guardado para ella, al contrario de lo que hizo mi mamá que apenas me fui y lo vendió para renovar el suyo. Pero deseche la idea, cuando vi un taxi doblar en la esquina. Me desesperé haciendo gestos con mis manos para lograr que parara y lo logré.

**-Al Suit Lima Hotel, por favor- **


	19. Chapter 19

Una vez dejé todo en su lugar ya era la hora para ir al velorio, no sabía si llamar a alguien o dirigirme sola hacia el lugar.

Siendo sincera moría de ganas de hablar con Rach e intentar que ella me acompañe, pero también estaba mi orgullo de por medio, Rachel es bien consiente de la relación que tengo con mi familia, y nunca se preocupó por lo que me pasaba desde la discusión que tuvimos arriba del avión. Decidí no llamarla, e ir sola, además también tengo que estar con Finn y acompañarlo desde donde puedo, para eso vine después de todo.

En el hotel opté por alquilar un auto y dejar de complicarme con los taxis. Puse en el gps la dirección de la que era la casa de Alice, y con todos los nervios del mundo me dirigí hacia allí.

Cuando doble en la calle correspondiente enseguida vi el auto de Rachel, y la camioneta de Finn, en la puerta de entrada están los papás de Rach, con el papá de Kurt. Busqué lugar para estacionar, dejé el auto, y cuando caminaba hacia la casa hecha una bola de nervios, escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre a todo pulmón.

**-¡Quinn!-** su voz es completamente inconfundible, y una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro.

**-Puck-** y le abrí mis brazos para fundirnos en un abraso que a mí en este momento me lleno de la tranquilidad que faltaba para ingresar en la casa.

**-Baby mama, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?-**

**-Puck, estás igual que siempre-**

**-Puck no cambia nena**- sonrió seductoramente, me abrazó apretándome completamente en su cuerpo y quedó claro que era el mismo de siempre, y no pude evitar soltar una potente risa, que llamo la atención de las personas que estaban en la entrada de la casa.

Enseguida por el rabillo del ojo, vi como tres personas se nos acercaban. Finn, Rachel y Kurt saludaron efusivamente a Puck, mientras mis nervios iban volviendo a mi cuerpo.

Cuando Finn se quiso acercar a mi cuerpo, imagino que sintió que debía marcar territorio por la presencia de Noah, me alejé colocándome al lado de Rachel, y no pude contenerme y le hable al oído.

**-Rachel, tenemos que hablar-**

**-Lo sé-**

No dijimos ni una palabra más, pero al menos ella también estaba dispuesta a que hablemos como dos personas civilizadas y cortemos con la estupidez de la pelea que habíamos comenzado.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y fue tan triste que una lágrima rebelde se escapó de mis ojos, Kurt, Finn y su familia estaban sentados adelante, y atrás entre otra mucha gente me encontraba yo, con Puck a un lado y Rachel al otro. Más de una hora estuvimos ahí hasta que la familia pidió privacidad, y estábamos por retirarnos.

**-Quinn, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo por favor?-** Finn me miró con tal expresión que no podía decirle que no. Y aunque me hubiera encantado salir corriendo, accedí al pedido asintiendo sin decir una sola palabra.

Era el momento de cerrar el cajón y la última despedida.

La madre de Finn junto con el papá de Kurt dijeron las últimas palabras para luego dejarle una rosa y retirarse, así sucesivamente fueron pasando los demás hijos de Alice, para darle lugar a sus nietos. Finn fue el único que eligió quedarse en silencio, se notaba que era el más afectado de todos, y no podía parar de llorar, de verdad que la estaba pasando mal.

En un momento se abrasó a mi cuerpo y en un profundo llanto hundió su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo intentaba consolarlo con caricias en su espalda, no me sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero si me sentía una completa idiota por la escena de celos que le hice a Rachel cuando está más que claro que no hay nada raro entre ellos. Intenté despejar mi mente para poder hacer lo que había venido hacer, que no era otra cosa que acompañar a Finn en este momento.

El velorio terminó y todos comenzaban a retirarse.

**-¿En qué has venido Quinn?**- Kurt se colocó a mi lado, alejando un poco a Finn.

**-Alquilé un auto en el hotel, así que tengo en que moverme**- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Espera ¿cómo que hotel?- **

**-Si bueno, en mi casa las cosas no fueron como esperaba, así que elegí irme a un hotel, y estar tranquila-** levanté los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto

**-Pero hubieras llamado, y te quedabas en casa Quinn, somos amigos, no deberías haber hecho eso-** Kurt se indignó un poco, por suerte Finn no estaba escuchando.

**-Si lo sé, pero no quiero molestar a nadie, y quiero estar tranquila Kurt, de verdad-**

**-¿Y Rachel sabe que te estás quedando en un hotel?-**

**-No y la verdad no creo que le importe mucho, tu viste como se fue del aeropuerto sin siquiera molestarse en saludarme- **

**-Rachel es una cabezota que se fue así porque se enojo contigo, pero sé muy bien que está arrepentida de todas las bobadas que hace sin pensar-** entonces según lo que acabo de escuchar Rachel debería de haber hablado con Kurt.

**-¿Hablaste con ella de lo que pasó?-** me animé a preguntarle.

**-Si y voy a ser bueno, y te digo que me va a estar esperando en 15 minutos en el café que está a dos cuadras de su casa, entonces yo no iré, y tú aparecerás en mi lugar, hablen, arreglen las cosas, y después me llaman-** sentí muchas ganas de abrazar a Kurt en ese momento, pero Finn apareció cortando nuestro momento.

**-Quinn, ¿vamos a tomar un café?-** se que quería y necesitaba hablar conmigo para aclarar todo, pero yo tenía urgencia de hablar con Rachel.

**-Lo siento Finn, pero tengo cosas que hacer, pero te llamo ni bien me desocupe, así nos juntamos y hablamos bien de todo ¿si?-** fui dulce

**-Quedamos así nena-** me despedí de los dos abrazando a cada uno a Kurt le susurre un "gracias" en su oído mientras que a Finn le deje un "se fuerte".

Me subí al auto y me fui directo a la cafetería donde Rachel se encontraría con Kurt.

No sabía cómo encarar la conversación, que le diría que me perdone por haberme puesto como una loca neurótica y celosa, que me enoje porque no se despidió de mi en el aeropuerto ni se preocupó por mi situación, acaso yo la había saludado o preocupado por ella, estábamos en la misma.

Estacioné el auto y la vi sentada, con un café delante de ella, que revolvía de manera maniática como contando las vueltas que le daba a la cucharita, pensando que así el tiempo se pasaría más rápido y Kurt llegaría como arte de magia.

Cuando entre yo por la puerta que ella no paraba de mirar, su cara de sorpresa fue magnífica, y la sonrisa que se molestaba en ocultar fue aún mejor.

Tranquilamente caminé hacia su mesa y sin decir nada me coloqué frente a ella.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** fue su forma de saludarme, y aunque podría enojarme por el poco tacto, opté por sonreír y dejar las cosas en paz.

**-Vengo hablar contigo, y arreglar las cosas-**

**-Quinn, preocúpate por Finn mejor, y después hablamos nosotras-** ya me estaba empezando a enojar.

**-No Rachel, las cosas con Finn en este momento pueden esperar, quiero que quede todo bien entre nosotras, no me aguanto estar así contigo- **

**-Yo lo que no aguanto Quinn, es que me acuses de que quiero algo con Finn por hablar con él, por reírme con él, o por estar acompañándolo, creía que tenias bien en claro, que ni a mí me pasan cosas con él, ni a él le pasan cosas conmigo, lamentablemente los dos estamos enamorados de la misma persona-** y ese lamentable me dolió, porque no sabía si era porque justo los dos estaban enamorados de mi, o porque ella estaba enamorada de mi.

**-¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro?- **

**-No Quinn, no me arrepiento, pero tú me sacas de quicio- **

**-Rachel, está bien, me equivoque, fue una escena de celos completamente absurda, pero es que no podría soportar perderte y verte con otra persona que no sea yo-**

**-Te entiendo porque a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero la diferencia es que yo confío en ti, y no reacciono como loca, cuando te veo al lado de Finn, o estas a los abrazos con Puck-** así que si le molesto el encuentro con Noah.

**-Yo no quería reaccionar así pero fue más fuerte que yo cariño**- le tomé la mano por encima de la mesa, y conecte mi mirada con la de ella.

**-Yo lo sé Quinn, pero debes aprender a moderar esas cosas, y más cuando estás acá para acompañar a Finn, no para pasearte conmigo-**

Cuando le iba a contestar mi teléfono comenzó a sonar fuertemente, y para mi sorpresa la que llamaba era mi mamá, tenía que atender.

_-Madre-_ conteste secamente, y Rachel automáticamente fijo su vista en mí. _–En un hotel ya le dije a Frannie-_ los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par. _–No no quería molestar-_ Rach apretó mi mano con dulzura. –_No madre, no te preocupes, si cuando pueda pasaré a saludarte-_ suspiré frustrada, las conversaciones con quien me trajo al mundo, era cansadoras para mi estado _–Si madre, te llamaré antes, ya te dije mis intenciones no son molestarlas_- Rachel no podía creer las palabras que salían hacia mi mamá_. –Ok, que estés bien, hasta luego-_ y corté.

**-¿te estás quedando en un hotel?-**

**-Emm si, cuando llegué a casa mi habitación era un gimnasio, y no había nadie, después llego Frann y me dijo que mamá estaba en el club que me mandaba a decir que podía ocupar la habitación de huéspedes, y por todo eso decidí que me iba a sentir mejor en un hotel-** resumí la historia mientras suspiraba pesadamente, todo eso dolía, pero no iba a reconocerlo ante nadie.

**-Quinn, como no me llamaste, en mi casa tienes lugar para quedarte las veces que quieras**- me lo dijo a forma de reto, y yo asentí.

**-Rach, no es por nada, pero te fuiste del aeropuerto sin siquiera mirarme, como se te ocurre que te voy a llamar, que pretendías que te diga "hey cariño, no tengo donde dormir, ¿me haces un hueco?"-** se que lo que acabo de decir la va a hacer enojar.

**-Eres una estúpida, no te salude cuando me fui porque estaba enojada, y no te entendía, creí que era la mejor forma para que pensaras en lo que pasó, no para que no cuentes conmigo en si te pasaba algo así en tu casa-**

**-Lo sé, Rach, pero no quiero molestar a tus padres, me quedo en un hotel, y listo, es lo más fácil y no voy a cambiar de opinión- **

**-Ok, haz lo que quieras- **

**-Pero no te enfades, respétame eso por favor**- le supliqué porque ya no quería más peleas, todavía tenía que pasar a ver a Judy y hablar con Finn, necesitaba que este todo bien con ella para tener las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar todo lo que faltaba.

**-Está bien cielo, pero la próxima vez me llamas, y lo hablas conmigo, no me alejes así-** me habló mientras dejaba suaves caricias en mi mano, que nunca había soltado.

**-No lo haré cariño, te lo prometo-** le sonreí, y sentí muchas ganas de besarla ya mismo, ahí en medio de la cafetería, en Lima, pero terminé mordiéndome el labio inferior intentando contener de esa manera todas los impulsos de tirarme encima de ella.

**-¿Quieres besarme no?-** rió

**-¿Tanto se me nota?-**

**-Si, cada vez que tienes que contenerte terminas mordiéndote el labio, provocando que yo sienta las mismas ganas que tú-** y eso fue una provocación directa, así que me acerque a la mitad de la mesa, y con la mano jalé de ella para que también haga el mismo recorrido, se acerco con una increíble sonrisa en su rostro, y lentamente nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, fue suave y tierno, nada demasiado loco, pero si importante para sellar nuestro arreglo.

Cuando nos separamos no pudimos evitar reír, por las caras de bobas que teníamos.

Miré la hora, y decidí que lo mejor era ir a solucionar el tema con Finn lo antes posible para poder estar tranquila con Rachel.

**-Rach, iré a hablar con Finn-** su rostro se tensó un momento pero no más de dos segundos hasta que habló.

**-Es lo mejor, me llamas cuando termines ¿sí?-**

No le contesté solo me paré me acerqué a ella y volví a besarla, para dejarle en claro que ella era lo único que necesitaba en mi vida.


	20. Chapter 20

_En Breadstix en 10 min- Q_

Le envié el mensaje a Finn antes de subirme al auto y salir, ya quería dejar todo claro con él y terminar ese tema. Lo que había pasado con Rachel no me gustaba nada, y no tenía ninguna intención en que se vuelva a repetir.

_Ya voy en camino- F_

Perfecto, ahora tengo que buscar fuerza y paciencia para hablar con él, además de encontrar todo el tacto posible para tocar bien la situación en un momento tan delicado como éste para él. Pero yo no puedo poner en riesgo nada más, cuando jamás le prometí nada y cuando siempre le fui clara con mis sentimientos.

Llegamos exactamente juntos, el estacionó su camioneta justo detrás de mi auto. Al verme descender me sonrió y yo le correspondí, tampoco podía ser tan hipócrita y decir que ahora lo detestaba o me daba rechazo, claro que no, todavía veía sus cosas buenas, su inteligencia y su carisma, aún podía ver lo guapo y cambiado que estaba, solo que no lo amaba, y amaba a Rachel, pero no podía negar que Finn seguía y seguirá siendo alguien importante en mi vida, y es de esas personas que quieres para recorrer todo el camino, no solo un tramo.

No dijimos absolutamente nada, hasta que nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, en la misma mesa que compartíamos cuando salíamos juntos en el instituto.

**-Es la misma mesa, y pensar que tantas cosas cambiaron**- Finn no me mira a los ojos cuando habla, se que está seguro que lo voy a dejar.

**-Todo ha cambiado desde esa época, sobre todo tú-** lo provoqué un poco para que dejara de mirar el menú y se concentrara en mi mirada, pero todavía no lo logro, el no quiere aceptar que me va a perder y cree que evadiéndome va a lograr salir ileso. Así como el sabe leer a la perfección a las personas, yo sé leerlo a él a Rach y San a la perfección, puedo adelantarme a lo que piensan, a lo que les duele, o a lo que los hace felices.

**-¿Qué vamos a pedir?-** evita seguir con el tema, sé que todavía le hace mal recordar todo el sufrimiento que pasó la gente que quiere, y él mismo mientras estuvo perdido en la guerra.

**-Yo solo quiero un café bien cargado- **

**-Perfecto que sean dos-** y me sonríe, y al fin conecta su mirada con la mía. Llama al chico que atiende y hace nuestro pedido.

**-Finn tenemos que hablar de todo, no podemos seguir evadiendo el tema- **

**-Lo sé, solo que ya sé que lo nuestro está terminado, y duele Quinn-** me sorprendió que solo admitiera que ya estaba terminado.

**-Yo no quiero lastimarte Finn, por eso es que te lo dije cuando estabas en Londres, para que no siguieras con los regalos, y esas cosas**- me sincere

**-Yo lo sé, y estoy en parte hasta feliz porque la persona que elegiste no puede ser mejor-** me atraganté con el café y empecé a toser como loca, logrando una risa sincera y sin dolor en Finn- **Hey nena tranquila, que por más dolor que sintiera ayer, vi como se estaban comiendo la boca mis dos ex novias-**

**-Yo, yo, no quería que te enteraras de esa manera Finn-** le dije cuando pude tranquilizarme luego de casi morir ahogada de la impresión.

**-Lo sé, y por eso es que seguí contando contigo, y pido disculpas si te puse en una situación incómoda cuando quise cambiar los asientos, pero necesitaba estar acompañado y no de Kurt, y de paso aclarar todo nuestro tema-** y me sentí patética, el seguía sorprendiéndome con su madurez y tolerancia.

**-Lo siento mucho Finn, no pensé nunca en eso-**

**-Yo lo sé, y si hoy te pedí que te quedaras en casa, era plenamente de egoísta, porque te necesitaba conmigo aunque sea unos minutos más, pero no está en mis intenciones retenerte ni nada eso-** si no fuera porque estoy enamorada de Rachel no lo dejaría ir a ningún lado.

**-Eres realmente un hombre increíble Finn, y te mereces encontrar una persona que te ame como te lo mereces, que te dé todo de sí, y no solo un poco-**

**-Lo sé, y por eso soy feliz de que tu y Rachel estén juntas, porque las dos son magníficas y bueno juntas es, Ufff demasiado sexys**- Finn rió y yo reí con él y una increíble presión desapareció de mi pecho.

**-Gracias por entender todo así Finn de verdad, yo pensé que todo iba a ser más trágico-**

**-Quinn, no voy a mentirte, estoy intentando ser lo mas objetivo posible, y no meter mis sentimientos de por medio, porque me duele demasiado hacer un paso al costado y no pelear por ti, lo único que me hace salirme del juego es que la otra persona es Rachel, y vi como sufriste cuando estaban peleadas, y vi como sufrió ella, y las dos se merecen lo mejor, pero si fuera no se, por ejemplo Puck el que quiere conquistarte, no dudes que esto no estaría pasando, y en este momento en vez de estarme saliendo, estaría jugando mis mejores cartas para que te quedes conmigo- **

**-Gracias por ser sincero, y perdona por no poder corresponderte-** si fuese Noah, no tendría ninguna chance contra este Finn.

**-Nada de perdones, ahora me tomaré mi tiempo, viajaré un poco, y volveré para ofrecerles a las dos mi amistad sincera, sin intenciones ocultas ni ninguna cosa rara- **

Seguimos hablando de Londres, de Sam, de su empresa, de mi trabajo, de los premios Tony, y de algunas cosas más sin importancia, en ningún momento me pregunto como fue que Rachel y yo terminamos juntas, ni que sentía yo por ella, evadió ese tema, y me pareció lo más sensato y sano de su parte.

Nos paramos nos dimos un gran abrazo, dos besos en las mejillas, y cada cual subió a su auto.

Puse la música a todo volumen y al fin pude relajarme un poco, aunque debía pasar por mi casa todavía, ya eran las 9 de la noche del sábado y mañana al medio día ya regresábamos los cuatro New York.

_-¿Hola?-_ llamé a mi madre

_-Mamá-_

_-Quinn, ¿sigues en Lima?-_ como puede preguntarme eso

_-Si-_

_-¿Y cuándo te vas?-_ nunca un "cuando vienes"

_-Mañana-_ estaba enojada y dolida con ella

_-Ok, ¿vendrás?-_ se que me lo pregunta por compromiso, y tengo todas las ganas de decirle que no e irme a comer con Rachel y sus padres, pero no puedo seguir evadiendo todo esto.

_-Si quieres, voy a comer con ustedes-_ silencio

_-Bueno-_ no quiere que valla lo sé.

-_Madre, si estás ocupada, no te preocupes, puedo ir dentro de dos o tres años cuando vuelva a la ciudad-_ ironía mode on

_-No seas así Quinn, te apareces sin avisar, no te quedas en casa y encima te la das de sarcástica-_ quería cortarle el teléfono y dejar todo ahí pero no pude.

_-Iba a quedarme en mi casa, pero mi habitación ahora es un gimnasio, mi madre ni siquiera me esperó, porque prefirió tomar el té con todas las viejas idiotas que ve todos los fines de semana, y mi hermana ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarme como estaba-_ fui dura, pero se lo merecía.

_-Nunca te viene bien nada Quinn-_

_-Olvídate mejor, y quédate tranquila que no iré nada, coman en paz, les saco el peso de tener que aguantarme-_ y corté la comunicación.

Las lágrimas botaban solas de mis ojos, no quería llorar, ella no se merecía ni una sola lágrima de mi parte, pero me era imposible contenerme, el nudo del que había logrado desahacerme con Finn hace unos minutos volvió pero multiplicado por cien, estacioné el auto, me aferré con fuerza al volante y exploté.

Mi celular que aún continuaba conectado al auto irrumpió la canción que sonaba en la radio y me saco de mi patético estado. Tomé mucho aire e intente componerme para no preocuparla demasiado.

Conteste, pero me quedé en silencio las palabras no salían de mi boca.

_-¿Cielo?-_ era Rachel, y no podía hablarle, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro, y un fuerte sollozo entre cortado se me escapó en contra de mi voluntad.

_-Quinn, cielo, dime donde estás-_ se que se dio cuenta de mi estado y está intentando no comenzar a preocuparse como loca.

_-En… en… la…ca.. lle…_- le contesté como pude.

_-Cielo, por favor, te lo suplico, dime en donde así voy a buscarte, no importa lo que haya pasado- _

_-Ca.. cariño… mi.. mi.. mamá- _

_-Lo sé cielo, por eso tranquila, y dime dónde estás-_ me tranquilizó saber que Rachel no estaba pensando cualquier cosa entre Finn y yo.

_-A, dos cuadras de Breadstix_- le dije ya pudiendo formar una oración de corrido.

_-Ok cielo, no te muevas de ahí, que en menos de cinco minutos me tienes contigo-_ y me cortó.

Rachel no mintió en menos de cinco minutos su auto se estacionaba a metros del que había conseguido yo. Bajo corriendo y como una bala se metió en el asiento de copiloto y sin decir ni una sola palabra me tiró a sus brazos, y yo la abrase como si la vida se me fuera en este contacto, me alivió, me sentí renovada, con más fuerzas, y más enamorada del pequeño cuerpo que me estaba sosteniendo que nunca.

**-Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado?-** sentí su miedo al preguntar, sé que a ella le duele como me trata mi familia, se que le molesta, y que le dan ganas de matar a mi madre, lo sabía antes cuando solo eramos amigas, no quiero imaginarme como se lo tomará ahora.

**-La llame, y no quiere saber nada conmigo, y le grite muchas cosas Rach-** había logrado dejar de llorar, y hablar como una persona normal.

**-Tu madre no va a cambiar más cielo, debes enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que llevas guardado todos estos años, no puedes seguir diciendo las cosas a medias, porque te conozco Quinn, y se que no le debes haber dicho ni un 5% de todo lo que sientes-** y si me conocía mejor que nadie.

**-Lo sé, pero prefiero ni hablar con ella, dejar todo aquí y seguir con mi vida contigo bien lejos de este lugar**- Rachel me apretó más entre sus brazos, y quedamos en silencio abrasadas por unos minutos más hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Ok, vamos a casa que papá estaba haciendo una lasaña para chuparse los dedos- me acarició el rostro y tomó mi mandíbula para que la mirara, cruce mis ojos con los de ella, y su brillo me hizo sonreír como boba, Rach cortó la distancia y me beso tan cálida y tranquilamente, que mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo, y parecía que todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien con la vida, era a ella, así junto a mí, rompiendo la distancia, y dándome el amor que siempre se había negado en entrar en mi vida, o ya a esta altura no sé si es que se negaba el amor, o yo me negaba a verlo aunque lo tuviera siempre delante de mis ojos.

**-Hable con Finn, y se lo tomó bien-** le dije de la nada, captando toda su atención.

**-Sabe todo, todo?-**

**-Si, el solo me lo dijo, el solo me dijo que nos vio, y que hasta estaba feliz de que estuviéramos juntas, aunque le duele-** Rachel solo asintió, como pensando en algo, pero no me conto en que.

**-Bueno mejor, todo va saliendo bien cielo, ahora vamos a casa que tengo hambre-** le regalé un nuevo beso, y ella bajo del auto, para que junta salgamos hacia su casa.

Y ahora otra clase de nervios se instalo en mi cuerpo, comer con Hiram y Leroy mientras éramos amigas era súper divertido, pero recuerdo muy bien como han hecho sufrir a los novios de Rachel para lograr su aceptación, y ahora creo que me va a tocar a mi, espero que me tengan un poco de compasión.

Y entre una esquina, un semáforo, y 5 minutos manejando, ya estaba estacionada en la puerta de mis futuros suegros, con mi futura novia sonriendo esperando a que baje del auto.


	21. Chapter 21

Hacía una hora que estaba en la casa de Rachel, y todavía ni Leroy ni Hiram me habían dirigido la palabra, se dedicaban a mirarme, a caminar a mí alrededor, cuchichear entre ellos.

Y siendo sincera la situación me parecía de lo más divertida, me conocían de toda la vida, si bien antes podría haber sido una verdadera arpía, ellos sabían muy bien en qué clase de persona me había convertido.

Rachel sin embargo no paraba de decirles que terminaran con la situación ridícula que solos planteaban, yo directamente me llamaba a silencio y esperaba contando los segundos que la comida esté lista.

**-Rachel, hija, ven a la cocina con nosotros-** escuchamos el grito de Leroy.

Rachel revoleó la cabeza, levantó los brazos como implorándole al cielo, algo, que imagino debe haber sido paciencia para no matar a sus padres, y luego de dejarme un suave beso en la mejilla sin decir nada se retiró con sus padres.

Podía escuchar a la perfección la conversación que estaban teniendo entre los tres, ninguno se destacaba por ser modesto a la hora de forma oraciones, parecía una competencia de cual gritaba más fuerte, y juro que estuve a punto de comenzar a reír desquiciadamente, cuando escuche a Rachel decir "Leroy no la vas a cocinar" y a Hiram "Papá no le vas hacer las 60 preguntas que le hiciste a St James", yo había estado ayudando a Leroy y a Hiram con las 60 dichosas preguntas que iban desde posición para dormir, hasta que haría si un apocalipsis zombie azotara la tierra.

Lograron que me olvide completamente de lo que me había pasado horas atrás con mi madre, si bien todavía no tenía la aprobación de los dos hombres, estaba segura que la conseguiría, y que todo esto no era más que para molestar a Rachel, cuando Jesse era creíble porque ambos detestaban al ex de mi diva, pero yo se que me adoran, o al menos eso prefiero pensar en estos momentos.

Silencio, no se escuchó nada más, y temí porque Rachel realmente los haya acuchillado, pero rápidamente me reí de lo absurdo de mis pensamientos, y los vi aparecer a los 3 cargando con la comida, y con el rostro completamente serio.

**-Lucy Quinn Fabray toma asiento en la mesa por favor**- oh oh Leroy jamás me había tratado tan seriamente, siempre fui "Q", o "pequeña junior", no Lucy Quinn Fabray, esto no podía ser bueno.

Mire a Rachel para ver si había algo de chiste en todo esto, pero el rostro serio y sin expresión de Rach me hizo asustar aún más.

Estaba pensando que decir, o como actuar, porque la realidad era que Rachel ni siquiera había aceptado ser mi novia todavía, no me parecía justo toda esta cena en este momento, al menos no hasta que ella acepte.

**-Quinn-** bueno al menos Hiram no fue tan intimidante**. –¿Cuáles son tus planes de aquí a 10 años?**- creo que esa es una de las preguntas de las 60.

**-Bue.. bueno.. yo..-** no se porque me sentía tan intimidada, miré a Rach buscando algo de apoyo pero ella no levantaba la mirada de su plato **–Emm yo espero poder estar dirigiendo sola una obra de teatro, tal vez no de las mejores de Broadway pero si algo diferente-** contesté temiendo que la respuesta no sea la que buscaba.

**-Fabray, ¿solo eso piensas de acá a 10 años, ni hijos, ni casamientos, ni familia, ni nada más?-** diablos eso tenía que contestar, pero me parecía desubicado.

**-Yo lo siento, no quise omitir esa parte, pero no.. no.. sabía como decirlo-** miraba a Rachel cada cinco segundos buscando aunque sea una mirada, pero solo apretaba con fuerzas el tenedor y jugaba con su comida, sin mover su vista de ahí**. –Por supuesto que quiero todo eso, quiero hijos, quiero casamiento, quiero formar una familia-** y por fin pude ver como una tímida sonrisa salía de los labios de mi diva, aunque todavía no me miraba. Sabía que había acertado en la respuesta.

**-Hace cuanto que están escondiéndose de nosotros, eso si que no lo entiendo, Quinn se te abrió la casa siempre como si fueras una hija más, eres mi pequeña junior, como mi segunda hija, y como nos agradeces mintiéndonos, ocultando que tienen algo más, como si eso no nos fuera hacer felices, ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que le dije a Hiram que sería algo perfecto si esto pasara?-** ahora entiendo porque estaban tan enojados, pero están equivocados.

**-Papá ya te dije que esto es completamente nuevo, que hace apenas un mes que estamos conociéndonos de esta manera, no sé porque no puedes creerlo-** Rachel se paró de la mesa y les gritó, ahora también entiendo el porqué de su rostro serio, parece que esta discusión ya la habían mantenido con ella también.

**-¿Hay nos tomas por estúpidos hija?-** creo que es la primera vez que escucho a Hiram decir algún insulto. **–Desde que St James desapareció de tu vida, por suerte, que duermen juntas casi todas las noches, que cuando llamas no hablas de casi otra cosa que no sea Quinn o tu trabajo, no entiendo porque esperaron tanto tiempo para decirnos esto-**

**-Hiram, pero es que es verdad, no había pasado nada nunca, no sabíamos lo que sentíamos hasta hace unas semanas atrás- **

**-Entonces de verdad que son dos tontas, perdieron tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de algo que era obvio para todo el mundo-** Leroy se paró de la mesa, llevando su plato, aún seguían enfadados y eso no me gustaba.

**-Papás-** Rachel seguía parada y con el seño fruncido, yo no me movía de mi lugar, mientras soportaba la mirada de Hiram que estaba sentado frente a mí. **–Pueden entender de una vez, que esto empezó ahora, y que son los primeros en saberlo, aparte ni siquiera es oficial, no somos novias, ni nada-** no me gustó para nada que haya dicho que no somos novias, pero bueno era la verdad, ella todavía no había aceptado y eso un poco me dolía.

**-¿Cómo?-** Hiram miro fijamente a Rachel y luego a mí. **–¿No son novias?-** Rachel no decía nada y creo que era mi turno de responder.

-**No todavía, es que fue complicado como empezó todo, y queríamos estar seguras, y no tener ningún inconveniente-** conteste con un poco de inseguridad.

**-¿Y que están esperando para hacerlo oficial de una vez, estar seguras de que?**- Leroy volvía a la mesa y evidentemente no se había perdido de nada. Y tuve ganas de responderles que estaba esperando que Rachel me dijera que si, pero no quería comprometerla de esa manera, y opté por llamarme al silencio y dejarle esa respuesta a ella.

**-Papá, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado, y no puedes estar presionando para que las cosas sean a su tiempo, esto es algo nuestro, y agradezcan que preferí no omitirles lo que estaba pasando-**

**-Bueno entonces, si no es oficial, no quiero besos, ni abrazos, ni miraditas raras hasta que no pueda decirte nuera con todas las letras, ¿entendido?**- miré a Hiram y solo asentí, no entendía bien para que esa regla absurda, pero si eso querían eso haría.

**-Eso es ridículo papá, si quiero besarla, la beso, si quiero abrasarla, la abraso, y si quiero mirarla "raro", lo hago**- Rachel estaba enfurecida con sus padres, creo que no la había visto nunca así con ellos.

Leroy eligió ignorar lo dicho por Rachel y dirigirse directamente a mí, pero esta vez como si toda la conversación anterior no hubiera existido.

**-Bueno mi pequeña junior, ¿dormirás acá?- **

**-No, no, ya tengo reserva en un Hotel, además debo devolver el auto que alquilé-** se que no les iba a gustar para nada eso.

**-Pero yo no las entiendo, está bien si quieren ir a su ritmo, no nos vamos a meter más, pero Quinn esta es tu casa también, seas o no la novia de Rachel, ya te lo dijo Leroy eres como una hija más para nosotros, no necesitas estar en un hotel, ni rentar un auto, aquí hay un auto que podrías haber utilizado como tuyo, y hay una habitación que si quisieras podrías hasta remodelarla a tu gusto- **

**-Gracias de verdad, pero es que yo pensaba quedarme en mi casa, pero bueno tuve que cambiar de planes, y no quería avisar a última hora- **se que nos los iba a convencer con eso, porque podrían decirme un montón de cosas, pero creo que se dieron cuenta que ya había sido demasiado para un solo día.

**-Ok, pero la próxima vez tienes que tener en claro que esta es tu casa, y puedes venir las veces que quieras, con o sin Rachel- **

Y tuve la necesidad de pararme de la mesa, y acercarme a ambos hombres para improvisadamente regalarles un abraso que ellos gustoso lo extendieron por más tiempo sin decirme nada, porque me conocían a la perfección si yo les regalaba algo así, solo debían aceptarlo sin cuestionarme nada, y así lo hicieron regalándome un fraternal beso en la frente antes de que me soltara.

Estuve una hora más y cuando vi bostezar a Leroy decidí que ya era hora de marcharme y dejarlos descansar en paz.

Salude a los dos hombres afectuosamente, dejándoles en claro que si algo cambiaba en la situación con su hija, ellos serían a los primeros que llamaría para contarles, a lo que contestaron con una increíble sonrisa sincera dando así por finalizado el tire y afloje del que habíamos sido los cuatro partícipes apenas unas horas atrás.

Rachel salió conmigo a la puerta de la casa, imagino que se quería despedir de mi de una manera más intima y no frente a la mirada asesina que nos regalaba Hiram.

**-Cielo, ¿de verdad que no quieres quedarte?-**

**-No cariño ya tuve demasiado de la intensidad Berry por un día-** le dije bromeando, provocando un leve golpecito de Rachel en mi hombro.

**-No mientas, nunca tendrás demasiado de la intensidad Berry cielo- **

**-Lamentablemente es cierto-** ambas reímos tranquilamente.

Rachel me tomó por sorpresa cuando me abrazó con fuerza de la cintura acercándome completamente a su cuerpo, para luego cerrar definitivamente la distancia que nos separaba uniendo sus cálidos labios con los míos, y el beso se me tornó completamente pasional y necesitado, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese gesto de ella en un día tan complicado como el de hoy. Cuando Rachel entreabrió sus labios no dude en dejar que mi lengua avanzara por más. Y en lo mejor de la situación la luz de entrada de la casa de los Berry comenzó a prenderse y apagarse sin pausa, y aunque ninguna de las dos quería soltarse el poderoso grito de Hiram exigiendo que cumplamos las reglas nos hizo separarnos.

Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos, el rostro de Rach completamente ruborizado, me lleno de ternura, y solo atiné a dejarle un último beso sobre su frente para retirarme sin decirnos nada más, solo una última sonrisa a forma de despedida.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama de hotel, pensé en todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, y como la vida te puede cambiar de un segundo para el otro, ya no estaba más con Finn, y contra todos mis pronósticos se lo había tomado de la mejor manera. Mi madre seguía siendo la misma arpía sin sentimientos que siempre, y aunque no es algo que me sorprenda es una cosa que creo nunca dejará de dolerme y molestarme. Por suerte los Berrys volvieron a confirmar que era la familia que siempre he querido tener, y con los cuales siempre voy a poder contar.

Pero lo que más me ha hecho pensar ha sido Rachel y su todavía no respuesta a mi propuesta, no se realmente como tomarme todo lo que ha pasado, si Rach no está segura de lo nuestro, o solo quiere esperar a estar en New York, me hubiera encantado que hoy delante de sus padres diga que si que es mi novia, y no lo contrario, pero se que no le puedo exigir nada, tal vez solo necesita procesar la información para dar el paso que nos falta.

Realmente no lo sé y hasta sentía un poco de miedo que todo esto que parecía un sueño, realmente lo sea, porque nunca me había sentido así con nadie, y me daba pavor que todo terminara de un segundo para el otro, y me vuelva a encontrar sola en mi cama, mientras Rach está con alguien más.


	22. Chapter 22

Ya estábamos arriba del avión, pero en vez de cuatro éramos tres, Finn había decidido volar hacía Los Ángeles, ninguno le dijo nada, todos entendíamos perfectamente su decisión y solo nos despedimos en el aeropuerto con fuertes abrazos y un cálido "nos vemos pronto".

Rachel estaba literalmente babeando arriba mío, ya iban tres horas de vuelo, y mi pequeña diva no había hecho otra cosa más que dormir, y al parecer Kurt se había contagiado porque estaba en las mismas, solo que el no estaba encima mío, y mucho menos me babeaba.

Estaba acalambrada, pero me daba como cosita despertar a Rach, pero el dolor en mis piernas me lo exigían.

**-Rach, cariño, muévete un poquito, por favor**- le rogué.

**-Mmm a dónde vas Quinn?-** no tenía pensado ir a ningún lado, pero ahora que lo pensaba podría ir al baño y así estirarme.

**-Al baño cariño-** le susurre, y no se porque pero Rachel se lo tomó a señal.

**-Mmm ¿lo has hecho alguna vez en un baño de avión?-** me preguntó al oído para luego morderme el lóbulo de la oreja. Y literalmente me volvió loca, y deseaba ya arrastrarla conmigo.

**-No, pero no me molestaría probar-** le mordí el labio inferior, consiguiendo que se despierte tanto o más que yo.

**-Vamos-** no terminó de hablar que ya me arrastraba por el avión tomada de la mano.

Cuando nos encontramos frente a la puerta, Rachel miró para todos lados disimuladamente, y sin que siquiera me lo esperara me empujo dentro junto con ella.

Miré el lugar, y era extremadamente pequeño, apenas y entrábamos las dos ahí dentro, pero Rachel pareció que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, porque en menos de dos segundos comencé a sentir besos húmedos en mi cuello, y la temperatura del lugar comenzó a subir de manera apresurada, mis manos recorrían sin descanso la espalda de Rachel, que seguía completamente concentrada en mi cuello y la parte de atrás de mi oreja, sabía que eso me ponían completamente, y no me quejaba, estábamos cortas de tiempo, y en un lugar completamente público, donde cualquier podría escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí dentro.

Comencé a quitarle la camisita que llevaba puesta, pero sus manos me impidieron seguir con mi labor, y en lugar de eso me gane un soplido cálido en mi oído y luego sus palabras.

**-Amor, no podemos sacarnos las ropa, tiene que ser rápido-** oh tenía razón, y la situación era cada segundo más excitante. Solo asentí y comencé a bajar mi manos para subir la falda que oportunamente se había colocado Rach, y no pude evitar pensar, en que ella ya tenía todo esto planeado.

Mientras mis manos recorrían con pasión sus nalgas, y jugaba con el borde de su parte intima, la cual desprendía un increíble calor, cosa que provocó que mi temperatura corporal se elevara totalmente, y podía sentir que mi humedad ya doblaba la de ella. Sus manos se fueron moviendo desde mi trasero hasta rozar mi centro con sus dedos, en estos momentos agradecía haberme puesto un vestido liviano para viajar y no los jeans.

**-Oh cielo, estas muy húmeda-** yo solo me mordí mi labio inferior, el cual ella no tardó en morder con completa locura. Y mis manos no tardaron en mover su ropa interior hacia el costado, para rozar completamente su centro empapado con dos de mis dedos, logrando que Rachel gimiera descontrolada sobre mi cuello, me apresuré en atrapar sus labios para que los sonidos no nos delataran.

Sus dedos comenzaron a imitar mis movimientos, y ambas estábamos apenas acariciándonos, sin hacer presión, sentía como su clítoris estaba completamente hinchado, y lo sentía palpitar cuando mis dedos apenas lo rozaban.

Era la situación más excitante que había vivido en toda mi vida, y cuando estaba a punto de ingresar en ella, mientras con mi dedo pulgar la aliviaba un poco de la presión, ella se me adelantó e ingresó en mi, sacando un grueso sonido de mi boca, que hizo vibrar mis cuerdas vocales como nunca antes. Sus dedos se movían en mi interior, mientras yo la estimulaba con velocidad en su cúmulo de nervios, cuando sentí que Rachel estaba cerca, introducí dos de mis dedos en su interior, y como respuesta obtuve una fuerte mordida en mi oreja, que a punto estuvo de hacerme terminar ahí mismo.

Nuestro movimientos se estaban convirtiendo en una locura errática, donde el momento máximo de placer estaba más cerca que nunca, y ambas entendimos que era el tiempo justo, porque aumentamos la velocidad y no tardamos más de unos segundos, en ahogarnos en la piel de la otra para no gritar desaforadamente que habíamos logrado tocar el cielo en apenas unos minutos en ese pequeño cubículo con cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando despegué mi cara de su cuello y nos miramos, estoy segura que ella se sintió tan avergonzada como yo, habíamos hecho mucho más ruido del que habíamos querido.

**-Nos deben haber escuchando todos-** le susurre, mientras le acomodaba la falda.

**-Lo sé, no quiero salir ahora-** escondió su cara en mi cuello.

**-Rach saca tu cabeza de ahí y deja de hablarme en el oído de esa manera, porque te vuelvo a hacer el amor ahora mismo, y no me importa si nos hacen saltar del avión, porque lo de recién fue esplendido y completamente excitante, pero no pude disfrutarte como quisiera, ni el tiempo que quisiera**- la vi sonrojarse mientras alejaba su cabeza de mi cuello.

**-Tenemos que salir Quinn-** la miré para darle seguridad, pero para ser sincera yo tenía mucho pavor.

Cuando al fin nos animamos, Rachel salió primera y yo espere unos segundos más para seguirla. Realmente no se si la gente se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedió dentro de ese baño, pero sentía la mirada acusadora de todos, y no pude ni levantar la vista del piso, porque creía que iba a morir allí mismo.

Al llegar vi a Rachel que estaba en la misma que yo, porque tenía la vista perdida en sus manos.

**-Creo que todos se dieron cuenta-** me acomodé en mi asiento.

**-Si lo sé, espero que no nos hagan saltar**- y una carcajada salió de mi boca, aliviando un poco la presión que sentía en ese momento.

Después del momento que habíamos pasado en el baño, un increíble cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rachel me quedé profundamente dormida, lo que restaba del viaje.

Solo desperté cuando estábamos aterrizando.

Completamente renovada, iba caminando de la mano de Rachel por el aeropuerto hasta que unos gritos desaforados llamaron nuestra atención, conocíamos esa voz a la perfección.

Brittany estaba esperándonos con un cartel gigante en sus manos "Tortillas con un solo huevo por aquí" no podía creer lo leía, Rachel no paraba de reír mientras que Kurt se hacía el ofendido, por lo de "un solo huevo", mientras que yo seguía anonadada por su creatividad.

**-Oh vamos unicornio segundo, es lindo-** Britt defendía su obra de arte mientras Kurt solo la ignoraba.

Saludé efusivamente a Brittany como a ella le gustaba y los cuatros nos fuimos directo al auto donde Santana nos esperaba preparada para salir de allí.

En el viaje a casa contamos todo lo que pasó, intentamos no entrar en detalles tristes y solo contar las anécdotas que valían la pena, aunque lamentablemente no había muchas cosas felices que decir, por lo menos de mi parte, lo único bueno fue, que Finn se tomo todo bien, y que los papás de Rachel volvieron a confirmar que me quieren como si realmente fuera de la familia.

El departamento estaba completamente dado vueltas, se notaba que el cartel de Brittany había llevado más tiempo de lo que imaginado, porque había revistas recortadas por todos lados, temperas abiertas y ya secas, tijeras, y bastantes lápices repartidos por todo el piso del salón.

Como era de esperarse, Rachel y Kurt pusieron el grito en el cielo ni bien entraron.

**-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!-** gritaron prácticamente juntos, haciendo que Britt se escondiera en mi espalda y San como siempre saliera en su defensa.

**-Ya tranquilitos los dos, son un pocos de papeles, no es el fin del mundo, así que mejor dejan de gritar como locas, y ayudan a juntar, así terminamos antes-** yo no dije absolutamente nada y ayudaba a Brittany, mientras que Kurt y Rach estaban de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Eran las divas de la casa, y el desorden y el desastre no combinaban para nada con ellos, estoy convencida de que años atrás fue San la que le aconsejó a Britt no vivir con nosotros exactamente por esto. Brittany vivía sin preocupaciones, mientras que Kurt y Rachel era un poco obsesivos con todo lo de la casa.

**-Vamos cariño, ven da una mano-** intenté hacer que se uniera a ayudar, pero solo obtuve una mirada penetrante que me invitaba claramente a no abrir la boca.

Nadie dijo nada más y junto con San y Britt terminé de juntar todo y volver a dejar el departamento en plenas condiciones.

Cuando al fin podía tirarme en el sillón a descansar un poco mi teléfono me indicaba que tenía un mensaje.

_Q, te conviene volar para el teatro ni bien estés en NY porque el director no para de llamar para ver si ya llegaste, está como loco- H_

Oh Dios y ahora qué diablos puede haber pasado, hace dos días todo estaba perfectamente bien.

_Ok, pero me puedes anticipar algo H?- Q_

Rachel se sentó a mi lado, y la curiosidad la llevó a leer de reojo mis mensajes, y aunque esa clase de cosas por lo general no me gustan, viniendo de Rach no me molesta para nada, no es la primera vez que lo hace y se a la perfección que no será la última.

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-La verdad es que no se, pero el viernes todo estaba bien, o al menos eso fue lo que hablamos por teléfono antes de que nos vallamos-** no despegaba la mirada de mi celular, esperando la respuesta de Henry, no podía evitar preocuparme.

**-Cielo de seguro que no es nada, ya conoces a los directores- **

**-Yo seré directora cariño que es lo que me quieres decir-** la miré divertida, era increíble cómo podía relajarme con ella.

**-Emm que son un poco maniáticos con todo-** moriste Berry

**-Así que nosotros somos maniáticos, y a eso lo dice la diva que hace unos minutos atrás no paraba de dar órdenes por un poco de papeles en el piso-** Rachel me miró completamente seria hasta que no aguantó más y comenzó a reírse contagiándome a mí.

**-Ok, ok, ambos directores y actores, todos maniáticos- **

El celular volvió a sonar, y rápidamente abrí el mensaje y lo leí en voz alta.

_**El director está volando de fiebre y no hay quién dirija todo hoy a la noche- H**_

**-Uh eso si que es algo importante cielo, deberías ir ya-** Rachel se paró para animarme, y la seguí porque al fin tendría la posibilidad de ser quién dirija todo completamente, y no podía estar más emocionada con todo esto.

Y cuando creí que nada mejor podía pasarme Rachel volvió a hablarme antes de salir disparada hacia el teatro.

**-No hagas ninguna clase de planes para la salida del teatro porque tienes una cita conmigo- **

Y se tiró a mis brazos colgándose completamente de mi cuello, para darme un último beso que me diera aún más alegría de ser posible.

Y caminando apuradamente encaré la calle de siempre, para volver a ser testigo de cómo la vida puede cambiar en tan solo segundos, y como un mensaje de texto, un ex novio que reaparece, una amiga un poco loca, una familia disfuncional, o tan solo el movimiento del viento en el momento preciso puede hacer que tu vida de un giro de 180ª grados y las cosas cambien de tal manera, que por más real que sea todo, todavía cuesta creer que esto realmente esté pasando.

Y sinceramente no sabía si en la vida había sido alguna vez tan feliz como lo soy ahora, y me sentí completamente agradecida de cada cosa buena o mala que me había pasado, porque volvería hacer todo de nuevo, si la recompensa es sentirme tan completa como en este momento.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando entre en el teatro el caos que vi me abrumó totalmente, no es que no esté acostumbrada, pero por lo general cada cual para esta hora ya estaba en posición, arreglándose, pero si no hay quien los mande parece que los actores prefieren seguir dando vueltas y riendo en vez de comenzar con lo que es parte de su trabajo.

Vi a Henry riendo de lo más feliz con Samantha y me acerque a ellos.

**-Chicos, a los camarines ahora-** les ordené y hasta me sorprendí con la seguridad que lo hice.

**-Oh llego la directora, ni un hola nos vas a decir ahora-** Samantha sonó tan irónica, que me recordó a mi misma años atrás. Pero no me iba a dejar intimidar, que Rachel me haya vuelto una boba enamorada, no significa que en todos los sectores de mi vida iba a actuar como una idiota que solo espera sonrisas, en mi parte profesional no ha cambiado nada.

**-Hola Samantha, ahora si ve a tu camarín comienza a prepararte que en 40 minutos salimos, y tu maquillaje lleva como rápido 30 minutos para estar listo-** la vi como agacho la mirada y sonreí.

**-Henry, tu lo mismo-** me gire para irme, y enseguida vi por el costado que H se había puesto a mi lado.

**-Quinn, que actitud te traes eh!-** me sentí un poco mal, ni siquiera había podido verlo para agradecerle lo de la cabaña y ahora lo estaba tratando así.

**-Perdón H, pero quedan solo 40 minutos, nadie está en sus lugares, ni siquiera los de iluminación están donde deben, sé que soy nueva y no tengo autoridad pero que todo salga bien está en mis manos hoy-**

**-Lo sé Q, pero tranquila si?-** lo miré y entendí que solo me estaba dando un consejo sincero.

**-Gracias H, por esto y por lo de la cabaña, luego te cuento como fue todo**- le toque el hombro, y él me sonrió sinceramente.

Me volví a sentir en el instituto, y disfruté nuevamente esas miradas de temor que me daban a cada paso, di órdenes, volví locos a todos, corrí esos 40 minutos, pero increíblemente la obra empezó a horarios, sin contratiempos, y salió todo mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Por primera vez realmente sentí que los aplausos al finalizar si eran para mi, y aunque durante toda la obra había trabajado arduamente, esta vez iba más allá.

Y como si de una epifanía se tratara me convencí de que esta era la profesión realmente perfecta para mí, podía dar órdenes, me respetaban, lograba el equilibrio perfecto entre la Quinn del pasado y la Quinn del presente.

Una vez todo terminó me comencé a sentir ansiosa por la cita con Rachel, pero no había tenido en cuenta que esta vez debería ser yo la última en irme del teatro, y tardaría más.

Así que una vez se retiraron los actores, salí junto con ellos, para encontrármela parada en la vereda de enfrente con un girasol ridículamente grande, mirando para todos lados, y mi corazón se ensanchó de felicidad, y corrí a buscarla.

**-Amor-** le grite para llamar su atención, y pude ver como en cámara lenta como su sonrisa se iba ensanchando al descubrirme.

**-Cielo-** y se tiró a mis brazos, y yo la acepté como siempre**. –¿Ya terminaste?-**

**-No cariño, salí a buscarte para que entres, no puedo irme hasta que se vayan todos, esto de ser directora no es fácil-** sonreí como boba.

**-Eres MI directora, de nadie más, ¿ok?- **

**-¿Desde cuándo tan posesiva cariño?-**

**-Desde que tú estás de esta manera en mi vida, eres demasiado hermosa, e inteligente Quinn, si no te protejo así podría venir cualquier otro y robarte de mis brazos-** la bese, porque no sabía cómo responder a eso, muchas personas me habían dicho cosas así o mas cursis en mi vida, pero que salga de los labios de ella, junto con esa mirada profunda, me puede, rebalsa toda la lógica de la que hago gala, y sale a flote una Quinn que ni yo conocía**. –Y esto es para ti, sé que es tu favorita-** me entregó el girasol que sin lugar a duda era más grande que mi cabeza.

**-Gracias cariño, me encantan estos detalles-** agarré con fuerza la flor en una mano, y con la otra tomé la mano de Rach.

**-Vamos dentro así termino con todo y podemos irnos a donde tú quieras- **

Cuando estábamos por cruzar la calle y debo mirar hacia los lados, me percato que enfrente, tres de los actores de la obra, me miraban sonriendo pícaramente, y me dí cuenta del show de romance que acabábamos de interpretar.

**-Oh, creo que nos vieron todos-** le susurre a Rach

**-Lo sé, ¿te molesta?-** note el temor en su pregunta.

**-No a mi no, pero yo no estoy delante del telón como tú, a ti te molesta?- **

**-No cielo, capas que si esto fuera Hollywood y la gente se preocupara tanto por nuestras vidas si tendría más cuidado, pero acá esto no interfiere en nada**- solo asentí y tomadas de la mano cruzamos, Henry tenía la sonrisa más que grande que le había visto en mi vida, mientras que Samantha se quería hacer la tonta, como que hablaba con Blake, pero de reojo nos miraba atentamente. Cuando pasamos por su lado H no se aguantó y nos habló.

**-Rachel, que alegría volver a verte, y con semejante directora al lado**- rió contagiando a Rachel que se tomaba todo con tranquilidad, mientras que yo, solo quería entrar en el teatro otra vez.

Cuando Samantha escuchó a H, se giró y me miró fijamente, estoy empezando a pensar que esta tipa me tiene algo de manía definitivamente.

**-No sabía que eras gay Quinn-** todos la miramos fijamente, es que sonó muy fuera de lugar, porque ni siquiera dejó contestar a Rach el saludo de Henry.

**-Henry gracias, también me alegra verte, y no la verdad que mejor compañía no podría tener, no dudo en que será la mejor directora de Broadway algún día-** Rachel ignoró completamente a Samantha desviando la conversación hacía otro lado, y yo solo le agradecí apretándole la mano.

**-Bueno chicos, tenemos que entrar, que todavía mi trabajo sigue**- les sonrío pero Samantha no estaba por dejar todo ahí.

**-Quinn, te parece responsable, inmiscuir gente de afuera al teatro en tu horario de trabajo, porque hasta donde yo sé eso está prohibido-** y si había algo que no me aguantaba era que me trataran de irresponsable con mi trabajo.

**-Samantha, no debo darte explicaciones a ti de lo que hago en todo caso es al director al que debo rendirle cuentas, y no solo en esto, no tengo por qué decirte nada, sino también en mi vida personal, así que no sé, si tienes un mal día, o algo, pero mejor no te metas en mis cosas-** ni siquiera me quedé a esperar que me respondía tome fuerte a Rachel, y me la llevé dentro, como era el plan.

**-Wow, me pareció ver a la Quinn animadora por unos segundos- **

**-Y así fue, es lo mejor de este trabajo, puedo ser mala si quiero-** me reí, contagiando a Rachel.

**-Siempre me gustó un poco la Quinn mala, cuando no me molestaba a mi obviamente- **

**-¿A si?, o sea que emm te ponía mi yo malo-** le pregunté acercándome a su rostro.

**-¡Quinn!, yo no dije eso-** corté toda distancia y la bese como Dios manda.

**-Emm tu calor me dice lo contrario Berry- **

**-Cállate-**

**-Uff a mi me pone la Berry controladora-**

**-Quinn, termínala y ve a terminar tu trabajo que debemos irnos-**

Le deje un último beso, y me fui a terminar lo que tenía que hacer. Le pague lo correspondiente a los asistentes, hice los llamados que estaban pendientes, llame al director, junte las últimas cosas, y volví a unirme con mi diva.

**-¿Lista?**- me preguntó ni bien me vio aparecer.

**-Para ti, siempre cariño- **

**-Eres una mezcla entre cursi, mala, y adorable- **

**-Y con cual te quedas-**

**-Con las tres cielo, me gusta verte mala de vez en cuando, como con Samantha afuera, o cursi conmigo, y adorable con Britt, eres… emmm, lo mejor para mi-** y ahí estaba otra vez esas ganas de comérmela ahí mismo, me puede esta mujer, me da vuelta, me desarma.

**-Vamos mejor, antes de que quiera repetir lo del avión pero acá**- Rachel abrió los ojos gigantescamente, y yo largué una carcajada. **–No te emociones cariño, solo bromeaba- **

**-Vamos Fabray, y cállate- **

Salimos del teatro tomadas de las manos, y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde íbamos, pero por la ropa que llevaba Rach era algo tranquilo, y no demasiado lujoso, por suerte.

**-A donde vamos cariño?-** sabía que no me iba a contar, pero por las dudas.

**-Ja, si tu te haces la misteriosa, yo también, así que mejor ahórrate lo absurdo de preguntar y súbete al auto de San- **

**-¿Santana te prestó el auto?-** no podía creerlo.

**-Ya quisieras, tuve que pagarle, fue como un alquiler- **

**-Esa mujer se pasa-** Rachel asintió sonriendo.

Nos subimos al auto, y salimos rumbo desconocido para mí, hasta que se comenzó a meter por un par de calles que conocía a la perfección, y la emoción se apoderó de mi estado, si íbamos a donde creía, podría gritar que Rachel es la mujer más perfecta del planeta. Cuando estacionó el auto, una especie de grititos que se podían confundir con aullidos salieron de mi boca.

**-¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas Rach?- **

**-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos-**

**-No no me lo puedo creer, hace más de un mes que buscaba lugar, son los playoff por todos los cielos-** le sujeté el rostro y la volvía a besar desesperadamente.

**-Vamos que ya estamos tarde-**

Bajamos y ahora si que la arrastraba a la entrada del estadio, era una fanática de los San António Spurs, todo culpa de mi compañera de cuarto en Yale que era de Texas, me contagió la pasión a tal punto, que los seguía diez veces más que ella. Hoy se jugaba el juego 7 el definitivo que coronaría a los Spurs o a los Knicks.

Entramos y nuestros asientos eran en la primera fila, y estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción a penas había empezado el primer cuarto, Rachel pidió unas cervezas, y yo sin dudarlo me senté sujetando su mano con fuerza para agradecerle.

**-¿Te gustó mi cita?-** me preguntó tímidamente.

-**Es la mejor cita del mundo, eres la persona más increíblemente perfecta del mundo-** y le robe un beso.

**-Y eso que todavía falta lo mejor- **

**-¿Hay más?-** pregunté incrédula.

**-Siempre hay más cielo-** y dejo de mirarme para concentrarse en el partido, dejándome ansiosa de descubrir que más podía haber.

El primer cuarto terminó y para alargar más le felicidad de mi estado, los Spurs iban ganando por diez tanto, y Rachel nunca me soltó la mano, ni dejo de regalarme besos espontáneos en cada tanto que metían. Ya no sabía si quería que ganaran por mi fanatismo, o por seguir recibiendo esos besos de mi diva.

Terminó el segundo tiempo, y estábamos empatados, Rachel ya se había tomado 4 cervezas, parecía que estaba buscando coraje para algo, yo le seguía el ritmo, total estaba más que acostumbrada a tomar, con San nos bajamos mínimo 4 latas por días, si había algo que no faltaba en nuestro departamento era la cerveza.

**-Mira la pantalla cielo-** miré a Rachel y luego le hice caso, y seguí mi vista a la pantalla, que pasaba parejas al azar y debían besarse, la gente alentaba y aplaudía cada vez que se lograba el cometido, más de un hombre agradecía que le tocara, y más de una mujer quería salir corriendo espantada.

**-¿Viste la cara del último?**- le pregunté riendo.

**-Mira ahora Quinn-** le hice caso, por la insistencia que le estaba poniendo. Y me paralicé.

En la pantalla aparecía una foto de Rachel en el instituto con sus ridículos sweaters de renos, y al costado había unas palabras.

"_**Aunque en esa época ni siquiera imaginamos esto"**_

La imagen cambió y aparecí yo vestida de porrista, y todos los calores se me subieron al rostro, seguía con la boca abierta sin podérmelo creer.

"_**Y aunque eras la animadora más cruel del país"**_

Volvió a cambiar la imagen y aparecimos las dos juntas, hace una semana atrás.

"_**La respuesta es SI, Si quiero ser tu novia, ¿me aceptas ahora?"**_

La gente estalló en aplausos y la cámara fue directa a nosotras, desvié mi mirada para verla, tenía los ojitos emocionados, y me di cuenta que yo estaba igual cuando una lágrima de emoción comenzó a caer por mi rostro, y sin pensarlo un minuto más le grite que si, para que todos escucharan y los aplausos incrementaran, para después besar a Rachel con completa devoción y amor.

**-Ta Amo Rachel Berry-**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Solo escribo para avisarles que no le va quedando mucha vida a la historia... Y como siempre muchas gracias por todos los rw, alertas y fav! Espero que disfruten los caps... Besos :) **


	24. Chapter 24

Hacía unos días de todo el espectáculo que habíamos hecho en el juego, y por ende hace exactamente seis días que Rachel es formalmente mi novia.

De más está decir que mi habitación se convirtió en nuestra habitación, lo único que no trajo para acá fue su ropa, ya que no entraba, después estaba todo.

**-Quinn, puedes ordenar un poco, tus cosas?-** y con sus cosas vinieron sus manías por el orden.

**-Pero si nunca te había molestado que mi ropa este por todos lados-** me tape hasta la cabeza.

**-Si pero ahora mis cosas también están acá y no encuentro ni una de mis cremas, porque tienes todo tirado-** pegué un grito frustrada bajo la almohada, se que Rach tenía razón que no tenía que ser tan desordenada, pero nada me daba más flojera que juntar cosas en mi habitación.

**-Ya voy-** me levanté tranquilamente.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cama, un pequeño cuerpo de me tiró encima y no me dejaba moverme, las chiquitas manos de Rachel comenzaron hacerme cosquillas por todos lados y ya ni respirar podía.

**-Ra… Rach… por… favor..-** le suplicaba entre jadeos, y sonidos que parecían risas.

Evidentemente el escándalo llamo la atención de Brittany porque en menos de dos segundos ella también estaba encima mío repartiendo cosquillas por todos lados, junte mucha fuerza y las gire a las dos, puse a Brittany contra la cama, y a Rachel encima de ella.

**-¡Santana!-** grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras las sostenía quietas ahí**. -¡Ven!-**

San no tardó en aparecer, y se me unió en hacerlas sufrir a Rach y Britt. Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos divertíamos como crías las 4 juntas, lo que hubiera terminado en un par de cosquillas y forcejeos, se transformó en una verdadera batalla, donde con San teníamos un fuerte realizado de almohadas y almohadones, y las otras dos tenían una montaña de ropa, mi ropa, para cubrirse. Volaba por la habitación absolutamente todo, las cremas de Rachel fue lo primero que salió volando contra nosotras, obviamente había sido Britt quien sin dudarlo nos tiró con el pote de crema importada de Rachel, que no hizo otra cosa que despotricar, hasta que Santana le tiró con un peine para que deje de pelear a Britt. Las carcajadas no paraban y la estábamos pasando realmente bien, hasta que Kurt ingresó en la habitación.

**-¡Paren!-** me quedé en mi lugar quietita, eran pocas veces las que Kurt gritaba con voz de "hombre", y eso solo significaba que estábamos en problemas **–Quinn, Rachel, ya salen de ahí, comienzan a preparar todo, acaso no se dan cuenta que en 5 horas tienen que estar listas, para los premios más importantes de New York- **

Me había olvidado por completo que esta noche eran los Tony, miré a Rachel que se horrorizó.

**-No no no, no puede ser me había olvidado, ya todos salgan de aquí-** si mi diva se había vuelto loca.

**-Enano para, es solo una fiesta- **

**-¿Fiesta? ¿Irán unicornios, y payasos?-** solté una carcajada, para Britt no existía fiesta sin payasos y unicornios de peluche.

**-Acaso no escucharon todos afuera-** Rachel volvió a gritar, y cuando iba a pedirle por favor a todos que se retiraran, Kurt lo hizo por mí.

**-Santana, Brittany, a la cocina, Rachel a TU habitación, Quinn, comienza a probar que maquillaje vas a usar-** y así como si fuera palabra santa todos comenzaron hacer lo que Kurt había dicho.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que todos salieron de mi cuarto, ya me había probado todo lo que había elegido para la fiesta, había hablado con Finn que me llamo para desearme suerte, ahora solo esperaba que llegara Mark que era el encargado de terminar con el maquillaje y el peinado.

Podía llevar un acompañante al igual que Rachel, pero lo hablamos y decidimos que era mejor que cada cual vaya por su lado, porque nuestros asientos estaban lejos, e ir para tener que separarnos de todas maneras era bastante ridículo. Rachel llevaría a Kurt porque se moría por asistir, yo en cambio opté por ir sola. No podría elegir entre ninguno de los demás, porque a Mark le encantaría poder ir, pero si lo llevo a él lo más probable es que Santana ponga el grito en el cielo, y si decidiera llevar a Brittany sería imposible que se quede quieta, o que no se duerma en el medio de la premiación.

**-Oh princesa, estás hermosa**- nunca me va a caer mal este hombre.

**-Gracias Mark, ¿crees que el vestido es el indicado?- **

**-Es perfecto Quinn, estás perfecta, ya ni se si quiero peinarte, así estás bien-** me miré al espejo y vi como caía el pelo rebelde por mis hombros y le sonreí.

**-Creo que un poquito más arreglado sería lo correcto- **

**-Bien, empecemos-**

Dos horas después de verdad que parecía una princesa, me miré al espejo, y el vestido rojo que me había regalado Finn quedaba perfecto para esta ocasión, un suave escote delante, la espalda descubierta, hasta donde termina, y zapatos con un alto tacón color negro, acompañada de una cartera tipo sobre del mismo color. El peinado era un recogido, con un suave maquillaje de ojos. Sobria pero completamente elegante.

Salí junto con Mark hacia el salón y para mi sorpresa Rachel y Kurt ya se habían largado.

**-Ella no quería que la vieras, ya sabes estupideces de Berry-** Santana me contó sin que le preguntara.

**-Está bien**- esperaba que alguna de las dos me dijera como me veía, pero ambas estaban completamente metidas con un juego en la tablet, y no despegaban sus ojos**. –Cof cof, pueden decirme que tal me veo**- logré que Britt levantara la vista.

**-Ohh Quinnie estás más linda que Santi disfrazada de mucama- **

**-¡Brittany! No cuentes esas cosas-** Santana estaba completamente ruborizada mientras con Mark reíamos como locos. **–Y Q, de verdad que te ves bien, hasta mejor que el enano, y todo- **

**-Gracias San, y supongo que gracias Britt- **

**-Bueno ya deberías irte, la ceremonia empieza en una hora, y debes estar ahí, ya mismo, en la puerta hay un auto que te llevará-** me dio mucha cosa no llevarlo conmigo a Mark, porque de los tres era el que más ilusión le hacía, pero no tenía ganas de dramas con nadie. Los saludé a los tres y me fui.

Cuando íbamos llegando vi la alfombra roja, un montón de periodistas que se amontonaban para tener una nota de los actores favoritos, y ni rastro de Rachel, imagino que ya debe haber pasado.

El auto estacionó bien en la entrada, me baje lo más rápido que puede, para que el auto que estaba atrás del mío pudiera bajar a la persona que traía. Agradecí internamente no ser actriz, y pasar completamente desapercibida, nadie se me acercó, solo me hicieron un par de fotos, pero no porque supieran quien era, sino porque iba caminando justamente por ahí.

El auto que estaba atrás mío traía justamente a Samantha que al igual que yo, había elegido ir sola.

**-Quinn-** escuché su voz en mi espalda y me giré. –**Puedes ir conmigo, por favor, odio todo esto-** me susurró al oído yo solo asentí sonriendo. No es me que haga mucha gracia entrar con ella, y mucho menos del brazo, porque no tuvo mejor idea que engancharse de mi ni bien accedí a su pedido, pero no podía decirle que no, era parte de mi obra, y más allá de sus últimas actitudes antes nunca había actuado mal.

Un par de periodistas se amontonaron para preguntarle sobre la obra, sobre su vida, y nos hicieron posar juntas un par de veces, la verdad muy cómoda no me sentía, pero igualmente sonreí todo el tiempo.

Entramos a la sala, busque con la mirada si encontraba a Rach en algún lado, pero ni ella ni Kurt se cruzaban en mi vista.

Nos ubicamos con el resto de nuestra obra. A mi derecha estaba el director y a mi izquierda de había ubicado Samantha y a su lado estaba Henry, que no para de sonreír y tontear con su pareja.

Estaba ansiosa para que el premio a mejor remake llegara, no para ganarlo, al contrario quería que ganara Rachel para poder verla.

El premio más importante para mi había llegado y cuando escuche que nuestra obra había ganado como dirección, una increíble alegría me invadió el cuerpo, y junto con todo el equipo nos levantamos y fuimos a recibir el Tony, nunca antes había ganado un premio con lo que hacía, estaba emocionada.

Mientras el director hablaba buscaba a Rach entre las personas hasta que al fin la vi, su sonrisa era gigante, y entre la gente vi como me tiraba un beso, y yo correspondí con el mismo gesto.

Los demás premios fueron pasando, entre ellos Samantha había ganado como mejor actriz y estaba eufórica, el pobre de H había perdido en su nominación, pero eso no lo trababa en seguir demostrando su amor, por su novio.

El momento culmine llegó.

**-Como mejor remake de musical, el ganador es-** y el maldito suspenso que hacen los conductores empezó a poner nerviosos a todos. **–Cats**- las caras de desilusión de mis compañeros era increíbles, pero yo no podía sentirme mal, ahí iba ella, subiendo los escalones junto con sus compañeros, estaba completamente hermosa.

Un elegante vestido dorado resaltaba su piel tostada, un maquillaje feroz que resaltaba la profundidad de su mirada y unos increíbles zapatos acorde, era la mujer más linda que había visto en mi vida, y al igual que ella, le tiré un beso desde mi asiento, el cual no dudo en responder.

Una vez terminó la premiación había una fiesta en un hotel cercano, Rachel y yo nos fuimos cada una con sus respectivos compañeros.

Una vez en la fiesta me sorprendió por la espalda mordiéndome sutilmente el hombro, para luego abrazarme para felicitarme como se debe.

**-Estas preciosa Quinn- **

**-Y tu Rach, pareces una sirena-** me miró con cara rara. **–Una hermosa sirena amor-**

No alcanzó a contestarme que alguien interrumpió nuestro momento.

**-Felicitaciones Rachel, aunque no se si merecían ganarnos, pero bueno-** Samantha se interpuso entre nosotras, y como al principio se volvió a enganchar de mi brazo. Realmente no entendía a esta mujer, ella sabía perfectamente que entre Rach y yo pasaba algo.

**-Gracias supongo- **

**-Quinn, nos están esperando para brindar-** me jaló del brazo fuertemente, y estuve a punto de zafarme con fuerza, pero me di cuenta de donde estaba, y que no podía hacer eso, estaba en el momento donde todo tenía que hacerlo bien si quería seguir avanzando profesionalmente. Mire a Rachel y le sonreí, a cambio recibí una mueca un tanto rara, pero no quería hacerme la cabeza.

Cada obra hizo un brindis por separado algunos festejaron otros no tanto, pero la fiesta se iba desarrollando con normalidad, lo único malo es que no podía estar mucho tiempo cerca de Rach, porque tanto ella como yo debíamos aprovechar esta fiesta para buscar nuevos proyectos, me alegré mucho cuando la vi hablando con el director de una obra nueva de la cual no paran de hablar que se planea estrenar dentro de unos meses, y se viene retrasando porque no encuentran a la actriz principal, ojala y Rach pudiera hacer algo fresco. Aunque todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de que termine protagonizando el fantasma de la ópera.

Yo por mi lado no paré de hablar con directores que me felicitaron por mi trabajo, los cuales todos me dijeron que me tendrían en cuenta y bla bla, era bueno pero no seguro.

Cuando al fin vi a Rachel sola, me estaba acercando a ella, alguien me toma por el brazo fuertemente.

**-Samantha**- fui cortante, de verdad que ya me tenía aburrida, toda la noche estuvo detrás de mí y con una actitud que me desagradaba completamente.

**-¿Quieres baila?-** ah? No no gracias, quiero ir con mi novia.

**-mejor luego ¿si?-** forcé una sonrisa. De reojo vi como Rachel no nos quitaba la mirada de encima y se acercaba a pasos apresurados a nuestro lugar.

Lo que no me esperaba bajo ningún punto de vista fue lo que pasó después, un paso antes de que Rachel llegara al lugar, Samantha me beso.

**N/A: les gustaría que el último cap lo haga desde la perspectiva de Rachel?- Solo le quedan 4 o 5... Besos**


	25. Chapter 25

Me separe de Samantha rápidamente, y no pude contenerme, la agarré fuertemente del brazo, y la retiré de la sala. Sentí los pasos de Rachel detrás de nosotras.

**-¿Pero que mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué carajo me besaste?-** estaba completamente furiosa y fuera de mi misma, si de por si no me gustaba demasiado las demostraciones delante de la gente que me da trabajo, mucho menos con alguien a quien no quiero.

Samantha no me contestaba y seguía con su cabeza gacha.

**-¡Contéstame demonio!-** le grite, y sentí la mano de Rachel en mi hombro.

**-Tranquilízate Quinn, no es lugar ni momento-** me lo dijo seria y hasta podía ver en sus ojos que estaba enojada y dolida conmigo.

**-No me tranquilizo nada, es una estúpida-** volví a gritar.

**-Bueno ya basta Quinn, no te hagas la tonta tampoco, que he visto como me mirabas durante toda la obra, y bien que cuando quise entrar contigo hoy no te quejaste, creí que-** no la pude dejar terminar de hablar.

**-¿Creíste qué?, ¿qué me gustabas? ¿Que sentía algo por ti?, idiota, si te miraba en la obra es porque es mi trabajo, debo estar en todos los detalles para que la obra salga perfecta, y si te deje entrar conmigo hoy es porque me dio lastima tu cara de perro abandonado por tener que venir sola-** Rachel no decía nada. Y Samantha no levantaba la vista del piso.

**-¿Podemos irnos Rach?-** me quería ir, no podía verle más la cara porque juro que sentí ganas de golpearla.

**-Vamos- **

Rachel estaba seria nos fuimos juntas, pero no me hablaba.

**-Rach**- intente hablarle.

**-No Quinn ahora no quiero hablar-** no la entendía está bien me beso delante de todo el mundo y eso, pero yo no tengo la maldita culpa.

**-No Rachel, porque tu te enojas conmigo, pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso, ni siquiera le seguí el beso-**

**-Mínimo que no se lo siguieras Quinn- **

**-Oh vamos Rachel, que yo no hice nada, la loca desubicada es ella-**

**-Mira, ella puede ser una loca desubicada y todo lo que quieras, pero por algo te ha besado, no creo que se inventara toda una historia de miradas-**

**-Ah no Rachel, no puedes decir eso-**

**-Claro que puedo-** yo me estaba comenzando a alterar, sinceramente nunca le he tirado la más mínima indirecta a Samantha, ni siquiera le tengo confianza.

**-Estás siendo injusta y lo sabes-** ya habíamos llegado al departamento. Subimos al ascensor y nadie hablaba**. –Rach por favor-** llegamos a destino y sin decir nada desapareció en su habitación, y cuando quise entrar, me cerró la puerta con traba.

Resignada me fui a mi cuarto, me tire en la cama con el vestido puesto, y aunque sabía que Rachel estaba exagerando, no pude evitar sentirme mal, y pensar si yo había provocado esa reacción en Samantha, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, imposible, ni siquiera le decía Sam como todos los demás, jamás la trate demasiado, y nunca me acerque a ella, el único día que le di un poco cabida fue esta noche, pero porque no me quedó otra, y porque ella casi que me forzó con su acoso constante. Me sentía indignada.

Me saque la ropa, me puse mi cómodo piyama, y como cada noche que me sentía mal, me fui al cuarto de Santana.

Grave error, entre sin golpear, y ver a Brittany arriba de San moviéndose como loca, y escuchar los gemidos graves de la boca de la latina, no fue exactamente lo mejor, pero no pude evitar reírme fuertemente, es que Britt tenía una máscara de unicornio en su rostro y era tan ridículo todo que era inevitable no reírse.

**-¡Fabray vete!-** me gritó San fuertemente.

**-Ven Quinnie únete-** oh no, tengo que irme ya mismo.

**-Cuando terminen vengan a mi cuarto-** y cerré la puerta con una sonrisa en mi rostro, hasta que recordé porque había ido allí en primer lugar, y volví a mi patético estado depresivo.

Me acosté y mi cabeza rebobinó toda la noche, desde que salí de casa, en estos momentos hubiera tomado decisiones completamente diferentes si hubiera sabido que al final todo terminaría de esta manera.

No dejaría que Samantha entre de mi brazo, me sentaría del otro lado del director, no hubiera brindado con mis compañeros, y mucho menos me hubiera despegado de Rachel, lo del beso fue inevitable, yo no me lo esperaba y reaccioné ni bien sentí sus labios.

Me dolía el pecho, y la cabeza no se callaba, me encontraba en un estado un tanto raro, como queriendo dormir, pero mi conciencia me lo impedía.

Escuche como se abría la puerta de mi habitación, e imagine que era Britt o San, un cuerpo se acostó a mi espalda, sin tocarme, y quedó boca arriba. Imagino que debe ser Santana, porque Britt ya me hubiera abrazado, zamarreado, y hasta se me hubiera tirado encima.

**-¿Duermes?-** me equivoqué completamente, Rachel estaba a mi espalda, y no quería ni respirar, solo esperar que pasaba a continuación. **–Sobredimensione las cosas, despierta por favor Quinn- **

**-Estoy despierta Rach**- y me gire para también quedar boca arriba.

**-Yo, no quise culparte de todo, solo que, la rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo y de mis pensamientos-** seguía mirando hacia arriba.

**-Yo lo se Rach, y entiendo completamente la locura que se apoderó de ti, a mi paso lo mismo cuando te vi riendo con Finn-** yo si me puse de costado y la abrase por la cintura.

**-No es lo mismo, Finn no tenía ninguna intención, en cambio esta mujer, está loca por ti- **

**-Esa mujer está loca Rachel, ella sabía a la perfección que no tendría que haber hecho eso-**

**-Quinn, ella dijo que le tirabas indirectas-** solté su cintura. Me molestaba que le creyera.

**-No Rachel, yo no le tiré ninguna indirecta, ella sola se vio una película que no era, soy su directora, es obvio que veo toda la obra, y si le he puesto más atención a sus partes es porque es la actriz principal y si ella falla, fallamos todos, además porque no es tan buena como se cree, y hay que corregirla mucho, no la mire nunca porque me gustara-** Rachel asintió y agarra mi brazo para colocarlo nuevamente sobre su cintura.

**-¿Y lo de entrar juntas?-** no me gusta para nada que desconfíe de mi, pero siendo sincera no era momento para enojarme por eso.

**-Fue pura casualidad, yo llegué y el auto de atrás era el de ella, se me acercó y me pidió por favor que entre con ella porque odiaba todo eso, yo nunca me esperé que se iba a prender a mi brazo, ni que no pensaba soltarme más- **

**-Ahora queda solo una sola función ¿no?- **

**-Si Rach, solo debo volver a verla una vez más, y se terminó- **

**-Ok-** se giró para quedar mirándome directamente a los ojos**. –Te amo Quinn, y no aguantaría perderte ahora que he probado estar así contigo-**

Fue la segunda vez que ella me decía te amo, pero sonó mucho más sincera que la primera, donde no sabía si realmente lo sentía o era por la pasión del momento.

**-Yo también te amo Rach, pero confía en mí, yo nunca haría algo que pueda lastimarte**-

Y volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y no solo sus labios de a poco sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y en menos de unos segundo tenía a Rachel sobre mi, despojándome de mi pijama, y ella despojándose del suyo.

**-Mmmm el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor**- alcance a decir entre jadeos.

Rachel me aprisionó los pechos que ya estaban libres de cualquier prenda que pueda contenerlos, y gemí con fuerza mordiéndole el cuello en un arrebato. Rach tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y me apoderé de su cuello sentándome en la cama, con ella encima, sus manos no paraba de rasguñar y recorrer mi espalda con fiereza, y de mi boca solo salían sonidos inentendibles de placer.

Cuando iba a recorrer con mis dedos su zona íntima, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, y un cuerpo rubio corrió hasta la cama y se tiro al costado.

**-¿Puedo unirme?-** no no no, ahora sí que no.

**-Brittany vuelve a tu habitación-** le dije completamente seria.

**-Oh no Quinn, no le hables así, si tu puedes interrumpir nosotras también-** Santana se tiro al otro costado de la cama, mientras yo con mis manos intentaba cubrir el cuerpo de Rachel.

Nos tapamos con las sábanas mientras Brittany nos tiraba las partes del pijama que nos faltaba, una vez las dos estábamos vestidas, nos acomodamos las cuatro en la cama.

**-Me voy en dos días-** una pena entro en mi cuerpo, no quería que Britt se vaya, nos hace bien a todos tenerla acá.

**-Y ¿cuándo volverás?-** de reojo veía como San hacia fuerzas para que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos.

**-No lo sé- **

**-Britt, ¿no hay alguna forma en la que no tengas que irte?-** Rachel sabía que a nadie le hacía gracias que se tuviera que ir tan lejos, y sin una fecha de regreso.

**-Hace poco pregunté, pero todavía no hay un proyecto del cual pueda formar parte aquí-** Cuando Britt terminó de hablar sentí como la mano de San me apretaba fuerte la mía, y correspondí su gesto, me dolía demasiado ver a Santana sufrir tanto, una vez que Britt se vaya sé bien que se pasará al menos dos días sin hablar con nadie, y solo yendo al trabajo para luego volver a encerrarse en su cuarto.

**-Dormimos, que quiero soñar con unicornios-** Brittany se acomodó abrazando a Rachel, y yo hice lo mismo, pero con una mano tome la de Rach, y con la otra obligué a San que me abrase por la cintura, se que necesitaba estar contenida, y sin dudarlo hizo lo que en silencio le había pedido.

Así nos quedamos dormidas las cuatro en mi cama.

Cuando desperté no había nadie a mi lado, me estire para ver la hora, y ya eran las 13 horas, y escuché la risas de todos en el salón, seguramente estaba peleando por que comeríamos hoy.

Hoy era mi último día de trabajo, la obra terminaba, y aún no tenía ni un solo plan para continuar mi vida profesional. Y encima tenía que ver a Samantha.

Me levanté y entre lagañas me asomé al salón. Pude ver a Britt subida arriba de Mark que llevaba puesta la máscara de unicornio que tenía anoche Britt puesta, si Mark supiera para que usan esa cosa, y no para de gritarle "arre unicornio tercero arre", Kurt leía tranquilamente una revista de moda, mientras que Santana y Rachel discutían sobre la comida.

**-Que no voy a preparar comida vegana Berry-**

**-Te toca cocinar, y yo no como carne, no puede ser que siempre sea lo mismo contigo-**

**-Yo te dije siempre enano que si cocinaba hacía algo que me gustara, no comida para caballos- **

Si definitivamente esta era una casa de locos, y aunque no me molestaban para nada había día que tenía muchas ganas de matarlos.

Volví a mi habitación entre al baño, me lave los dientes, me duche, y completamente renovada, salí nuevamente ahora si para saludar.

Pero cuando volví a entrar todo el mundo estaba en silencio, con los ojos puestos directamente sobre Rachel.

No entendía que estaba pasando pero parecía muy importante, porque hasta Santana estaba seria siguiendo cada movimiento que hacia mi diva.

Decidí acercarme discretamente a Mark, sin interrumpir nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-¿Quién la llamo?**- le pregunte susurrando.

**-Es el director del "Fantasma de la ópera"-** oh esto puede ser muy bueno o muy malo.

**-¿Y alguna señal de lo que está pasando?- **

**-No nada, Rachel solo dice "ajam", "si entiendo", y "como no", no ha dicho nada más- **

La intriga se notaba en todos. Rachel no paraba de dar vueltas por todos lados, hasta que la conversación terminó, Rachel levantó la vista, y sus ojos se focalizaron en mi.

**-¿Y cariño?-** pregunté tímidamente, mientras que todos los demás ojos seguían fijos en Rachel.

**-¡Soy la actriz principal del "Fantasma de la ópera"!-**

**N/A: tardaré unos días en actualizar, porque llegan visitas a casa por semana santa... Espero que pasen lindas fiestas... Besos**


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel había logrado ser la protagonista principal y la felicidad de todos era máxima, por la cual habían organizado para la noche una fiesta doble, la triste despedida de Britt, y la alegría para felicitar a Rach por su logro.

Yo por otro lado no me podía hacer cargo de nada porque la última función de "Chicago" me esperaba.

Al llegar al teatro a la hora de siempre estaba todo revolucionado, el director no paraba de gritar, los demás asistentes corrían por todos lados.

Me acerqué para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

**-John que sucede-** le pregunte al director directamente.

**-Quinn, esto es un desastre, Samantha se rehúsa a participar, y como sabrás no podemos poner a la actriz suplente para la despedida- **

**-¿Cómo que se rehúsa?-** que diablos ocurría con esa mujer, acaso no podía hacer nada bien.

**-Si ya la han ido a buscar a la casa, y sigue diciendo que no quiere venir, que hagamos el final sin ella-** y una duda comenzó a crecer en mí.

**-Y no da ninguna otra explicación?- **

**-No, solo eso- **

**-Ok, ¿quién ha ido a su casa?- **

**-Henry fue primero, y después fue Nadya- **

**-Ok voy a ver si puedo hacer algo-** me encamine en búsqueda de cualquiera de los dos.

Primero fui para vestuarios, ya que Nadya era maquilladora, y podría encontrarla más rápido.

Al entrar todos eran cuchicheos, que frenaron de golpe cuando ingresé.

**-Nadya, ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo?-** no me gustaba para nada que hablen de mi a mis espaldas, pero en este momento lo primero que había que solucionar era la presencia de Samantha que por más loca que fuera, ella debe estar en la última función.

**-¿Qué sabes de Samantha?-** fui directa

**-La fui a buscar y solo dijo que estando tú acá no vendría, pero que no le dijera eso a John porque no quiere perjudicarte así-** me lo temía.

**-Espera un momento, ella no podría perjudicarme, porque lo que hace es ridículo, no me hizo nada, ni yo se lo hice a ella-** era ilógico no tiene nada para acusarme con nadie, ¿qué va a decir la bese y me rechazo?, son cosas que pasan, no es para hacer tanto drama.

**-Yo no sé qué historia tienen ustedes Quinn, solo eso me dijo, y después me echó- **

**-Ok, gracias Nadya-** ahora debería ver si a Henry le dijo algo más.

Apresuré mi paso y me fui directo al camarín de Henry. Entre sin siquiera golpear, estaba tan alterada, que no me importaba nada más que solucionar esto, y más si yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando.

**-H-** el salto que pegó Henry me descomprimió un poco la tensión y no pude evitar reír por unos segundos.

**-Q, casi me matas-** mi seriedad volvió automáticamente. **-¿Por qué esa cara Q?**

**-¿Qué te dijo Samantha?-** no di vueltas no había tiempo, en una hora comenzaba la función y todavía no teníamos actriz principal.

**-Oh, era eso, yo lo siento no puedo decírtelo-** mire a Henry y creo que casi lo congele con la mirada.

**-H, no hay tiempo para jugar al amigo fiel ahora, lo siento mucho pero en menos de 50 minutos debería arrancar la función y no tenemos actriz principal, así haznos un favor a todos, y dime al menos si está en mis manos solucionar algo-** Henry me analizó de arriba abajo, como queriendo saber si haría bien contándome lo que estaba pasando.

**-Ok, Quinn, la cosa es así, Samantha tiene vergüenza de cruzarse contigo, ella realmente estaba convencida de que a ti te pasaban cosas con ella, y cuando te vio con Rachel, creyó que era para darle celos a ella, entendió todo mal, si antes no había hecho nada es porque no estaba segura si te iban las mujeres-** yo no puedo creer todo lo que escucho.

**-Pero todo eso es absurdo, yo jamás le tire ni una sola indirecta- **

**-No se si lo habrás hecho inconscientemente pero todo lo que ella dice tiene algo de sentido, lo que si debo de decirte, es que la manera en que la trataste en la fiesta después del beso fue un poco brusco Quinn- **

**-Pero Henry se desubicó, ¿cómo me va a besar delante de todo el mundo como si nada? Y encima delante de Rachel-** no entendía como la podían defender.

**-Te entiendo, pero no deberías haberla tratado así, tampoco es que te hizo algo tan malo, solo te beso- **

**-Ok, como sea, me voy a ir a buscarla, no puede no estar hoy-**

Ni siquiera me despedí de Henry cuando me fui de su camarín, recorrí el teatro con la mirada hasta que encontré a John.

**-Me voy a buscar a Samantha, si la tengo que traer empujones, la empujaré, pero en 15 minutos estamos aquí- **

**-Esa actitud es la que espero de mi mejor asistente-** John palmeó mi espalda y pude ver que se había relajado, me gusta que me tenga tanta confianza, por ahí y en un próximo proyecto vuelve a llamarme.

Busque en los archivos la dirección de Samantha y agradecí al cielo que su casa quede a solo tres cuadras del teatro, y corriendo salí en su búsqueda.

En mi camino, mi celular comenzó a sonar, y cuando vi que era Rachel una sonrisa y la paz que se había esfumado de mi cuerpo desde que entre al teatro volví de manera automática.

_-Cariño-_

_-Cielo, solo quería desearte éxitos, para esta última función, ¿están nerviosos?, siempre la última y la primera son las peores, y bueno-_ Rachel no se callaba, y no me quedó otra de interrumpir su verborragia, porque ya estaba llegando a mi destino.

_-Rach, cariño, estoy llegando a la casa de Samantha, porque no se presentó-_

_-¿Cómo?, ¿no fue al teatro?-_ su confusión era latente.

_-No amor, parece que el problema es conmigo, y ahora no tenemos actriz principal, y debo solucionar eso ya mismo- _

_-No Quinn, tú no puedes ir a la casa de esa mujer-_ oh oh, los celos de Rach están saliendo a flote en el peor momento de todos.

_-Rach, si o si, tengo que llevar a Samantha al teatro es mi futuro el que está en juego si después se sabe que no va por mi culpa sería desastroso-_ no sé si me entendería pero era la verdad.

_-Yo entiendo lo de tu futuro, pero esa loca es capaz de volver a besarte, y no quiero que vayas- _

_-Cariño, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacerte caso, solo confía en mí, por favor-_ jugué la carta de la confianza.

_-Yo confío en ti Quinn, pero no en ella- _

_-Rach, por favor no tengo más tiempo, debo buscarla, y tú debes confiar en mí-_ prácticamente se lo rogué.

_-Ok-_ y cuando iba a contestarle me cortó dejándome con la palabra en la boca, pero no tenía nada que hacer, primero lo primero, después solucionaría la bronca con Rachel.

Toqué el timbre del departamento de Samantha.

**-¿Quién?-** su mal humor se notó.

**-Soy Quinn déjame pasar, tenemos que hablar- **

**-Vete-** no me cortes.

**-No Samantha, actúa como una persona madura y ábreme-** se lo exigí, y pareció funcionar, porque el pitido del portero eléctrico comenzó a sonar, y sin dudarlo entré, tomé el ascensor y me fui directo a su puerta, golpeé y no pasaron más de un par de segundos cuando la puerta se abría.

La miré directo a sus ojos, y enseguida vi lo hinchados e irritados que estaban, evidentemente había estado llorando por mucho tiempo, y un increíble sentimiento de culpa me invadió y decidí suavizar un poco el trato.

**-Samantha, no puedes faltar a la última función, y no lo digo por la obra, o por los demás actores, o por el director, o por mí, lo digo por ti, ganaste un Tony como mejor actriz, te mereces tener tus últimos aplausos en este éxito-** fui dulce, pero sobretodo sincera, más allá de mis primeros pensamientos egoísta, ella debía ir por ella misma.

**-Es que tu no lo entiendes Quinn, tu estas bien y feliz, pero yo estoy rota por dentro-** no entiendo a esta mujer de verdad.

**-Vamos Sam, no fue para tanto, yo exageré en mi reacción y quería pedirte perdón por eso, pero que querías que haga, me estabas besando delante de mi novia-** me excusé.

**-Yo… yo.. perdón por eso no sabía que Rachel era tu novia-** agachó su cabeza, y volví a sentirme mal.

**-Ya lo sé, pero eso ya está en el pasado, nadie dice nada de lo que pasó y por mi parte está más que superado, de verdad Sam no pasa nada-** levantó su mirada y sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas.

**-Yo me enamoré de ti Quinn-** demonios.

**-Yo, tu sabes, Sam estoy enamorada de Rachel, no es nada en contra de ti- **

**-Lo sé Quinn, solo entendí todo mal y vi cosas que no eran-** me sentí mal.

**-Bueno ya está, debemos seguir adelante, tú te volverás a enamorar de alguien que te merezca, y yo olvidaré todo, ahora vamos que tienes que sentir todos esos aplausos que te regalan todas las noches-** la animé y logre que sonría y me sentí bien nuevamente.

En menos de 15 minutos íbamos corriendo por la calle hacía el teatro, solo nos quedaban 10 minutos para empezar, hoy si que iba a ser un catástrofe, pero había que hacer el último esfuerzo.

Increíblemente volvía ilesa a mi casa, la función había sido la mejor de todas, y aunque parecía imposible empezamos a horario como siempre. Samantha se había lucido y antes de irse en el abrazo final donde por primera vez pise el escenario me susurró al oído un simple pero sincero "gracias", yo le sonreí, y las cosas quedaron en completa paz. Todo el grupo se iba a celebrar, pero yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, la fiesta de Britt y Rach.

Cuando entré en el departamento, había gente por todos lados, conocía a casi todos, me sorprendí de ver a Finn sonriéndole a una chica rubia de ojos azules de manera seductora, y una sonrisa pícara se coló en mis labios, seguí barriendo el lugar con mis ojos, y en la otra esquina pude ver a Kurt peleando con Mark, eran muchos los días que me preguntaba como era que Mark lo aguantaba. Seguí con mi inspección y observé como San andaba colgada de Britt por toda la casa, sin dejarla ni respirar, y un poco de tristeza me invadió. Pero debía encontrar a la persona que no había abandonado mis pensamientos.

Hasta que ahí estaba riendo como loca con las ya conocidas imitaciones mediocres de Sam, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara y cuando dinero tenía, Sam seguía siendo el mismo Sam del instituto, y sin dudarlo me acerqué a ellos, y con cuidado a que no me descubriera la tomé de la espalda colocando mis manos en su abdomen, para suavemente dejarle un beso en su cuello a forma de saludo. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció e inspiró con fuerza para sentir mi olor y asegurarse de que era yo.

**-Quinn-** susurro mi nombre.

**-Cariño**- aún estaba pegada a su espalda, miré a Sam y entendió a la perfección que debía irse.

**-¿Cómo te fue con la loca?-** sonreí porque eran increíbles sus celos, y decidí empujar un poquito más.

**-No le digas loca Rach, y después de besarla y hacerle el amor nos fuimos al teatro corriendo tomadas de las manos por medio de Broadway-** la molesté.

**-No es gracioso Quinn-** intentó soltarse de mis brazos pero la sujete con fuerzas.

**-Tú te lo buscas amor, primero tendrías que haberme dado un beso, haberme dicho "hola", y decirme lo mucho que me extrañaste-** se giró y quedamos a centímetros de distancia.

**-Te extraño mucho cielo-** y fui yo quien terminó con la distancia para poder volver a saborear sus labios, es que a tenor a sonar demasiado cursi, son lo más increíble, que he sentido en mi vida, ella es lo más increíble que he tenido en mi vida, y la extraño segundo a segundo, y la necesito.

En lo mejor que estábamos una Santana completamente borracha, cortó la música apoderándose de un micrófono.

**-Escuchen todos, tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles**- la vi tomar aire y focalizar su mirada en Brittany**- Me voy con Britt a vivir a Rusia-**

Silencio.

**N/A: Volví, siento mucho la demora, ahora volvemos a la normalidad. :) besos...**


	27. Chapter 27

Llegue por inercia al aeropuerto, desde hace dos noches que cuando me voy a dormir me pongo sumamente triste, que Britt esté lejos fue muy difícil de llevar, pero que San también se vaya se me está haciendo muy difícil de aceptar.

Y es que aunque Rachel también estaba mal, y casi tan triste como yo, no es lo mismo porque Santana es como mi hermana, no necesito ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra para que me entienda, lo sabe todo y yo lo se todo de ella, y aunque debería estar feliz porque se va a acompañar a otra de mis mejores amigas y al amor de su vida, no estoy feliz y eso me hace sentir miserable.

A lo lejos veía como con la mirada gacha Rachel iba prendida del brazo de Brittany, Kurt y Mark caminaban unos pasos atrás, y a mi costado sin sacarme los ojos de encima estaba San, es que no quise hablarle esto dos días, estaba enojada con ella, aunque se que es ridícula, egoísta e inmadura mi actitud no logro reaccionar de otra manera.

**-Vamos rubia, necesito que me insultes para irme tranquila**- le estoy haciendo mal, y me molesta. **–Ya Quinn de verdad, estoy a 30 minutos de irme, y no me has dicho nada-** me animé a mirarla, y las lágrimas enseguida se hicieron presentes en mis ojos. **–Ya rubia no va a ser para siempre, es hasta que Britt termine el proyecto después volveremos- **

**-Es que San, no no se qué haré sin ti-** y la abrasé, sentí las manos de Santana rodearme la espalda y apretarme como nunca lo había hecho.

**-Quinn no te quedas sola, el enano no te dejará en paz, y además está porcelana que también ha estado cada vez que lo necesitabas, y no quitemos a tu príncipe preferido, que si soporta a Lady Hummel da por hecho que estará siempre que tu lo necesites- **

**-Pero nada de eso es lo mismo San, además me da miedo que te vayas-** y era el momento de largar todo lo que llevaba atragantado desde que me enteré de la noticia.

**-¿Miedo? Quinn soy Santana Lopez, nada en mi camino me detiene, consigo todo lo que quiero, no temas**- me regalo esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto desprecio pero que ahora voy a extrañar como loca.

**-Lo sé San, pero me da miedo, porque has luchado mucho por tu carrera, por conseguir un lugar en ese Buffet, por ser una gran abogada, y ahora te irás a un país donde ni siquiera sabes el idioma, donde no puedes hacer nada de lo que te hace feliz, como no quieres que me preocupe- **

**-Hay Quinnie, no es tan así, hable con mis jefes y realizare mucho del trabajo por internet, solo que otro irá a la corte en mi lugar, el idioma lo aprenderé recuera quien soy, y si tal vez no pueda ser abogada allí, pero la tendré a Britt, es mi vida Quinn, y no soy feliz estando tan lejos de ella-** se que tenía razón.

**-San, porque Britt no se consigue algo aquí y las dos podrían vivir en este país-** es que era verdad Brittany podría hacer a un lado ese proyecto y comenzar otro aquí.

**-Quinn, tu sabes que Brittany no está trabajando en un proyecto así nomás, es la maldita "maquina de Dios" lo que está ayudando a construir, y lamentablemente solo la están haciendo allí y no aquí-** la maldita maquina del demonio la llamaría yo, que me importaba a mi si un par de científicos locos quería recrear el Big Bang y ver cómo empezó todo, yo solo quería a mis amigas conmigo.

**-Lo se, pero no quiero que se vayan-** y las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos.

**-Volveré en tres meses Quinn, estaré unos días y ahí te contaré como están las cosas, y con suerte puedo llevarte con nosotras a vivir a Rusia si así lo deseas-** maldita Santana Lopez y su escudo impenetrable, se que está triste y tiene muchas cosas encerradas, pero no las suelta.

**-Muy graciosa San- **

**-Ya rubia, di las cosas que quieras, vamos- **

**-Te voy a extrañar San, a las dos, solo que con Britt ya me acostumbre- **

**-Esa es la diferencias Quinn, te vas a acostumbrar a que yo no esté, pero si la que se fuera sería Berry, te prometo que nunca te acostumbrarías, y a la primera oportunidad te irías a vivir a la luna con ella, porque así son las cosas, nosotras nos podemos acostumbrar a pelear por skype dos o tres veces a la semana, pero te prometo que no podrías acostumbrar a hablar con Berry dos o tres veces por medio de una pantalla, las necesidades son otras, y yo ya no me puedo seguir engañando, es hora de jugarme y seguir a mi corazón, y por más de que si los voy a extrañar un montón, es lo que tengo que hacer por mí, y por ella-** completamente muda me dejaron sus palabras, es que era verdad, yo me terminaría acostumbrando a hablar con ella por la computadora, pero no así si fuera Rachel, y lo más probable es que haría lo mismo que San, probaría a la distancia y si no lo aguanto me iría atrás de ella.

Abrasé a Santana con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, y en contra de su voluntad le dejé un suave "te quiero mucho San" en el oído que ella correspondió a su forma con un "que cursi Fabray, pero yo también".

Cuando nos unimos al grupo, todas eran caras largas, porque Britt no quería irse, San estaba en pánico aunque se hiciera la tonta, Rachel estaba sufriendo al igual que yo, y Mark solo miraba sin saber mucho que hacer.

**-Última llamada, Pasajeros del vuelo a Rusia B-347, hagan el favor de abordar por la puerta B-8, el es despegue es un 10 minutos- **

Los abrazos, besos, lágrimas y muchas promesas de visitas se dieron a continuación.

**-Me voy detrás del verdadero amor, sonrían por favor-** esas fueron las últimas palabras de San, antes de desaparecer, para abordar.

Y si los cuatros quedamos aferrados a nuestras parejas con una boba sonrisa en el rostro porque Santana tenía razón, éramos dichosos de poder estar con las personas que amábamos y ellas también se merecían lo mismo.

**-Bueno ahora yo tengo otro gran anuncio que hacerles-** para este entonces odio los "gran anuncios" pero tendré que escuchar a qué diablos se refiere Kurt.

**-Dinos-** fue mí amada Rachel la que lo apuró con una gran sonrisa como ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Kurt frenó en el medio del estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y se arrodilló frente e Mark, juro que mi corazón se paralizó, acaso le iba a proponer casamientos, ahí, Kurt se debe haber vuelto completamente loco.

**-Mark Eduard Shifer-** hay no, si lo haría, Rachel tenía sus manos en la boca, y el pobre de Mark estaba blanco como un papel, es que a Kurt se le había ido todo lo romántico, un lugar más cutre no podía haber elegido para hacer eso**- recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos, tu venias caminando precisamente por aquí cargado de maletas, y yo venía a despedir a mi papá, y el destino la vida, o Cupido, hizo que chocaras con él y yo te dijera de todo-** Mark sonrió ampliamente asintiendo, y ahora si no me parece ni cutre ni poco romántico, es más hasta yo quiero decirle que **si –Bueno ese día después de pelear contigo, no pude dormir recordando tus ojos, y tu cara de confusión, ni la desesperación con la que pedías disculpas-** Rachel ya dejaba caer las lágrimas al igual que Kurt **–Me volví loco buscando por todos lados para saber quien eras, o que hacías, hasta que me aburrí y deje de hacerlo, y fue ese mismo día el que entraste por la puerta de Vogue presentándote como el nuevo modelo, y supe que esto no podía ser de casualidad-** que guardada se tenía toda la historia del aeropuerto porcelana, y yo que creía que solo se quería cogerse al nuevo modelo sexy **–Y ahí empezó todo, pero aquí en este lugar fue la primera vez que tus ojos se chocaron con los míos, y aquí fue donde supe que no podía vivir sin esa mirada, entonces Mark, quisieras mirarme para siempre, y hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?-** awww que tierno, si San todavía estuviera sería la primera en reírse y arruinar el momento, que inteligente que fue Kurt en esperar a que se fuera.

**-Claro que quiero- **

Fue lo último que escuchamos porque literalmente arrastré a Rachel de allí para darle la privacidad que un momento así ameritaba.

**-Tú lo sabías no?- **

**-Obvio, yo lo acompañé a comprar el anillo y todo-** me miró con una esplendida sonrisa.

**-Me lo imaginaba- **

**-Y también fui yo quien le dije que esperar a que Santana se fuera para que no le arruinara el momento**- las dos reímos completamente de acuerdo con eso.

**-Creo que lo hubiera levantado a patadas en el trasero del suelo, y al no saber la escena del aeropuerto hubiera sido una catástrofe-** coloque mis manos en el hombro de Rachel, tanta melosidad me hacía necesitarla más cerca.

**-Exactamente- **

Caminamos en silencio en búsqueda de un taxi, ya que dejaríamos a Kurt y Mark marchas en soledad en el auto del futuro espeso de Lady Hummel.

**-¿Cielo?- **

**-Dime-**

**-Te amo-** tomé el rostro de Rachel entre mis manos, y la bese, con todo el amor que sentía por ella, y que cada día crecía un poco más.

**-Y yo a ti te amo más Rach- **

**-Eso es imposible Quinn- **

**-Ah no Berry esta es una discusión que tu no podrás ganar- **

**-Pero lo haré, aunque fuera la única pelea que me gustaría perder-**

**-Entonces dala por perdida- **

**-Ya amor aprende a ser una buena perdedora- **

**-Eso nunca Berry-** y volví a besarla con desesperación.

Subimos a un taxi, y nuevamente en silencio, pero con alegría esta vez nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro hogar, no alcanzamos a entrar cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

**-Abre tu cariño que debo contestar-** ella solo asintió

_-¿John?-_

_-Quinn, mi mujer maravilla-_ no se si todos los directores serán así pero con él si no estaba enojado por algo el trato siempre era así.

_-No exageres-_

_-Que no exagere, nunca pude agradecerte como nos salvaste de una catástrofe en la última función- _

_-Solo hice mi trabajo-_

_-Lo se y por eso es que tengo algo extraordinario para ofrecerte-_ mi corazón se aceleró, necesitaba de algo urgente para hacer, y un llamado así podía ser lo que estaba esperando.

_-Dime_- le exigí media exaltada logrando llamar la atención de Rachel que ya estaba sentada a mi lado en el sillón del salón, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis piernas expectante a lo que sucedía con aquel importante llamado.

_-No prefieres que te lo diga personalmente?-_

_-La verdad que no, porque no podría con la ansiedad, al menos dame un adelanto-_ escuche reír a John, y al mismo tiempo sentí las manos de Rachel acariciándome el brazo para tranquilizar mi ansiedad, nada podía hacerme más feliz que ella, de eso ya no tenía dudas.

_-Bueno, hay una nueva obra, y el productor me llamo para ver si yo la quería dirigir, pero ya estoy embarcado en otro proyecto, y le dije que tu podías ser perfecta para dirigirla, que tenías el carácter y la experiencia, que eras reconocida y que lo harías perfecto-_ ahora sí que no podía con mi alegría miré a Rachel y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron un impresionante sonrisa salió de mis labios.

_-¿Y qué te han dicho?-_

_-Que si yo digo todo eso, ya no hay más dudas, si tu aceptas serás la directora de "Spring Awakening"-_ salté del sillón.

_-¿No es una broma no John?, porque justo ayer me enteré de esa obra y tuve la oportunidad de leer de que se trata y me había enamorado de ella, y mañana mismo iba a ir a dejar mi curriculum por las dudas-_ estaba completamente fuera de mi, y Rachel entendió enseguida de que estaba hablando porque ella sabía de qué obra hablaba y las ganas que tenía de participar en ella.

_-No Quinn nada de bromas, eres la directora de "Spring awakening"-_ corté la comunicación y a los gritos me tire encima de Rachel para besarla y hacerle amor ahí mismo en el salón de la casa, total no creo que lleguen y si llegan que se aguanten, ya mismo tenía que terminar este día con mi novia desnuda sobre mí.

**N/A: El próx capítulo sería el final de la historia, pero queda uno más, que será la versión de Rachel unos años después, para que también podamos saber como paso por su cabeza toda la historia. Espero que disfruten y estén bien... besos **


	28. Chapter 28

Me estaba volviendo completamente loca, dirigir una obra completa era bastante complicado, no paraba de correr, no tenía ni un minuto libre en tranquilidad, cuando llegaba a casa mi teléfono no se calmaba, pero de a poco logré acostumbrarme, llevamos tres meses de ensayos, y el mes que viene al fin se estrenaría, y a decir verdad era realmente espectacular como estaba quedando todo.

Los productores cada vez que ven como va la obra se quedan más maravillados, les encanta lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, y yo no podría sentirme más orgullosa de mi misma.

En casa las cosas personalmente no podían ir mejores, con Rach logramos una armonía y una complicidad increíble, supimos organizar nuestros horarios, que por suerte eran prácticamente los mismos, mientras ella ensayaba incansablemente para el "Fantasma de la Opera" yo me hacía cargo de dirigir "Spring Awakening" los teatros quedaban a tan solo tres cuadras de diferencias así que cada día Rachel pasaba a buscarme y juntas nos íbamos hacia el departamento.

Pero la verdad es que vivir allí se estaba haciendo cada día más tedioso, y no por nosotras, sino que Mark y Kurt no paraban de discutir, no existía día que no pelearan por algo y el ambiente se volviera completamente tenso, y aunque yo no entendía como hacían para pelearse tanto y a la vez volver a amarse como si nada, para nosotras la cosa se volvía bastante complicada.

Como todos los días Rachel ya me esperaba sentada en la misma butaca de siempre a que terminara de organizar todo para poder irme.

**-Cariño, hace mucho que esperas?-**

**-Un poco pero no me quejo, debo de ser de las pocas privilegiadas que ha podido ver cómo va quedando la obra- **y era verdad solo Rachel he dejado entrar a ver, era muy estricta en estas cosas, ni familiares, ni parejas, ni amigos de los actores he dejado entrar, solo a ella, y si eso podría llamarse favoritismo, pero yo la dirijo, y puedo darme esos privilegios.

**-¿Y Qué te ha parecido?-** era la primera vez que Rach veía un ensayo con vestuario y todo.

**-La verdad, es que es impresionante, la actriz principal tiene una voz increíble, y está todo muy bien diagramado, no podría estar más orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho- **

**-Muchas gracias Rach, no sabes lo importante que es para mí que pienses eso-** y es que era verdad sabía que Rachel jamás me diría algo solo para quedar bien, o hacerme las cosas más fáciles, ella sería completamente sincera me gustara o no.

Juntas partimos tomadas de las manos como cada noche hacia casa.

**-Y ¿cómo va todo con tu obra?-** Rach es mucho más hermética y misteriosa que yo, nunca me cuenta demasiado, supongo que son sus cábalas, y yo la respeto, pero siempre le pregunto por si hoy tiene ganas de ir un poco más allá.

**-Muy bien como siempre-** y no hoy no va a ser el día que hable más.

**-Rach cariño, pero tú no estás nerviosa, estrenan en dos días-** no es que quisiera ponerla nerviosa, pero quiero saber un poco lo que pasa por su mente.

**-Obvio que estoy nerviosa, pero si empiezo hablar no voy a parar y solo voy a conseguir que los nervios suban más y mas, así que mejor porque no vamos a algún lugar a distraernos-** la miré directamente a los ojos para entender de que estaba hablando.

**-¿No quieres ir a casa?- **

**-La verdad es que no, seguro que Kurt y Mark se están tirando con los platos, porque Mark le puso un grano de arroz de más a la comida-** solté una gran carcajada mientras asentía sin dudarlo con la cabeza.

**-Es verdad vayamos a otro lado, ¿dónde quieres ir?- **

**-Mmmm no lo sé, vamos a comer por ahí-**

Sin rumbo específico comenzamos a caminar por Broadway buscando un restaurant que venda tanto comida vegana como normal. El frío se colaba por nuestros cuerpos por lo que íbamos casi pegadas una a la otra, lo bueno de vivir en New York es que nadie se molestaba en mirarte o en fijarse que éramos dos mujeres las que íbamos una encima de la otra caminando, y mucho menos se detenían a ver qué Rachel era una de nosotras.

Justo en una de las calles que más le gustaba a Rachel, sentí que una epifanía recorría todo mi cuerpo, o para ser más simple vi una oportunidad, que no quería dejar pasar, y sentí que el momento era el mejor.

Disimuladamente saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi saco, y sin que Rachel se percatara guardé un número de teléfono.

Seguimos caminando tranquilamente hasta que un lugar que parecía de lo más simple se ganó la simpatía de Rachel, y como no podía ser diferente yo accedí rápidamente para que ingresemos.

Estábamos tranquilamente hablando sobre mi trabajo, hasta que el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar. Vi como desviaba su mirada hacia mí, y luego a su celular, y su rostro se ponía cada sonido más tenso.

**-Atiende cariño**- fui completamente dulce.

_-Hola_- sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, pero podía ver su preocupación agigantándose, por más fuerza que hiciera para ocultarlo –_No ahora no puedo-_ y junto con su preocupación también apareció la mía –_No, mañana te llamo- -Si si a la mañana, a primera hora_- y si más corto el llamado. Ella no hablaba y yo tampoco, no quería preguntarle, no podía meterme así en sus cosas, y debía esperar a que fuera ella quien confiara en mí.

**-¿Nos vamos?, ya es como muy tarde-** sus palabras llegaron casi como un susurro a mí, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ninguna de las dos había dicho nada.

**-Ok-** me levanté pague directamente en la barra, no quería estar más tiempo ahí, necesitaba aire.

El regreso a casa fue todo lo contrario a como habíamos llegado, ya no más caminar una pegada a la otra, ahora nos separaba más o menos un metro de distancia, y cuando volvimos a pasar por esa esquina donde guarde el número de teléfono, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa inmadurez de mi parte, y me gire para mirar a Rachel directo a sus ojos.

**-¿Qué diablos está pasando?, y no me digas que nada, ni que todo bien, dime las cosas como son, porque somos una pareja, y las cosas que nos pasan tenemos que aprender a enfrentarlas**- y hasta yo me sorprendí de la madurez que había nacido en mi.

**-Es, es Jesse-** y mi mundo se congelo y mi corazón se salteo un latido, y no pude seguir caminando, mis pies no coordinaban, y las palabras no salían de mi boca **–No lo pienses mal Quinn, necesita que lo ayude con un director, con mi ex director, tiene que hacer un casting y quiere que yo le hable a Sean, nada más-** y si tal vez era una idiotez, pero los celos y las inseguridades comenzaron a meterse en mi cuerpo.

**-No entiendo Rachel, por dos motivos, primero porque no deberías de ayudarlo en nada, no se merece ni un solo segundo más de tu tiempo, y segundo y esto es lo que más me duele, es que no confíes en mi para decirme estas cosas, preferiste que nos distanciemos, que haya secretos en vez de venir y contarme las cosas-** vi como su mirada se agacho

**-No es así cielo, es que si te decía que era él, si te contaba esto, tú no lo ibas a entender porque te conozco, y por más que digas lo que digas yo lo voy a ayudar, porque ante todo soy una persona, que si ve que puede hacer algo por alguien más no lo voy a dudar, por más malo que haya sido el en el pasado, prefiero demostrar que no soy rencorosa, que el pasado está pisado, pero tú no eres así, o al menos nunca vas a entender que quiera ayudarlo-** y no sabía si darle la razón, si ofenderme, si prohibirle que lo ayude, me confundí y en extremo.

**-Ok Rachel, ayúdalo, haz lo que quieras-** y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la entrada del edificio.

Fue la primera vez desde que somos novias que cada una durmió en su habitación, y que a la noche, ninguna se cruzó al cuarto de la otra.

Me desperté temprano, algo que no era común en mí, pero se ve que no pude dormir bien en toda la noche, porque la cama era un lío, las sabanas estaban regadas por el piso, y las almohadas se encontraban en cualquier lugar menos donde deberían de estar.

Me levante con las cosas mucho más claras, y con una seguridad que atropellaba todos los miedos.

Rachel no tardó en aparecer en la cocina, y sin decirnos nada, como en aquellos días donde no nos dirigíamos la palabra se sentó en frente mío con su tasa rebosando de café y me tendió mi elefante también lleno de bebida.

**-Quinn, anoche pase una de las peores noches de mi vida, no me imagino la vida lejos de ti, y si prefieres que no ayude a Jesse, no lo haré, pero debes ser consciente que entre él y yo no hay nada, ni nunca más abra nada, que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti, y que te necesito-** mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y sabía a la perfección que decía la verdad.

**-Perdóname, fueron los celos, y la rabia de sentir que me ocultas cosas, o que no confías en mi, si sientes que debes ayudar a St James, hazlo, no volveré a reaccionar de esa manera-** tomé su mano, y vi su sonrisa que no tarde en copiar.

-**Lo llamaré delante de ti, para que veas que no pasa nada raro, y si ayer me puse tan nerviosa, es porque me muero si algo logra separarnos y te conozco, y me pongo en tu lugar si apareciera el bobo de Briff a pedirte algo yo también tendría ganas de sacarlo a patadas- **

**-Lo ves, no es fácil Berry-** me levanté de mi asiento, recorrí el espacio que nos separaba tome una de las manos de Rachel, y la levanté de su lugar, la tomé con fuerzas en mis brazos y sin darle lugar a que ponga resistencia la comencé a besar con locura y pasión, esa sola noche que pasamos separadas me hizo extrañarla demasiado, así que sin dudarlo la levante en mis brazos y la coloqué encima del desayunador volteando todo lo que había encima ganándome una sonrisa picara sin separarla de mis labios.

**-Vas a ver Berry que luego de esto no te quedaran ganas de ni hablar por teléfono-** le dije al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su abdomen hasta colarse entre medio de su pequeño pijama, roce con completa sutileza su zona intima empapando mis dedos de su humedad, logrando que un grueso gemido saliera de la boca de Rachel.

**-Me volverás loca Quinn-** me dijo entre jadeos.

**-Tú lo has dicho Berry, hoy serás mía, y si te volveré completamente loca**- y volví a morderle la oreja mientras mis manos ya le quitaban la calza. No le di tiempo ni a que pudiera volver a hablar mientras introduje uno de mis dedos en su boca, mientras le repartía besos por el abdomen sin quitar mi falange de sus labios. Llegue hasta su entrada y sin perder tiempo, comencé a absorber toda su humedad con mi lengua, morí, besé y jugué con su intimidad a mi antojo y cuando sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba de placer quite mi dedo de su boca y en compañía de otros de mis dedos ingresé en ella desatando una lluvia de improperios transformados en palabras incoherentes, que llegaban a mis oídos como el mejor de los sonidos, no tardó mucho en acabar sobre mí.

**-Berry como estamos eh-** jugué con ella, que estaba completamente roja.

**-Quinn, diablos, eso fue, fue increíble- **

**-Si solo pobre de Kurt y Mark despertar con tus gemidos-** sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera.

**-No jodas, ellos están?- **

**-Si y mejor vístete rápido porque no creo que tarde en aparecer, yo me voy a duchar-** le regalé un último beso en los labios y desaparecí hacia mi cuarto. Antes de ducharme tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Busque el número que guarde anoche, y sin perder tiempo llamé, concrete la cita, y tan solo tenía 40 minutos para estar ahí, así que me duche lo más rápido que pude y ya vestida salí de mi cuarto.

Rachel aún estaba de pijama, Kurt y Mark reían como locos mientras mi diva estaba roja.

**-Oh la súper mujer está por hacer la súper entrada-** escuché como decía Mark, y me imagine enseguida a que venía todo eso.

-**Ya basta, que yo no les digo nada cuando tengo que escuchar "más despacio Mark, eres un bruto" o algo como "ponle más vaselina Kurt"-** si fui demasiado lejos, pero vi como ambos quedaron rojos como un tomate y Rachel sonreía mientras aplaudía sin parar.

**-¿Dónde vas cielo?- **

**-Tengo que salir cariño pero vuelvo en unos minutos, y desde ya te aviso que hoy almuerzas conmigo, así que no hagas planes-**

Salí del departamento sin perder tiempo, y me dirigí directamente al lugar de mi cita, recorrí todo lo que tenía que recorrer, vi todo lo que tenía que ver y hable todo lo que tenía que hablar, tarde solo una hora para quedar totalmente fascinada con todo.

Ni bien estuve fuera, saqué mi teléfono y llame a Rachel.

**-¿Cielo?-** la escuche

**-Cariño, te espero en 10 minutos, en el resto de Broadway y la 7 si?-**

**-Ok, ahí nos vemos- **

Corté con Rach, y llamé a una par de personas más para dejar todo concreto y listo, no quería perder más tiempo. Hasta que la vi aparecer con su abrigo rojo y su gorrito blanco por la esquina, venía sería hasta que me vio, y su sonrisa se hizo presente, realmente no podía estar más enamorada de esa mujer, era mi vida, mi necesidad, mi aire, mi todo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí fuera, con el frio que hace? Entremos-** me dijo mientras me daba un beso que yo ya necesitaba.

**-No, no comeremos aquí, ven conmigo**- tomé su mano y la llevé a la entrada de un edificio. Su cara de confundida era adorable.

**-¿Quién vive aquí Quinn?-**

**-Deja de cuestionarme todo lo que digo y ven conmigo cariño- **

Ingrese con seguridad al edificio, me encamine hacia el ascensor con Rachel aferrada a mi mano, y podía sentir la cantidad de preguntas que quería hacerme.

**-Tranquila cariño ya sabrás todo- **

Subimos hacia el 7º piso, busque las llaves que había adquirido hacia apenas unos segundos, busqué el departamento "B", y abrí.

Los ventanales principales tenía aproximadamente 2 metros y medio de ancho, iluminaban toda la estancia principal, dejando al descubierto el espacio del lugar, la boca de Rachel se abría y se cerraba sin decir una sola palabra, ella ya había entendido todo lo que estaba pasando. En silencio la seguí arrastrando por el departamento vimos la cocina, que estaba toda en blanco y negro, algo que me había fascinado a mí, y que Rachel sabía perfectamente, ahora era ella quien me arrastraba en silencio para inspeccionar las tres habitaciones que tenía, los dos baños, y por último y para mí la parte más especial la pequeña terraza que tenía el depto.

Con seguridad caminé directamente hacia el ramo de flores que había dejado de gusto en el interior, y con palabras firmes miré a los ojos chocolates que tan enloquecida me tenía.

**-Rachel Babra Berry, ¿quisieras venir a vivir conmigo a este fabuloso piso?-** sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y la emoción nos invadió a ambas por igual.

**-Por supuesto que quiero Quinn, esto es un sueño hecho realidad, te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray-**

**-Y yo te amo a ti mi amor, bienvenida a nuestra nueva vida-**

**N/A: Este sería el cap final de la historia, pero voy a hacer uno más desde la perspectiva de Rachel, algunos años después. Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar, pero me tuve que mudar, y recién hoy me conectaron internet, así que las quejas para fibertel! jajaja Un beso y saludos para todxs! **


	29. Chapter 29

Diez años después. Perspectiva de Rachel. Capítulo Final.

**-¡Qué no hagas eso! ¡Mil veces te lo he pedido!- **

**-Pero mamá, yo también quiero-** su cara me puede, Luke tiene 7 años recién cumplidos, y es el tesoro más grande que tenemos, tiene los mismo ojos que Quinn, y es bastante caprichoso, creo que eso lo adquirió de mi.

Después de vivir tres años juntas y consagrarnos cada una en sus carreras decidimos que lo mejor era tener un hijo. Estuvimos muchos días o meses pensando quien sería la madre o quién sería el padre, o si era mejor adoptar y etc. Pero la solución vino de la mano de Mark, el decidió que no había mejor opción que hacer de nuestros hijos hermanos, si algo loco, pero que a todos nos pareció lo mejor. El nos donó su esperma yo lo fecundé con óvulos de Quinn, y cuando ellos decidieron ser padres, fue nuevamente Quinn quién dono sus óvulos para que nuestro hijos sean hermanos, algunos podrán decir que es algo retorcido, pero nosotros nos consideramos un gran familia, y los cuatros o mejor dicho los seis somos más que felices así, ellos tuvieron una nena, Michele.

**-No puedes estar metiendo tus dedos en la comida Luke, ya estás grande- **

**-Pero-**

**-Sin peros, es el pastel para Michele, es su cumpleaños, si fuera el tuyo no te gustaría tener sus dedos marcados por todos lados-** tiene esa mirada desafiante de Quinn, pero al igual que ella termina obedeciendo lo que le digo.

**-Me voy a jugar con la play mejor-** lo vi desaparecer de la cocina, y recordé la actitud de Quinn cuando nos ignorábamos. No recuerdo haber sufrido tanto como cuando la encontré con Finn en la cama, si necesitaba algo más para darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por ella era algo así, los celos y la rabia que sentí en ese momento, eran inexplicable, me superaron por todos lados, no podía contenerme y aunque en el fondo sabía lo irracional que estaba siendo y a la vez completamente injusta, era mucho más fuerte, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, y ella se acostaba con mi ex.

Que raras que son las cosas del destino, que tuvo que suceder algo así, para que ambas nos demos cuenta de que en realidad mi vida era ella y yo la suya.

No voy a negar que fue una época difícil, que hasta echarla del departamento me pareció racional en esos momentos, me dolía verla con alguien más, yo la quería para mí, sufría en cada palabra que iba para Finn, y que no iba para mí.

**-Cariño, ¿terminaste el pastel?**- y ahí está ella apurándome, como lo hace desde hace 10 años, pero nunca ha dejado de volverme loca.

**-No todavía no, me faltan un par de retoques-** vi como frunció el seño y se a la perfección el discurso que se viene.

**-Pero Rachel eso está perfecto, qué más quieres hacerle- **

**-Quinn, ni siquiera dice el nombre de Michele encima**- la relación entre Quinn y Michele no es de madre e hija así como tampoco la es la de Luke y Mark, en eso quisimos ser bien claros, si bien los niños siempre sabrían la verdad cada pareja criaría a sus hijos como creyeran mejor, en todo caso somos algo así como tíos para los pequeños. E increíblemente ellos lo entienden a la perfección, pero la complicidad de hermandad que tienen es algo que supera todo, Luke es dos años mayor que Michele y la protege ante todo.

**-Bueno apúrate, que estoy aburrida-** y ese puchero que hace diez años solo hace para mí me derrite, y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que acortar el espacio que nos separa y regalarle un beso.

**-Ve a jugar con Luke mejor-** y me separo de ella porque sus manos ya comenzaban a invadir mi espalda por debajo de mi ropa, y las dos sabemos a dónde nos puede llevar algo así. Me regala un último beso y la veo dejar la cocina.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso como si fuera hoy, su increíble miedo en la vuelta del mundo, su cara pálida y las ganas del que juego termine, me hicieron por fin dar el paso que hacía tiempo me rehusaba por miedo a ser rechazada a dar, cuando me animé y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y no se alejo, sino que sonrió en el beso y lo continuó fue literalmente como tocar el cielo con las manos, lo que empezó como la mejor de las simulaciones para mí, porque su idea de fingir la relación para nuestros amigos, debo aceptar que fue genial, y me saco de dudas, me ayudo totalmente a dar el paso que me faltaba, sentirla de esa manera me clarifico donde estaba mi principio y mi final, y darme cuenta de que siempre fue ella, de que no había nadie más para mi, que no fuera Quinn.

Miré el pastel de Michele y sin darme cuenta había finalizado.

**-Bueno todo listo ¿nos vamos?-** los dos estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas y creo que ni me escucharon de la concentración que tenían, ese juego de autos tendría que estar prohibido.

**-Nooooo, ahora no que estoy a punto de ganar mamá-**

**-Tu no le vas a ganar a nadie, mira y llora enano-** el trato de Quinn con Luke cuando jugaban con la dichosa consola era siempre así, más que madre e hijo parecían hermanos.

**-Ya basta los dos-** y les apague la tele, siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo, sino perdía toda importancia en esta familia, creo que odio un poco la play.

**-Noooo, estaba a punto de ganarle Rachel-** el enojo de Quinn y la risa de Luke, siempre lo mismo cuando hacía eso.

**-Vamos déjense de pelear que ya llegamos tarde-** subí a Luke en mi espalda mientras Quinn agarraba todo lo que teníamos que llevar.

Subimos al auto familiar que compramos ni bien nació Luke, nos pareció que después de tanto tiempo era hora de adquirir nuestro propio automóvil.

**-¿Pasamos a buscar a las tías?**- por mucho que me duela admitirlo mi hijo tiene un enamoramiento platónico con Santana, la idolatra y ella obviamente se cree la más diosa del mundo.

**-No los tres nos esperan allá-** le contestó Quinn, mientras me sacaba la lengua, era de público conocimiento los celos que le tenía a San.

**-¿Cuándo voy a poder jugar con Brad?-** creo que es la vigésima vez que Luke hace la misma pregunta, desde que nació el primogénito de la familia Lopez Pearce hace exactamente 8 meses que está bastante intenso con jugar con su primo.

Santana y Brittany después de vivir por tres años en Rusia, donde ambas a penas vinieron de visitas 5 veces, llegaron para casarse, fue una completa locura esa boda, Brittany que invitó a todos los gatos de los invitados, los cuales tuvieron un lugar especial en la fiesta, y Santana que estaba insoportable, que tenía arrugas, que se le veían las canas, que no ensayo el baile, y no se cuantas quejas más salieron de su boca esos días, creo que Quinn se volvió loca teniendo que aguantarla casi las 24 horas del día por lo que duraron todos los preparativos. Pero cuando al fin dieron el sí, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de todos los que las queremos.

**-Cuando sea más grande enano, mil veces te lo he dicho- **

**-Llegamos**- estacione el auto, en uno de los estacionamientos de club donde habían elegido celebrar el cumpleaños número cinco de Michele.

No alcance a parar el auto que Luke salió disparado.

**-Cariño el pastel te quedó hermoso-**

**-Ya lo sabía, como todo lo que hago-** y le guiñe un ojo, a la que aún solamente era mi novia, todavía no nos hemos casado, ni firmado ningún papel, siempre hubieron cosas que estaban primero. Cuando creímos que era el mejor momento para casarnos hace ya unos 6 años, cuando Luke ya tenía un año, a mi me apareció la oportunidad de protagonizar Funny Girl, por lo que el casamiento fue aplazado, esa interpretación me regalo exactamente 6 premios Tony, a los dos años de eso, volvimos a hablar de boda, pero fue Quinn quien tuvo su oportunidad de oro, y fue la directora de Hamlet. Y ya no volvimos a hablar de casamiento, y ninguna de las dos se sentía ni urgida ni mal por eso, somos felices, no necesitamos un papel que confirme el gran amor que nos tenemos.

**-Ven aquí cariño y deja la soberbia-** y sin esperármelo ya estaba en los brazos de Quinn que volvió a fundirse en mí con un pasional beso.

Ambas entramos juntas al lugar, Luke ya jugaba con Michele y un par de niños más, mientras nosotras buscábamos a nuestros amigos con la mirada.

Fue la mano de Kurt la que nos indicó qué camino seguir, en una mesa estaban todos juntos, los amigos que nunca se separaron de nosotras durante estos diez años, Mark con Brad en sus brazos, Brittany sentada sobre las piernas de Santana, Kurt dando indicaciones a una de las animadoras de la fiesta, estaba Henry con su novio.

Y el solo ver a Henry me rememoró a años atrás cuando fue él quien le consiguió a Quinn esa cabaña en un lugar tan exclusivo como los Hampton, donde en el medio de la playa, sobre la arena tuvimos nuestra primera vez, y fue tan mágica como las estrellas y la luna que esa noche fueron testigos de la primera vez que salió de mis labios un estrepitoso "te amo" entre gemidos, y aunque Quinn no me correspondió ese día, y en silencio lo sufrí un tiempo, en el fondo sabia que ese amor era completamente correspondido.

**-Chicos-** hice un saludo general mientras le quitaba a Brad de los brazos de Mark, y veía a lo lejos como Luke y Michele ya corrían a nuestro encuentro.

**-Hola mi princesa-** Quinn se agachó para abrazar a Michele y levantarla en sus brazos**. -Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, Rach tiene tu regalo-** vi como la peque se desespero en los brazos de Quinn para correr a los míos.

**-¡Tía!**- dejé a Brad en brazos de una de sus mamás y la tome en mis brazos, y entre besos que sabía muy bien que odiaba, porque no había dudas de que tenía muchas cosas de Quinn, e inevitablemente de Luke, la baje y le di su regalo. Abrió con desesperación la caja y cuando vio la gigante caja de maquillajes de juguete para niños, se enloqueció.

**-¿Te gusto enana?-** fue Quinn quien se acercó para hacer la pregunta más obvia del día.

**-Está hermoso Tías, era justo lo que quería, muchas gracias**- nos abrazó a las dos.

Nuevamente desapareció con Luke para seguir disfrutando de su día junto a todos los demás niños que había en la fiesta.

Me senté entre medio de Quinn y Kurt, mientras me abstraía un poco de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, era un día melancólico, había estado recordando muchas cosas, y dejándome llevar al pasado, que tengo que admitir que no ha sido para nada malo, si bien tuvimos que pasar cosas bastante tristes, como el fallecimiento de mi papi Hiram, que nos dejo hace dos años, y nuevamente tengo que agradecer que Quinn haya sido parte de mi vida, porque no solo me hizo salir adelante a mí, sino que también fue un pilar para mi papá Leroy, creo que si no hubiera sido por ella papá hubiera caído en una depresión bastante pesada, pero ella lo trajo a vivir con nosotros, le dio la completa libertad para hacer con Luke lo que quisiera y lo acompaño de una manera que ni yo podía.

**-Cariño te sientes bien-** la escuche a mi derecha, y solo pude hacer lo que mejor me salía, le sonreí y le tome la mano para susurrarle al oído.

**-Si tú estás conmigo cielo, siempre estoy bien**- y como un juego que había empezado diez años atrás cada vez que una de las dos hacía o decía algo que parecía perfecto para el momento, me gané un beso de sus labios.

Veía como Santana tenía en brazos a Brad y recordé lo importante que han sido esas dos en nuestras vidas, ambas son las madrinas de Luke, y le han dado casi tanto amor como nosotras, gracias a Brittany tiene una fascinación por las ciencias y los números, es algo casi incomprensible, pero mientras le enseña a bailar hacen multiplicaciones, yo no lo creía hasta que los vi. Mientras que de San ha tomado un sentido lógico a todo lo que dice o hace. Cuando ellas se fueron hace 10 años, al principio no fue nada fácil, sobre todo para Quinn, que aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir extraño demasiado a Santana, había días que las dos se la pasaban peleando por Skype por largas horas a la madrugada, una vez que las pude espiar, vi como ambas lloraban, pero nunca dije nada porque las conocía y solo iban a decir que era por el cansancio de la vista, jamás lo admitirían. Pero cuando volvieron y se mudaron a dos cuadras de nuestro departamento nos volvimos inseparables nuevamente. San retomó su trabajo en el Buffet, mientras que Brittany fue llamada de la NASA.

Llego la hora de cantar el feliz cumpleaños, y por pedido de la agasajada debía cantarlo junto con San, según Michele ambas teníamos las voces más increíbles del mundo, y aunque eso trajo aparejado la casi crisis nerviosa de Kurt porque su hija no reconocía su talento, lo terminó aceptando.

Nos subimos a un pequeño escenario improvisado y juntas cantamos con perfecta coordinación, como cuando estábamos en glee club.

Desde arriba del escenario mientras íbamos en la mitad de la interpretación vi la entrada de Finn junto con su esposa que estaba a punto de parir, y de Sam que venía con su hijo de 6 años.

Los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer cuando terminamos de cantar, y por mucho que me pese mi propio hijo en vez de aplaudirme a mí, se tomó el trabajo de arrancar una flor del jardín y regalársela a San.

Pero como era de costumbre yo siempre terminaba teniendo un regalo. Fue Quinn quien me esperaba debajo del escenario con una impecable flor también arrancada del jardín.

**-Fuiste la mejor como siempre cariño**- y me besó.

Saludamos a los recién llegados, y debo de admitir que me costó su buen tiempo no tenerle celos a Finn, si bien hace tiempo atrás tuve la suficiente fuerza para actuar con extrema madurez cuando falleció su abuela, me costó bastante superar todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora ya estaba más que tranquila, aparte él nunca se alejo de nosotras, y nos dio todo el apoyo del mundo, y cuando Luke nació fue el primero en aparecer con un increíble oso de peluche que tengo que admitir era hasta más grande que yo.

**-Cada día más hermosas estas Rach-** lo abrase, y luego hice lo mismo con Sam.

**-Gracias, y tú cada día más arrugado**- lo molesté.

Fue Quinn quien lo saludó luego y se colgó jugando con la pansa de Marie la esposa de Finn.

Entre chistes y recuerdos se paso lo que restaba del cumpleaños, Luke ya dormía entre los brazos de Quinn, cuando decidimos que lo mejor era volver a casa.

Nos despedimos de todos y salimos rumbo a nuestro hogar. Seguimos viviendo en el mismo departamento que consiguió Quinn hace tiempo, cuando vivir junto con Kurt y Mark era algo insostenible, si bien cuando Luke empezó a crecer pensamos la posibilidad de mudarnos a una casa con jardín o a un lugar más propicio, nunca llegamos a hacerlo, el departamento era lo suficientemente espacioso para los tres, y lo que nos hizo desistir del todo es que estábamos a solo 3 cuadras de nuestros trabajos, y eso sin lugar a dudas nos otorgaba más tiempo para Luke, y por supuesto para nosotras mismas.

**-¿Cuándo arrancan los ensayos Rach?-** ya estábamos acomodadas en nuestra cama.

**-La semana que viene, me dijeron que son algo pesados y que se necesita de mucho baile, creo que le voy a pedir a Britt que me de una mano, me siento como oxidada-** la risita de Quinn se coló por mis oídos **–No es gracioso cielo-**

**-Es que Rach, ya no tienes 20 años, tienes 35 es obvio que todo te va a costar un poco más, pero lo harás increíblemente bien, como siempre, aparte no tienen con quien compararte-** golpee su hombro antes su última sentencia.

**-Auch, te denunciaré por violencia doméstica-** Quinn continuó riendo, y yo solo me perdí en sus ojos, esos color avellana que aún hoy me roban el aliento.

**-¿Y tu cuando comenzarás a intentar vender el guión?-** Quinn después de dirigir casi todos las obras de Broadway tener más premios que años, y consagrarse como una de las mejoras directoras de New York, decidió tomarse un tiempo y comenzar a escribir su propia obra, solo le faltaba conseguís algún productor que quiera financiarla.

**-La semana que viene, cuando tu comiences a trabajar-** le sonreí, era casi como una cábala que las dos trabajemos al mismo tiempo.

Coloqué mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn mientras mi mano recorrió todo su abdomen, a la vez que sentía sus caricias en mi espalda y tranquilamente me deje llevar por el sueño que ya peleaba contra mí ser por ganar la batalla.

**-Hasta mañana cielo-** apenas susurré.

**-Que descanses mi amor-** y sentí un suave beso sobre mi cabeza.

Me desperté con una idea instalada en mí ser, y no iba a perder tiempo en llevarla a cabo. La casa estaba en completa soledad, Luke ya estaba en la escuela, Quinn había ido a lo de San a ayudarla con unos muebles, y yo me encontraba con mi taza de café leyendo el diario buscando una cosa en concreto.

Después de tres llamados telefónicos ya tenía todo más que listo y preparado. Agradecía tener una cuenta bancaria lo suficientemente abundante para poder hacer todas la clase de locuras que se me ocurrían, el último llamado que hice fue a Brittany.

**-Britt- **

**-Rachie, ¿cómo estás?-**

**-Bien Britt, pero necesito pedirte un favor-**

La conversación con Britt siguió su lógica común después de hablar de gatos, unicornios y su nueva afición que son los dragones me hizo caso en mi pedido.

Encendí la tele y se prendió en un partido de básquetbol donde un hombre le pedía casamiento a su mujer por medio de la pantalla del entre tiempo, y fue imposible contener mi sonrisa al recordar cómo le dije que si quería ser su novia a Quinn. Preparar todo eso me costó unos cuantos favores pero lo más difícil fue la ansiedad que sentía, hacia más de una semana que estaba esperando el dichoso partido, y para ser sincera nunca en mi vida había visto ni uno solo, pero sabía que Quinn moría por ir, y encima hacer lo que hice iba a ser el broche de oro para esa noche, y por suerte no me equivoque, y aunque sé que eso de las demostraciones públicas no es lo que más le gusta, se emocionó y grito un SI, con toda su fuerza, ese día fui realmente feliz. Hoy la cosa iba a ser diferente.

Al medio día aparecieron, desde la cocina se escuchaba claramente la risa de Luke, me asomé por la puerta sin que me vieran, así podía escuchar con claridad lo que tramaban.

**-Entonces ya sabes enano, entras abrazas a mamá por la espalda, mientras yo le tapo los ojos, ¿si mi vida?**- a Quinn le cuesta bastante ser dulce con Luke, ella es la que lo acompaña en los juegos, en las travesuras, la que cumple sus caprichos, lo mima sin medida pero de otro lado, en cambio yo soy la que se derrite con solo verlo.

Cuando los vi que ya tenían todo listo para "sorprenderme" volví a la cocina para hacerme la desentendida. No alcanzaron a ser unos 15 segundos cuando las manitos de Luke ya me tenían agarrada por el abdomen y Quinn me tapaba los ojos.

**-¿Quiénes somos?**- escuche la vocecita dulce de Luke.

**-Mmmm no se, los encantadores de perros**- la carcajada de Quinn no pudo ser más fuerte.

**-Rachel, de verdad que no se te ocurrió otra cosa, hasta los extraterrestres hubiera sonado mejor-** me contesto entre risas, contagiando a Luke que ya me había soltado.

**-Hola mis amores, es que estuve hablando con Britt por teléfono, y entre tantos animales y cosas raras no se me ocurrió otra cosa**- le di un beso a Quinn, y levante en mis brazos a mi pequeño para saludarlo.

**-¿Cómo te fue en el cole?- **

**-Muy bien como siempre, soy un Fabray Berry, nunca me va a ir mal-** contesto con el orgullo y la soberbia que nos caracterizaba a ambas, y sin lugar a dudas el había heredado a la perfección.

**-No siempre nos ha ido bien-** le contesté a forma de reprimenda, sé que no puedo retarlo porque eso lo ha sacado de nosotras, no puede andar por la vida creyéndose el mejor en todo.

**-Todos sus premios en salón no dicen lo mismo-** miré a Quinn en forma de ayuda y ella lo entendió.

**-Enano esos premios los ganamos cuando ya éramos grandes, el primero de todos fue cuando yo tenía 25, hasta ahí ninguna de las dos era la mejor en nada-** le mintió un poco, pero al menos parece que Luke entendió el mensaje, porque comenzó a contar con sus dedos cuanto le faltaba para los 25 y se fue resignado hacia su habitación quejándose de que le faltaba demasiado.

**-¿Pones la mesa cielo?-** le pregunté mientras la abrazaba para darle un intenso beso.

**-Claro-** me devolvió el beso y salió rumbo al comedor.

Me fue inevitable recordar cuando fuimos ambas nominadas por primera vez a los Tony, donde yo perdí el único premio en toda mi carrera, y Quinn se alzó con el primero de muchos que vendrían después. Pero al margen de los premios esa noche no terminó como me hubiera gustado, recuerdo como la loca que trabajaba con Quinn, de la cual ya me olvidé hasta el nombre, la beso en el medio de la fiesta, desatando el huracán de los celos que llevo en mi interior, y una ira pocas veces vista en Quinn. Pero aunque deberíamos haber hecho como si nada pasaba, no pude, siempre que he estado celosa no puedo actuar como una persona normal, me enloquezco dejo la parte racional y soy puro instinto, me enoje sin sentido con Quinn, porque no logro manejar esa parte de mí, y hoy 10 años después todavía me cuesta hacerlo, pero al menos ahora Quinn ya lo sabe muy bien, y esas discusiones son casi mínimas.

Me paro nuevamente en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y la miro, está tan hermosa como siempre, y me decido completamente a realizar lo que tengo planeado.

**-Quinn, esta noche tenemos una cita, así que no hagas planes-** se gira y me mira un poco desconcertada.

**-¡Con quién tenemos una cita?**- yo solo puedo sonreír, es tan adorable.

**-Tu conmigo, tonta**- y le saco la lengua, y me giro para volver a la cocina, donde escucho un grito de ella.

**-Me gusta como piensas cariño- **

El resto del día se me paso entre miles de cosas que debía preparar, a las 5 de la tarde vino Britt a buscar a Luke, dijo un par de cosas extrañas y se marcho con mi pequeño en brazos, Quinn salió para tomarse un café con un compañero que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, y yo salí con San a terminar lo que me faltaba.

Estábamos a dos cuadras de casa y mis nervios habían vuelto a aparecer.

**-Y si no es el momento San?- **

**-Berry, puedes dejar de hacer el tonto, al menos por unos minutos, llevo toda la tarde aguantándote con tus inseguridades infundadas-** su ojos se calaron en los míos, y por temor opte por mejor cerrar la boca. **–Ok, Rachel, todo saldrá de mil maravillas, confía en mi.-**

**-Gracias San- **

Baje de su auto, miré la hora, eran justo las 9 de la noche como lo había planeado. Entre al departamento, y ahí estaba ella, leyendo unos libretos de anda a saber que, completamente concentrada.

**-Cielo-** susurre para no alarmarla.

**-Cariño al fin llegaste, creí que lo de la cita era mentiras-** me sonrió.

**-Claro que no, ve y ponte algo cómodo, o quédate así, con eso estará bien-** su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, llevaba unos jeans simples con una camisa de seda verde casi transparente.

**-¿Segura?, ¿dónde iremos?-**

**-Es una sorpresa Fabray, y como sea apúrate-** la vi asentir y tomar una chaqueta negra de la silla.

**-Listo, soy toda tuya-** yo reí y le tiré un antifaz. **-¿Y esto?**

**-Debes ponértelo, sino no habrá sorpresa- **

**-Jo-** ayude a colocarle el antifaz y tomé su mano con firmeza.

Comenzamos a salir del departamento, tomamos el ascensor, subimos al auto, y ya no pudo aguantarse con la boca cerrada.

**-Rachel todo eso lo podría haber hecho con los ojos destapados-** me dijo irónicamente.

**-Lo sé, pero así es más divertido-** y me gané un golpecito que seguramente iba dirigido al hombro en una de mis costillas.

**-Auch, ten cuidado que no ves y casi me dejas sin aire-** le dije dramatizando la situación.

**-Siempre tan exagerada mi vida- **

Eso fue lo último que dijimos arriba del auto mientras recorría un camino que hacía ya 10 años que no hacía. Estacioné, baje, y con todos los nervios apoderándose de mi cuerpo le abri la puerta sujetándola fuertemente.

**-Rach ¿dónde estamos? Ese olor se me hace familiar**- el olor era inconfundible.

**-Shh ya falta menos-** la animé.

Entramos la arrastre unos cuantos metros más, en silencio y con señas hable con la gente que estaba esperándonos.

**-Bien cielo, ahora tienes que subir ese escalón, y ahora sentarte-** la acomodé en su asiento.

**-Rachel esto no me está gustando nada- **

**-Confía en mi cielo**- le deje un suave beso en la mejilla a la vez que con mis manos, hacia un gesto de "ok", para que todo comience a funcionar.

Cuando se puso en marcha Quinn ya había adivinado donde estábamos, y su cara de pánico era exactamente la misma que hace 10 años atrás.

**-Rachel no me digas que estamos en la jodida vuelta del mundo, que tiene como cien mil metros- **

**-Ok si me lo pides no te lo digo-**

**-Maldita sea cariño, al menos déjame sacarme esto que me estoy muriendo de miedo así-**

Lentamente lleve mis manos al antifaz y se lo quite con toda la ternura del mundo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos en busca de seguridad como hace tiempo.

**-Tranquila mi amor, acá nunca pasan cosas malas-** y ella entendió a lo que me refería.

Sus ojos miraban a todo el parque y la sorpresa no tardó en llegar.

**-¿Dónde está toda la gente?-**

**-Pedí que lo abrieran solo para nosotras, porque si había ruido te darías cuenta en seguida y nada tendría sentido-**

**-Rachel para que es todo esto, es nuestro aniversario y lo olvide?-** me pregunto temerosa.

-**No claro que no, es algo mucho mejor**- sonreí.

Metí mis manos en mi bolso buscando la dichosa cajita, y cuando la encontré mire esos ojos que tan loca me traen desde hace 10 años, o más.

**-Quinn-** cuando vio mis manos no me dejo continuar.

**-No, no puedo creerlo-** sus ojos se emocionaron.

**-Shh déjame hablar sino nada tendría sentido-** Quinn solo asintió y yo seguí**- Quinn, hace ya más de 10 años, que vinimos por primera vez a este parque y aunque en ese momento era todo fingido, de alguna manera sellamos todo lo que sentíamos por la otra, y en este mismo lugar, y creo que en esta misma silla, tuve la valentía suficiente para darte nuestro primer beso, y fue aquí donde sentí por primera vez lo que era tener mariposas en la pansa, y es aquí donde quiero sentir que todo es para siempre, así que sin dar más vueltas, quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida, mi orgullo, mi aire, eres la dueña de mis emociones, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, entonces, Lucy Quinn Fabray, aceptarías ser mi esposa?-** ambas teníamos lágrimas cayendo por nuestras mejillas, y la emoción invadió los corazones de las dos.

**-Por supuesto que acepto Rachel, nada en mi vida me haría más feliz que terminar el resto de mis días a tu lado- **

Un beso, una caricia y un juramento de amor eterno, sello la noche que recordaré por el resto de mis días.

_**N/A: Y llegamos al final, espero que les haya gustado, y no los haya desfraudado, muchisimas gracias a todxs lo que se tomaron un ratito para dejar un comentario, de verdad que se agradece mucho el gesto. Un beso grande, y cuidense. Lu**_


End file.
